The Enchantment in Family
by The Token
Summary: Malik and Mokuba dabble in some ancient magic, leaving Kaiba and Isis to deal with the consequences. With the two constantly butting heads, and a few fighting yamis, will things ever get back to normal? Kaiba/Isis. Language, Mild Violence, Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 1

Potatoes and Guinea Pigs

"You have to see this!" Mokuba insisted for the fiftieth time since he had called the newly made friend and let him into his home. "It is so awesome!" He bounced through the foyer for more emphasis besides his already exuberant tone.

The slender Egyptian sighed, "If it's so awesome, why don't you show me already?" Malik shifted his stance to keep his excitement from shining through.

Ever since the smaller boy had forgiven him for everything that happened, and befriended him to the level of best-friends, he couldn't help but allow the younger Kaiba's bouncy demeanor rub off on him. He couldn't help but be excited when he was. So when he received an extra excited phone call from the usually "high on life" boy he didn't hesitate to flee his Brownstone home in upper Domino, to the more lavish mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Okay, okay," Mokuba took a deep breath getting a better grip on his anticipation before he imploded. He closed his eyes and reopened them; his body language was calmer but his eyes still danced with enthusiasm, "Follow me Malik."

The taller teen followed the boy down through the halls of the illustrious Kaiba mansion. Malik didn't really know where anything was in the house besides the obvious: Mokuba's bedroom, Kaiba's bedroom, the bathroom on the two levels, the kitchen which automatically meant the dining room, the game room, the living room, and the foyer.

His eyes scanned the walls and floors of the mansion. Kaiba's icy touch was everywhere; whether it was the sterile smell of the freshly cleaned glossy floors, doors that only locked and unlocked by codes and keycards, or perhaps the plaques on random doors to tell of the room's use; you could easily tell Seto Kaiba resided in these halls.

Finally Mokuba came to a door, unmarked, and swiftly typed in a code before pulling out his gold keycard and opening it up completely. He glided inside and Malik followed. The teen looked around the classic style study; it was fully done in dark woods and warm darks.

A gas fireplace with false logs lay behind the glass casing before a bear rug and nicely arranged and designed furniture. Large sets of bookcases lined the walls and his desk sat in the middle. Currently it was clean, much like the rest of the house, giving the air that the room was rarely used. When all knew, Seto Kaiba was a workaholic. Mokuba had complained to him and the others many times about his habits.

"For such a warm looking room it sure is cold in here," Malik commented as he glided through the room along with Mokuba.

He nodded, "Big brother likes to keep the house cool. Sometimes I feel like I live in a hospital you know?" He kneeled down in front of the shelves and found the book he was looking for. After pressing it in, it swung out and demanded a hand print and code.

Mokuba pulled out an odd bag of a sort with an even odder looking glove in it and somehow put it on without actually touch it. He placed it on the screen and allowed it to scan his now covered hand. After it did so he put in the required code and the shelf rumbled before pulling out, revealing a candlelit passage.

"What the hell?!" Malik awed as he replayed the operation that just unfolded before him, "Kaiba wasn't wrong, you are sneaky."

Mokuba turned and gave him an innocent look, "I'm not sneaky…more on the level of resourceful." He gave a sly smile and motioned for him to follow.

"So where does this lead?" Malik asked as they entered the hall. There were multiple doors along the hall.

"To the garage, underground route out of the mansion, bedrooms, security room, other places; I suppose he had this installed for safety reasons, just like he does with anything else."

Mokuba continued down the hall, not phased by the dim light and cinderblock walls. Malik on the other hand, placed a hand on the wall and other on the boy's shoulder just so he wouldn't stumble over his feet. They continued down the hall and finally came to the end were another door sat. This time it asked for a DNA sample and another code. Once more the younger Kaiba pulled out his bag of tricks and placed a brunette hair on the scanner and entered the door's code.

The latch undid with a loud clank and sat slightly ajar. Mokuba had to put all of his body weight into getting the door open that Malik helped him out and had it open a lot sooner than if the boy did it alone.

"Check this out." Mokuba turned a dial on the wall and the gas lighting illuminated the room with a small hiss, slowly enveloping the room in a dull glow.

Malik stood in awe, "How long have you known about this place?"

"A couple of days," Mokuba said equally in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, it still amazed him on so many levels.

"How did you discover this place?"

"Some months after our rendezvous in Egypt, I noticed quite a few boxes were being delivered; they were different shapes and sizes but all weighed quite a bit. My birthday had passed so I took it as some new technology. However I never heard or read anything through Kaiba Corp. Some days ago I was doing the once a month security system check-up and discovered this room. This is the first time I've stepped foot in it."

The two boys wondered deeper into the room. The walls were completely covered in old books and scrolls, all organized by date and information thanks to the labels on the shelves. The tables were covered in maps, scrolls, old books, odd artifacts, and a laptop. In the center of the large room held sarcophagi, vases, jars, scale models of ancient Egypt's Alexandra, Cairo, Giza, and other surrounding countries, and other pricy artifacts.

"This place puts the exhibit to shame," Malik mumbled as he gazed at one of the glass display cases. Within it held a small jar with an even smaller head in it. The attempted to read the plaque before it and find out its origins, but he found that kind of hard with the eyes of the victim bugging out at him watching.

Mokuba wondered across the room to where a big red curtain hung down over the wall. He found a button on the wall and pressed it. A slow whir came to life and slowly slid the curtain back revealing a replica tablet of the Pharaoh and High Priest from the museum. Malik looked up when the gears buzzed and was just as shocked as Mokuba.

"But…but, Big brother doesn't believe in this stuff, does he?"

The Arab shrugged, "Maybe he's trying to make reason of it all," he responded a bit distracted. Mokuba pressed the button once more and allowed the tablet to once more be covered as he made his way over to the books, Malik followed.

"This place is extraordinary Mokuba!" His friend suddenly declared as he spotted just how old the books and scrolls were. There were even tablets. He picked up a few scrolls, his violet eyes scanning them. "These books are all probably in Arabic, Amharic, Tigrinya, and Hebrew. Not to mention these scrolls are probably in hieroglyphic, hieratic, and demotic scripts!"

"Whatever you say Malik…" Mokuba mumbled as he scanned the books as well, getting bold enough to remove a book. He was a tad nervous about touching the relics; he didn't want his brother to find out and ground him or something.

Malik's eyes lit up as he read through a scroll, "This is so exciting! Odion and Is—"

"NO!" Talking about getting grounded! Kaiba would have his head if Malik told them. "You cannot tell anyone about this place; Seto will be pissed if I were to tell anyone, he doesn't even know I know about it. So you promise you won't tell?"

Malik pondered this for a moment before giving a reluctant sigh, "Okay, I won't but they would love this place as much as I do." He continued on walking around the home museum.

Mokuba wondered over to the table that had books and maps strewn everywhere along with a few small statues and vials. He opened the only closed book and blew off the dust in on the page he opened, "Malik, come over here and tell me what this is about."

Giddy like, Malik made his way over and took the book from Mokuba. "Well let's see," he looked around the desk and found a magnifying glass. He quickly picked it up and raised it across the ancient script. "My guess is rough, for I'm not as good of a reader as Odion or especially Isis, but I'm guessing near the top here it says "Egyptian Enchantment". But that's a rough guess."

"Oooooo, enchantment?" Mokuba awed as he looked at what looked like gibberish to him. "What is it talking about?"

Malik once more scrutinized the script and smiled, "It seems as the times changed, the language obviously did, and they continued to update the books accordingly. This particular page is written in about seven different languages that I can recognize; there are more. The one I understand here is Hebrew." He read it a bit, "Well, this particular charm was birthed from Heh, "God of Infinitiy" and Heket, "Frog-goddess of Childbirth"…it's quite an odd charm." He grew silent.

Mokuba grew impatient, "Well, what does it say!?"

He looked over at the anxious gray-blue eyes, "Mmm, I don't know about this Mokuba. Isis has always warned me about the aging process of magic. Some of it fizzles away while others remain on for centuries on end. I don't want to dabble in something I'll regret; been there done that."

"But it's a charm," Mokuba went on, "don't they usually have a simple way of removing it? That prince in that one story was charmed; he simply needed true loves kiss to remove it."

Malik raised a brow, "Fairytales _usually_ have happy endings Mokuba. They sugarcoat the truth of curses."

"Well, you didn't disagree to charms being the nicer version of cursing people."

He paused again before smiling, "I suppose I didn't and it is pretty old…okay, let's see here." He went back to reading the book before giving a small chuckle.

Mokuba contained his impatience and looked at the book, "Read what is says; sadly I'm not fluent in Hebrew like you."

"Well I'm really not…but anyway." His blonde brows rose, "This is some sort of spell that changes you, yet the translation doesn't make sense of what you turn into."

"Well what is the translation?" Mokuba asked eyeing the ancient letters.

"He is a potato with the face of a guinea pig," Malik explained. They swapped looks then busted out laughing.

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm guessing you either turn into a potato or a guinea pig. You HAVE to teach me how to say that in Hebrew. Then maybe I can pull the wool over some of Seto's jerky executives."

Malik nodded, "Okay, what you say is: _Ra ec y budydua fedr dra vyla uv y kiehay bek_." Mokuba had a blank look on his face so he repeated himself, "_Ra ec y budydua fedr dra vyla uv y kiehay bek_."

"HUH!?"

"_Ra ec y budydua fedr dra vyla uv y kiehay bek_!"

Suddenly a small rumble started rattling the room till a full blown earthquake dominated the room. Two small statues of Heh and Heket floated over from somewhere in the room and levitated before the book, shooting a blue haze from their statues. Light shot out from the book engulfing the two boys in it.

Mokuba felt tiny needles all over his body, "MALIK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He eyed the now angry glowing red eyes of the small artifacts.

"SHIT!" Malik grumbled as he barely made out the glowing text of the book, "I wasn't supposed to read it three times!"

The blue-white light swirled around them as they screamed for help. No one would hear them for the library was a secret thus it was soundproof. Angry winds rushed around them as they heard ancient chanting as the room continued to rattle. Malik and Mokuba were lifted from the spot in the cyclone of strong winds, ancient murmurs, and white light. The words from the book tore from the pages and swirled around them before entered their ears, screaming mouths, and panting nostrils.

The ancient text burned through their veins, shot up their spines, and nestled in their rapidly beating hearts. The intense pain slowly brought about unconsciousness as their limper growing bodies hung within the chaos.

PLEASE READ:

Let the cheerful fic commence! This will be something fun to type for I have wanted to type something happy for a while but couldn't figure out what I wanted to base it upon but now I know. So for a moment I'll be locking away my allegories of angst for fun fiction! Woot woot.

There will different languages in this fic, but I will be translating at the end of each chapter even if I did in the story just in case you were confused.

Hebrew Words:

Ra ec y budydua fedr dra vyla uv y kiehay bek – He is a potato with the face of a guinea pig

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 2

Found but Still Lost

Kaiba pulled up to his house around nine o'clock, so happy to be home, knowing his bed was awaiting him. It was rare that the CEO ever made it home this early, especially with the day he had. It was a shock that he still wasn't at the office, drinking the bad coffee and cursing under his breath in the board meetings.

Not only had someone crashed the company's system today to spite him, because he fired him, but his secretary had spilled boiling hot coffee all over his new proto-type laptop. He later found she was an accomplice of the system crasher and was quickly fired and replaced. It had taken him longer than he expected, and shorter than the other workers expectations, to bring everything back online and redo his laptop.

He pulled into the garage and killed the engine. He grabbed his briefcase from the passenger side and exited the vehicle. After he entered the security code for the garage of drool worthy automobiles, he opened a door that led into the living room and found his brother to not be there.

Usually Mokuba would be sitting on the couch, waiting for his brother while watching some cartoon or something. It was odd that his Mokie wasn't there. Kaiba shrugged, 'Maybe the squirt headed off to bed already.' He headed up stairs and dropped his suitcase off in his room, loosening his tie as he headed to Mokuba's room. He cracked the door to find a perfectly made up bed.

"Mokuba?" He called. But no call returned. Now he was getting worried. His brother had been kidnapped more than once and ever since he became such close friends with that Ishtar boy, it had put the CEO on edge. He closed the door and wondered to all of the rooms Mokuba just might be in.

Thirty minutes into the search he still found nothing. He went into his room and looked around for a note or something. Usually Mokuba left him a message if he was going to spend the night at a friend's house and hadn't called him. He quickly checked his cell and found no new e-mails, texts, or missed calls. 'Dammit! Where could he be?' In a few more minutes Kaiba was going to start calling his men to gas up the cars, helicopters, and jets to search for his brother. However, he knew he needed to look just a little bit more before creating a national emergency.

He headed downstairs and found his study's door open, "Mokuba?" He called. He heard an odd quiet murmur and became more apprehensive. He immediately went to the secret bookcase hiding his secret library and found it had already been opened that day; thanks to the built in database.

He pulled back the correct book, scanned his hand, put in the code, and walked down the shaft and came to the already open door. 'Somebody's going to be grounded!' But he was relieved despite his irritations.

He stepped into the room, "Mokuba I cannot be—" He completely forgot what he was saying when saw the two piles of clothes on the floor, but most of all what was in them. "Well…" He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the first person that came to mind.

**Downtown Domino**

"I'm worn out," Isis murmured to herself as she gathered her respective items around the dance studio. She glanced up at the clock and found it to be five till nine. She was absolutely exhausted. She knew she shouldn't have gone over their usual time today, but everyone was so relaxed, including herself.

Isis gathered up her respective items, shoving them into her free tote she got from the bookstore she worked at. A yawn dominated her throat at the thought of the bookstore. Not only was she working at a bookstore during the week and the museum on the weekends, she had recently taken up teaching a meditative type dance class. Tea had told her about the opening at the studio and insisted she do the class.

Odion had told her not to step in, taking the empty studio and dance hall block, but she had anyway. With Malik still in High School, taking advanced classes, he didn't have time for a job of his own. He barely had time for his family between his projects and homework. Odion still worked with her at the museum mainly doing grunt work such as assisting in setting up exhibits and occasionally translating, but with his sudden interests in the business field he didn't have as much time for the museum. He was busy taking as many hours as he could at a local community college.

Schooling wasn't cheap and Isis knew she had to step up her game to help her brothers. She didn't mind, always taking on the role of being a Mother to them. So do to her sacrificing for her family, it was the bookstore in the morning from eight to three, teaching dance in the evening from five to eight, and doing whatever she could on Saturday's and Sunday's at the museum.

After locking up the studio, she headed out the back door, waving to the security guard standing at the back. It was nice to know that someone making sure she got to her car safely. Not that she was paranoid, it just seemed that trouble followed the Ishtars; Yugi and his friends could sympathize with that.

The white Volkswagen Jetta's lights flashed as she hit the unlock button on her keys. She opened the door, tossing her bag on the passenger side seat and started the car. Just in that moment she remembered it was actually cold outside, in fact, the path she had just taken was icy. She turned on the heat and pulled away from the employee parking lot in the back and pulled through an alley, before making her way on the street.

It was the end of November and an unexpected cold front had wrapped Domino in ice. It hadn't snowed yet, but sleet was abundant. Another yawn caused her spine to shiver, creating the quickly warming car that much more cozy. She stopped at a red-light, ignoring the wondering night owls. She envied their freedom.

Isis wasn't really someone you'd find in a club, or the underground racing scene, but she did like going out at night. When she was younger, her Tomb Protecting responsibilities often kept her busy all day. However, she knew as soon as the sun disappeared behind those sands she would finally have her free time. Often she and her two brothers would lie in the sands, gazing up at the endless sky of stars. She hadn't slowed down for five minutes to even gaze at the Big Dipper.

The light shone green and she pulled off from the line, making her way onto the interstate. Immediately getting into the middle lane, she went as fast as the law would permit her, in a hurry to get home. She looked to her left and watched as the custom cars, sports bikes, and other vehicles whizzed past her. Some racing while others simply were speeding to a race and/or club.

"Oh to be young…" She mumbled as she turned on the radio. After listening to the forecast for the rest of the weekend, she turned to a nice Classical station; allowing Mozart to ease her aching body and weary spirit. Next thing she knew her exit was coming up.

Looking over to her right, she watched as the streetlights whizzed by Upper Domino. After the family decided to permanently stay in Domino, they had immediately decided to move to Upper Domino. Malik had protested, wanting to stay downtown where all the "action was" as he put it. However, Isis explained to him the last thing he needed was action after all the "action" they had been through.

Thanks to the handsome pay they were given for doing such great works with the museum in Domino and the artifacts incorporation in Egypt, they were able to purchase one of the many squished together Brownstones on a quiet street. The money they also saved and invested, thanks to Odion's brain for numbers, they were each able to have a car, Malik still choosing his motorcycle above all, and keep gas in them. The money saved also went towards Odion's schooling. However, it wouldn't last forever. Isis was aware but Odion still nagged.

Odion, who did all of the finances, explained to Isis many times her zeal for three jobs was a waste. He explained they would be fine with the investments he had made, the two jobs she had already had along with his job at the museum, and their economical spending. However, she had insisted. The last thing she wanted was for her family not to be comfortable.

She pulled into the garage, next to the green Ford Focus and found Malik's motorcycle wasn't in its usual place between the cars. She shrugged, 'It's the weekend. No doubt he's staying with Mokuba or maybe even Marik…hopefully Mokuba.' She cringed at the idea of a weekend with the darker half.

After getting her things from her car she opened the door that led into the kitchen and headed straight for bed. On her way into the living room, where the stairs to upstairs were, she spotted the glow of the TV.

"You're still up?" Isis questioned as she fully entered the living room, where the biggest Ishtar was laying out on the couch, "Don't you have class in the morning?"

Odion nodded his head, "I'm waiting on brother. It's past his curfew and he's still not back. He always calls me, you, or even Marik to tell us when he's going to be late or just staying over at someone's house."

"So he hasn't called or anything?" He shook his head and Isis felt a knot of worry work her intestines, "Do you know when he left or where he went?"

He shook his head, focusing his eyes away from the action movie on the TV; he really hadn't been watching it, "He didn't leave a note or even call."

She placed a caring hand on her adopted brothers shoulder, "Go to bed; I'll wait for brother."

He smiled shaking his head, "No Isis. You're exhausted, it's written all over your face." Even then she yawned against her will, "I will wait for Malik and you go to bed. Saturday's are the only day's you can sleep in."

"Exactly, all the more reason for you to get some sleep and for me to wait up for him; I'm going upstairs to get in my pajama's, when I come back down, I want you headed up stairs to bed. I can't have our future Accountant falling asleep in his classes."

Odion sighed in defeat, "Okay fine."

She briefly gripped his shoulder before heading upstairs to change out of her clothes. She put on white flannel pants, with the name: Ra scattered in red all over and a white three-quarter length shirt with the picture of the Winged Dragon of Ra on the front.

She grabbed her museum issued laptop and headed back downstairs. After relieving Odion of his steak-out duties, she changed the channel to some late night talk show and booted up her computer. She checked her e-mail and found messages from the museum. They usually would send her the latest exhibits coming in and other minor details.

Isis hadn't even known she had been asleep, head down and fingers still on the keys, till her cell-phone's generic ring jogged her from the light sleep. She immediately answered it not bothering to see who was calling. Perhaps it was Malik?

"Hello?" She groggily answered.

"How fast can you get here?" The CEO's words were frantic.

Before her brain could catch up with her lips she quickly responded, "In ten, bye." She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to grab her car keys.

"Where are you off too!?" Odion asked clicking off the bathroom light.

"Malik…Kaiba Mansion…Sleep…" She mumbled incoherently as she grabbed her car keys. She ran back downstairs and slid into the tan boots by the door. She got back into her car and took off down the rode. 'Oh Malik please be okay! I've already let you into danger once I can't let it happen again…' She still had not forgiven herself about Marik possessing him trying to rule the world.

Luckily the Kaiba mansion was also located in Upper Domino. What was usually a fifteen to twenty minute drive turned into ten minutes. She killed the engine, parking behind her brother's motorcycle before the house. 'Please be okay!'

Before she could open the door, Kaiba swung it back, "Follow me." Following instructions, she trailed behind him into his office and through the revealed passage. When they stepped into the library Isis was in awe for a moment, taking in the home exhibit. At once she wanted to ask many questions to the supposed non-believing CEO but before she could one curiosity dominated.

"Where's Malik?"

Kaiba brought her around the desk and pointed to the pile of clothes, reading her face. Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed his pile of empty clothes next to Mokuba's. "They're…gone…" She began mumbling sadly in a mixture of Arabic and Japanese.

He looked where he had pointed, "Actually no…" He walked to the other side of the table, clenching his jaw. Obviously the two had woken up and moved from the clothes that once fit them. "They're still here."

She looked at his uneasiness and prepared herself for the worst. She rounded the desk and looked down at the two, "Malik?" Blue orbs grew large as she eyed what was supposed to be her brother.

PLEASE READ:

Hee hee! I'm so bad. I promise however that the next chapter will reveal what they turned into if you haven't figured it out by now. I feel I made it obvious.

This was posted especially for: Amber-Kaiba.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 3

Ima and Aba

Isis and Kaiba stood together in flabbergasted silence as they stared down on the naked mounds on the floor. The two explorers who were currently scaling the desk chair before they rolled over onto their backs and spotted the two sets of blue for the first time. They blinked a couple of times with their now large innocent eyes, and began gurgling happily. They extended their wiggling arms anxiously towards the two, kicking their little feet. Instantaneously the two adults nurturing instincts for their younger siblings kicked in and they picked up the now babes.

Large happy violet eyes watched Isis's every movement; from the time she picked him up to the time of now inspecting him. His arms and legs were a bit chubby along with his rounded belly. His face once more contained its rounding baby fat and his hair came down to his ears in soft jagged almost white wisps. Oddly enough his earring was still in place, but smaller and she turned him around to find his tattoo adorning the baby's back, but smaller as well.

"Malik…?" Isis questioned to the rounded tanned face. The little boy in her arms smiled and drooled at the mention of his name and placed his hands on her cheeks, placing his forehead to hers.

"_Ima_!" He almost whispered as he left a sloppy kiss to her nose. He then nuzzled into her neck, as Isis brought him close. His soft blonde hair pressed against her throat. "Mah _Ima_…"

"Kaiba, truly these are—" She paused when she got an eye full of the CEO. She placed a hand to her lips to keep her laughter in.

Kaiba had each hand under the smooth underarms and had the boy an arms length away, as if he was a foreign object. Of course the chubby pale baby in his hands was gurgling and clapping; his blue-gray eyes alight with what he believed were a game they were playing. Even as a baby his hair came down to his shoulders thick and jagged, making him look smaller than what he was.

"Mokuba, I want you to know that you are grounded," Kaiba said quite sternly to the naked baby.

"_Aba_, _Aba_, _Aba_, _Aba_, _Aba_!" Mokuba clapped multiple times bouncing in Kaiba's hands.

Isis gave an amused smile, "I believe he's giving you backtalk Kaiba."

"No one asked you," Kaiba stated, obviously irritated, as he finally brought his brother to his chest. Mokuba placed his head on Kaiba's shoulder, facing away from his neck, and popped his thumb in his mouth. Soon his eyes became hazy as the appendage soothed him.

She had already ignored the comment and was now making her way around the desk. She grabbed Malik's shirt and wrapped him up in it much like swaddling clothes, and tossed Mokuba's shirt to Kaiba so he could do the same. Once they weren't so naked they got to business on finding what was closest to the pile of now useless clothing. The CEO was quick to find the small carved idols while Isis pinpointed the still open spell book. While being mindful of the children they placed the book and miniature statues back on the desk.

Isis and Kaiba read over the text, both scowling as they did, "You do know what this means?"

Kaiba glanced down at Malik who was currently burning a hole through him with those overly large violet eyes before focusing on his "_Ima_", "Not particularly; I need you to elaborate."

She nodded and glanced at the staring Mokuba who was still sucking his thumb before focusing on the books, "We are dealing with Heh, "God of Infinitiy" and Heket, "Frog-goddess of Childbirth"…" She trailed off speed reading the text before gasping, "This particular curse turns the receiver into a child for all of time."

"All of time?" Kaiba asked as he looked down at a now closed eyed Mokuba, "That doesn't make any sense. Curses are meant for a form of punishment; how does one turned into a baby, with the mindset and logic of a diaper wearer, know they're being cursed? What kind of penalty is that?"

Isis turned her grave gaze to him, "That's the thing, the curse was not meant for the changed person to be penalized but for its Caretaker."

"Caretaker…?" His eyes narrowed in idea.

She nodded curtly, "Yes. Once the child or children have chosen their _Ima_ and _Aba_, said persons are cursed to walk the lands, never aging, along with the children, for all eternity." She looked down at Malik sadly, "We have been chosen by them; we are now magically bound to them."

"This doesn't make any sense!" His crossness of the situation stirred the sedated Mokuba. He whimpered before Kaiba placed a placating hand to his back, rubbing soft circle till the boy nuzzled into his neck, once more going quiet.

When he spoke again it was strict but more quiet, "What is the point of this curse? If you are trying to doom two other people why wouldn't you have them turned to newborns? And last time I checked, people much rather live than die. Who ever came up with this retribution was a fool."

Isis's eyes focused back on the aged parchment, "It says here that this curse was often used in prophecies. Those whom had crossed a high official or "chosen one" were forced to watch over the charge till it was their time to once more take their rightful place. Then the proper officials would reverse the curse and bring them back to the age in which they were cursed at or even younger. Sometimes they would remove the curse and have them stay as babies, so they could once more raise them. Usually the Caretaker was put to death after his job was done."

"Well that's ludicrous." He began pacing the room, absentmindedly bouncing the bundle in his arms, "What stopped their enemy from killing them?"

"The Soul-Tie," Isis continued, "once you have been chosen by the child to be their protector, you cannot kill them or even cause severe physical damage to them, without it appearing on you. If they die, you do as well. Hence, why they call us _Aba_ and _Ima_, we're much like their parents, in a more physical sense then that of emotional."

"Father and mother," Kaiba snorted, "I don't think so." He walked back over to her and firmly asked, "What must be done to reverse this?"

"We must find the books _Yang_, decode the reversal spell right down to the tee, gather all the supplies we'll need for the spell and perform the incantations."

He gave a sarcastic chuckle, "I really don't have time for this. I have a company to run. I can't be stuck here burping babies and thumbing through scrolls."

"And I do?" She asked quite indignantly, "I currently have three jobs and don't think it's rather accountable of me to turn my back on those responsibilities."

The tension in the room grew to a high level as they simply glared at one another. The point was, neither one of them had the time to deal with how long it would take to get their brothers back to their original states. They didn't want to come off selfish, but they couldn't very well halt everything. The boys were okay, they were just…different. Sensing the upcoming debate, Malik and Mokuba stirred both whimpering.

"_Aba_ neee _Ima_…" Mokuba sniffled.

"_Ima_ neee _Aba_!" Malik whined.

Kaiba grunted at the boys but he knew they were right. The only way they could fix this is if they worked together, "Seems the children are right."

Isis nodded, "I suppose so."

Silent thought enveloped the room as the two thought how they were going to work this out exactly. Kaiba knew he'd simply have to work from home. Thanks to modern technology that wouldn't be too much of a stretch. He'd even be able to keep his meetings thanks to video feed in his office. All he needed to do was contact Roland and explain that Mokuba needed more of his attention than usual. He'd leave out the magical details.

For Isis it wouldn't be that bad. Odion would have to cover for her at the museum which wouldn't be a problem since he only had one class in the morning on Saturday's and would be free the rest of the day. Not to mention he didn't have any classes on Sunday's so he could also cover then. She could simply put the dance classes on hold until further notice, but the bookstore would prove to be a challenge.

Her manager was an asshole to put it simply and he rarely let her take any days off. She'd simply have to keep working there and hope that Kaiba or someone else could watch the kids. She gave a small chuckle at the absurd statement "watch the kids".

"I'll be able to put my class and museum duties on hold, but I'll still have to work at the bookstore I'm currently employed at." Isis glanced down at Malik then to Mokuba before continuing, "If you can watch then during the day I can take care of then during the evenings."

Kaiba grunted, "That's not going to work. I can do everything from home but I can't very well keep my meetings at ten o'clock at night."

"Fine, I'll see if I can get a shift change, if not, I'll simply see if I can get some days off." She gave a deep sigh, 'As if my manager would allow it.'

"Then it's settled; if things go as we plan, you'll watch them during the day and I'll handle them in the evenings." He watched as she nodded and he glanced down at the book remembering, "Then when are we supposed to find time to locate the book's _Yang_ and decode everything?"

Before she could stop her brain's quick thinking she nodded giving an odd smile, "I believe I have just the pair."

"_Pair_?" Kaiba's eyes widened from their slits, "Isis, no."

"We have no other choice Kaiba! If Odion wasn't so busy with school I'd ask him. And we very well know we can't watch two babies's individually and find time to fix the curse."

"I said no. I don't want those two lunatics in my library let alone my home."

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Someone else that's who and what makes you think they'll actually do what they're told instead of choosing to use the magic in here to take over the world?"

"I suppose you make a point…" Isis paused considering the problem at hand. After a bit more time of consideration she finally came with a solution, "We'll simply have to bring in another to watch over them, to even assist."

Kaiba knew exactly who she was talking about and figured the more people working to fix to fiasco the sooner everything would be back to normal. "Fine, but only if you get all three of them; I don't want just those two here."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." She pulled her cell out and quickly dialed one number to kill two birds with one stone.

PLEASE READ:

YAY! Baby Malik and Mokuba are toooooo cuuuuute! Gotta love babies. So, it's not hard to guess who Isis is enlisting to help with the situation. So prepare for cursing and fighting galore.

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for: Amber-Kaiba, Mittzy, and Crystal-Tear.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 4

A Parental All-Nighter

After the phone call was made, discussed, and ended, Isis sighed as she sat down on the couch of the study, Malik drooling across her chest, "I cannot believe this; Malik is in trouble once all of this is over." She subconsciously played with the soft baby hair as he cooed to the soothing treatment.

"Mokuba as well," Kaiba stated matter-of-factly as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, Mokuba wiggling in his arms, "he's grounded for quite sometime."

As if the little cutie knew what they were talking about, he sat up and cupped Kaiba's face, planting an extra juicy baby kiss to his chin, "…_Aba_…" he softly cooed.

Wiping the kiss off on the back of his sleeve he frowned down at the little baby, "Mokuba…that's disgusting."

"_Aba_!" He giggled as he stuck his tongue out, blowing air over the appendage, creating a rude noise and barrage of spit missiles.

"It's interesting how they appear to be barely one and can communicate quite well," Isis said quietly to herself more than her company. "I suppose it's a side-affect to the spell."

"I'd rather have it that way than having to guess what they want," Kaiba murmured as he watched Mokuba clap his hands and drool.

Isis glanced over at the now much smaller Kaiba and couldn't help but smile. He was so little and all of his clapping, drooling antics were just so damn cute.

Malik lifted his head from her chest and sat up a bit, watching Mokuba with curious eyes then looked down at his hands. He experimentally slapped them together slowly then looked back at the black-haired boy, seeing if he had done it right. He made a small whimpering noise and tried again; once more the sound the other was making didn't come. He then looked up at Isis sniffling, lolling his head back on her chest, his bottom lip quivering.

"Please don't cry. You can clap like Mokuba, see?" She braced the tiny wrists in her thumb and first two fingers and made the motions of the other ecstatic baby.

Malik bounced in her lap giggling as his hands finally made the slapping noise he wanted. She finally let go and he continued, clapping with Mokuba, causing the other to giggle more along with drool.

Kaiba glanced up at the clock, not commenting on the cute scene, "It's getting late." It was already eleven pm.

Isis nodded rising to her feet, "I suppose I'll be back in the morning along with our help."

He nodded and led her and the now brother-gone-baby to the door, "Call before you show up."

"Can do." She gave a courteous nod and as soon as she started towards the car Malik and Mokuba let loose a shriek from hell.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAABBAAAAAAAAAA_!" Malik screamed as he fisted Isis's hair. "NEEEEE _ABA_!!" He then tugged ruthlessly on the locks, faltering the woman's steps.

"_IIIIIIIIIMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Mokuba's whole body was thrashing in Kaiba's now stiff arms. "_IMA_-_IMA_-_IMA_-_IMA_-_IMA_-_IMA_!" He continued thrashing, almost head butting Kaiba into submission.

"Mal-Malik! Shh, it's okay!" She attempted to relinquish her hair from the small Ishtar's hands, but they were in a death grip and only pulled harder as the tears and wails continued.

Kaiba on the other hand simply braced Mokuba to his body, "Mokuba! You stop this right now!" As if he didn't have ears, the little Kaiba continued wiggling and screaming.

The two both tried to sooth the seething children in their arms but nothing they tried seemed to work. That was until Isis turned around and headed back over to Kaiba. Once Malik and Mokuba caught site of their "parents", they settled down and sniffled dramatically into their little balled up fists.

"Obviously we can't separate," Isis sighed as she kissed Malik's forehead, while softly caressing Mokuba's little arm.

"Not unless we want two pint sized demons summoning devils again." Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to collect himself before all the screaming gave him a headache, "Listen Isis, obviously this is another _lovely_ side-affect of the curse. So, it only makes sense that you stay here tonight or neither one of us is going to get any sleep."

Isis was on the brink of keeling over as it was and the idea of not having to make the commute home sounded nice. "All right."

She entered back into the house where he showed her upstairs to one of the guest rooms down the hall from his bedroom. "There's a bathroom in there with towels and such if you wanted to take a shower."

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary. I'm beyond tired at this point." A yawn shook her body for emphasis.

"Seems they are as well," he suddenly whispered as they watched Mokuba's head thump onto his shoulder. Malik was already cuddled into Isis, breathing softly.

"Thank Ra…" she murmured as she gently swayed back and forth, making sure the babe stayed sleep.

He nodded, "I couldn't agree more." With that he turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Kaiba finally entered his room and gave a deep sigh, before kicking off his shoes. He laid the sleeping Mokuba next to him on his stomach. He whimpered for a few seconds till he popped his thumb in his mouth, slowly opening and closing his eyes before they finally just closed.

"Finally…" He yawned before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Few Hours Later

"_Aba_…_Aba_?"

Isis's eyelids fluttered open as she felt the bed softly move around her. She rolled over to find her brother making a beeline for the end of the bed, "Malik!" She quickly reached over and grabbed his chubby ankle before he went over.

She pulled her body up to his and sat up, picking him up into her arm. His little hands grabbed her shirt to pull himself into a standing position where he looked around the room, "_Aba_…_Aba_…Ah-ah-ah-_AAAAAAAAAAABBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" He suddenly wailed.

"_La'a la'a la'a la'a la'a la'a_!" Isis chanted over and over again. She could not believe this! Her body felt as if she had just fallen asleep, but now he was upset because Kaiba wasn't in the area. This spell was really staring to wear on her patience.

"Come on Malik! _Ima_'s here and _Ima_'s so tired…" She half whined to the crying brother in her hands. "Please, its okay…" she braced him to her chest and rocked him back and forth, "you'll be okay."

"ABAAAAAA!" He continued to cry.

She laid his head on her shoulder and bounced him around the room, attempting to assuage his cries. But she knew exactly what he wanted and it was down the hall. Bracing the screaming baby to her chest, she entered into the hall focused on her mission: make it to _Aba_'s room before she went deaf.

Within the dark confines of the hall, she ran straight into another body and heard the high-pitched shrieks of Mokuba. "Let me guess, he wants his fucking _Aba_?" Kaiba groaned through clenched teeth.

Isis was taken aback by the F-bomb and knew that the CEO was beyond pissed, "Yes, and he wants his _Ima_?" She looked up at him with just as exhausted eyes.

Without another word they swapped children and bounced the still wailing tots. Often they had to keep swapping as their demands for the other parent grew more frequent. Up and down they hall they went; they whispered comforting things to them, rubbed their backs, even went as far as to play Peek-A-Boo with them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Malik was the first to snuggle into Kaiba's neck and whispered a small baby, "Aba" against his throat before drifting away. Mokuba on the other hand proved to be a bigger challenge since he clearly had the most energy out of the two. He forced his innocent eyes wide to keep from falling asleep. Anytime Isis stopped walking or bouncing him he immediately shot his head up, looking around.

"_Bevakasha_ Mokuba! _Bevakasha_ go to sleep…" Isis pleaded looking the baby straight in the eyes.

Kaiba watched the grown woman beg the baby for rest and couldn't help but crack a smirk, "Did you forget Isis? He's a Kaiba, we don't respond to begging."

Shooting the smug CEO an extremely tired glare, she walked over to him and whispered, "Then what do you propose?"

"Follow me," he instructed as he headed back down the hall towards his room.

She followed the man down the hall, feeling as Mokuba's head bounced off her shoulder repeatedly. They entered into his room and she couldn't even take in any of the new surroundings. The only thing she focused on was the large blue sheet covered bed and how she could be sleep on in it the next few minutes.

Very carefully Kaiba sat down on his usual side of the bed and laid Malik down. Isis followed suite and went to the other side, settling Mokuba next to Malik on his tummy as well. Sitting against the headboard, since she knew she couldn't even support herself anymore, she watched as the head of black hair switched from side to side. One minute he was staring at Kaiba the next his gaze went to Isis's side. Eventually Mokuba began to nod off, occasionally waking up with a small sniffle or whimper that was quickly silenced once the gray-blue eyes settled on his _Aba_ and _Ima_.

When she was absolutely sure the boy was asleep she looked across to Kaiba. His head was braced against the headboard, eyes closed. She wasn't sure if he was sleep but taking the risk of waking him up, she whispered across, "Kaiba…how did you know what to do?"

"I had forgotten that Mokuba was one of those babies, who were overly nosey. Whenever Mother tried to put him to bed, he would force himself awake; afraid he'd miss something," he whispered.

The Egyptian was a bit surprised in the Japanese business man's slight openness on the question. She blamed it on exhaustion however. "What would your mother do?" Isis asked.

His head lolled a bit to the right, "Mother would put us all in the same bed so he wasn't so curious. Eventually he found we weren't doing anything and would finally fall asleep."

"Sounds like a true mother," she said quietly more to herself than to him. Isis didn't really have any concrete memories of her mother since she died giving birth to Malik. However, her father told her she looked just like her. All she had to hold onto her was the Tauk and her own reflection.

Giving a deep sigh she slinked down the headboard and rolled over facing away from the boys. A few seconds later she listened as what sounded like Kaiba sliding down the headboard, taking up the silence of the room. Finally everything went still and all were sleeping peacefully.

That was until Fate continued its reign of inconvenience.

As if the cosmos were against them, a piercing ring reverberated through the bedroom. Immediately Isis and Kaiba shot awake, half asleep, trying to find whatever it was that was making the ruckus. Sadly, they couldn't stop the chime in time.

Startled by the unfamiliar sound, Malik jolted awake and immediately wailed, "_IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA_!" Mokuba rolled over onto his back giving off high pitched wails as he kicked his legs, obviously upset for being awoken once he finally got to sleep.

Cursing in every language she knew she scooped Malik and Mokuba up, "Answer the Radamn phone Kaiba!"

The now irate CEO glanced at the bedside clock and found it to be three am. Grabbing the receiver in a bruising grip her roared into the phone, "Whoever the fuck this is better have good Radamn reason for calling this fucking late!"

Silence engulfed the other end before a timid voice said, "Is…Isis or Malik there?"

Angrily rising from his side he stomped over to the crying children and took them both from her arms. He handed her the phone, "It's your fucking brother."

Quickly Isis exited the room and closed the door. She finally held the phone to her ear, "Odion, it's me Isis."

"Isis! Where is everything okay!?" He paused for a minute, "What's that noise?"

The Tomb Protector knew if she could hear the "_Ima_" wails clear as day, surely Odion could, "Its Malik and Mokuba."

There was a pause, "Screaming for their…mothers in _Hebrew_?"

"Listen Odion, Malik and Mokuba were foolish enough to dabble in some magic books Kaiba has, and turned themselves into babies. I'm sorry I forgot to call you. Kaiba and I have just had our hands full!"

"Sounds like it," Odion remarked. He even winced a bit at a particular high pitched shriek. "Wait! Kaiba has magic books?! How long has he had them? Does he have proper authorization to keep those? What were Malik and Mokuba doing with them? Wouldn't he keep them locked up? And why—"

Kaiba them cracked the door to his bedroom, "Wrap it up Isis!" He demanded through gritted teeth before closing the door back.

"Listen Odion, I can't explain anymore right now, but know that you can stop worrying. Later on this morning, after your class, I need you to call the museum and tell then neither one of us will be there."

A bit irritated that none of his questions had truly been answer he nodded reluctantly, "Okay sister! I will then come to the mansion to help."

As usual Odion was taking his defensive stance whenever the siblings were in trouble. "I'm not sure what you can do."

There was yet another paused before Odion brought up an overlooked issue, "If you two make a list I could pick up some things for…the _babies_." It felt odd saying it, especially about his sister and Seto Kaiba.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "That would be wonderful Odion! We'll have one ready by the time you get here; _shukran_ dear brother."

"_Afwan_ dear sister."

"I will see you later on Odion; _ma'assalama_." She hit the end button and entered back into the room.

There she found Kaiba lying on his back, on the bed, with his eyes closed. Malik and Mokuba were clinging on either side of him, screaming for their _Ima_. She immediately felt bad for the man and moved over towards the pitiful scene. As soon as they spotted Isis their cries went to whimpers.

She climbed in the bed next to him and watched as Malik climbed over Kaiba, kneeing him in the ribs on the way, before making his way to Isis to snuggle into her. Mokuba snuggled between Malik and Kaiba and eventually got still. The two gripped their shirts as they finally went quiet.

"I suppose we're stuck like this till morning," Isis whispered to Kaiba, finding she was quite close to him.

He nodded not opening his eyes, "Indeed."

"What about the phone?"

"I put the ringer on silent."

"Good."

With that the "new parents" made it through their first night and finally reaped the rewards of rest.

PLEASE READ:

Aww, poor Malik and Mokuba! All they want is their _Ima_ and _Aba_. Isis and Kaiba really need to step up as parents and just work through it. Anyway, I would have had this posted sooner but I had to go be a chaperone on a camping trip this past weekend and didn't have time revise this and post it.

Thank you for your patience!

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

Bevakasha – Please

Arabic Words:

La'a – No

Shukran – Thank you

Afwan – Welcome

Ma'assalama – Goodbye

This was posted especially for: Ruby-Knight, Crystal-Tear, and Amber-Kaiba.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 5

Help Arrives

The green Ford Focus whipped into the drive way, coming to a halt behind the easily identified car and motorcycle. Odion could barely pay attention to his instructor that morning. He had been so occupied on making it over to the Kaiba mansion to help with whatever was really going on, that his teacher saw the distress in one of his star pupils and told him he could leave early, since he obviously had a family emergency.

After running a few stop signs and speeding, a ticket later, he was finally getting out of the car and heading to the door. Giving a timid knock he was greeted by silence. He knocked again this time frantically and even rang the doorbell.

"Oh Osiris let them be okay!" He said as he continued to knock on the door. After a few more rings and knocks, he looked around for a fake rock possibly holding a spare key since there was no welcome mat. When nothing was found he simply tried the door and found it to be unlocked.

Slowly making his way in Odion gently closed the door back and called out, "Isis? Kaiba?" Silence; he took a few more timid steps forward. He didn't like the idea of just walking into someone's house unannounced but if something was wrong he was going to find out.

Once the obvious lower level rooms were checked, i.e. the living room and kitchen, he headed upstairs. The first thing he noticed was the open door at the end of the hall to the left. Without another thought he quietly headed in that direction.

"Isis…Kaiba?" Odion whispered when he stood a good foot away from the door. As expected there was no answer and he looked in the room finding why. There, in the middle of the large bed lay Isis and Kaiba asleep.

Kaiba's arm was draped across both boys and secured around Isis's waist. Her leg was up and intertwined with his closest leg. He couldn't tell but he was sure their foreheads were barely touching. Cocooned between their abdomens were two small bundles he guessed were his brother and Mokuba. Malik had his hands fisted in Isis's shirt with his head tucked against her breasts. Mokuba had his thumb in his mouth and his face nuzzled into Kaiba's chest.

The oldest Ishtar couldn't help but give an odd look at the close scene before him. However, since he knew Isis and Kaiba barely got any sleep, he softly closed the door and headed back downstairs to wait in his car. However, just as he opened the front door he found three men standing there.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami cocked his head to the left a bit, scrutinizing the man, "Odion? Did Isis call you too?"

He nodded as he gave glances to the yami's flanking him, "What are you two doing here?"

A psycho tanned yami grinned innocently, "You didn't hear? Isis called us to find the incantation to her little curse problem."

"She called you!?" Odion gaped. He quickly turned to Yami knowing he'd tell the truth, "My Pharaoh, is this true?"

Yami nodded gravely, "She did. I'm also here to help but more importantly keep an eye on these two."

"Keep an eye on us…ha…" The white haired maniac began, "You better keep an eye on your own ass…_Pharaoh_…"

Yami shot a glare at the robber and focused back on Odion, "Could we come in?"

"Of course; sorry I didn't let you in sooner," Odion apologized as he held the door open. After the three were in he closed the door softly and led them into the living room, "Isis and Kaiba are still sleep. They had a long night is my guess."

"Oh, so the little snots gave them a rough night, eh?" Bakura looked over at Marik giving a quite feral smirk, "Should we wake them?"

Before Marik could respond, Odion did for him, "No, you shall not. Sister and Kaiba deserve their sleep and we'll simply wait till they come downstairs."

Yami gave a curt nod, "Agreed. So you two keep yourselves on this couch."

"Or what?" Bakura poked, "What are you going to do?"

"Yea!" Marik added in, "With both of us here, what can you do alone?"

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed "Don't test me. I've beat you plenty of times Bakura and I've already proved I can handle you Marik. Plus, you two forget, Odion is here to help."

Odion nodded, "I am more than willing to assist Yami."

Marik and Bakura swapped looks before busting out laughing, "ODION! Yea, okay! Now we're really scared!" Marik roared.

Despite him self, a slight twinge of red dusted across the translators cheeks.

**Upstairs**

A small head of thick black locks and soft platinum hair, sat up at the sounds of laughter. Already feeling excited at the new day, Mokuba giggled as well while Malik smiled and cooed. Immediately Isis and Kaiba sat up; they had a bit of trouble when they found their legs wound around each other and with a blush from her end and a scowl from his, they untangled themselves and properly sat up.

"_Ima_! _Aba_! _Ima_! _Aba_!" Mokuba clapped glad to see his "parents" finally awake. Malik also joined in the celebration with a smile and a few coos.

Kaiba braced his head between he hands; here he was hoping everything that happened last night was a terrible dream brought on by a coffee crash and hard day's work. Yet, here a flailing baby Mokuba and tot sized Malik laid next to him, still wrapped in their shirts. Not to mention, Isis was still there.

'What a great way to start the day,' he thought loudly on the account the woman next to him gave him a narrowed look.

Before Isis could retort to what she believed Kaiba was thinking, they both heard sounds coming from downstairs. Quickly she looked over at the digital read out on his nightstand, "I suppose they're early…"

They both rose to their feet and grabbed a baby. They exited his room and headed down the stairs to hear more voices coming from the living room. Immediately the CEO got an even sourer look on his face.

Bakura and Marik halted their laughter the moment they heard footsteps. The four all turned and witnessed the phenomenon for themselves. "Well look here Marik; the little snots are babies!" Bakura barked.

As if knowing he was being talked about, Malik hid his face in Isis's neck, occasionally peaking out. Mokuba on the other hand greeted the room with a series of giggles and mass amounts of drool.

Isis bowed a bit before addressing the Pharaoh, "Yami, I am so glad you are here on such short notice."

"You're not glad to see us?" Marik sniffled, "Aww Isis, you hurt our feelings."

Odion grunted, "What feelings?"

"We do have feelings!" Marik retorted.

Kaiba then snorted, "Between stealing souls, trying to take over the world, and stomping on whomever you had to, to achieve it I seriously doubt you two have any feelings besides the pains of defeat; I would ad the gratification of victory but you two have never experienced that form of elation, have you?"

Marik and Bakura were now fuming. "Well, well, well, seems someone has a briefcase up their ass. How about I kindly remove it and replace it with my foot!" Bakura's voice was now dangerously low.

Kaiba chuckled arrogantly, "Don't waste your breath Bakura. You're chopped full of empty threats."

"How could you think that?" Marik chuckled. He knew what his friend was capable of and he simply wanted to add more coals to the fire. Who wouldn't want to see Bakura and Kaiba go at it? Especially with the baby in his arms; he almost wasn't as menacing as usual. _Almost_.

"Easy; almost everything that Bakura or even you have threatened, has never happened." With that he handed Mokuba to Isis, "I don't have time for this dim-witted exchange. Call me if you actually need me for something." With that he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen.

"_Aba_…?" Mokuba cocked his head to one side reaching for the retreating from.

Malik then looked over Isis's shoulder, "_Aba_?"

Next thing Isis knew the two were whimpering; she knew if she didn't get into the kitchen soon, she would have two wailing babies. Quickly turning to the guests she attempted her face not to show what was to come, "Please, follow me into the kitchen." With that she turned and entered the eating area to find a sulking business man sipping his coffee.

He rolled his eyes as he watched the others file in after him, "So much for peace…"

"You know we can't separate without the two getting upset." As soon as their large eyes settled on the brunet their whimpers quieted down. Mokuba went back to playing with his left foot while Malik played with the material of Isis's shirt.

"Is this an effect of the curse sister?" Odion asked mesmerized by the bite-sized Malik.

"No, we just believe in twenty-four hour family togetherness," Kaiba remarked setting down the mug.

"Idiot," Bakura snorted. Marik sniggered quietly all while the two received glares from Yami.

Isis scowled at Kaiba along with Odion, "Yes Odion, it is. We found we can't separate without Malik and Mokuba getting upset. It's on a rather severe level; we can't even be in the second room without one of them screaming."

Odion looked sympathetic, "_Aasif_ sister…"

"It's all right, well, it's not but at least you're here to help. Along with the Pharaoh and his _company_," Isis gave small smiles around the room.

Marik placed a hand on his hip, "Finally, a little appreciation."

Kaiba rolled his eyes for the millionth time, "You all aren't here to chat. You're here to fix the baby problem we are currently facing. Now, follow me." He turned and everyone filed out behind him as he headed to his private library.

Once all the security measures were met, they entered into the large room. After the expected comments from the others about the room, he got down to business pointing to the items on the table there. "Here is the book they used; it's already turned to the page. These small statues were also to blame for this." He motioned to the god and goddess sitting before the book.

Yami moved around the desk and began skimming across the page; Marik and Bakura came behind him, reading over his shoulder. After a bit of time Kaiba once more spoke, "Well?"

"Well what?" Yami asked distractedly as he gingerly turned the page.

"How long is this going to take to fix?"

"Hm…" Yami flipped back to the other page then looked around the room thoughtfully. "My guess is a few days…to a few months."

"Excuse me?" Isis choked. She glanced over at Kaiba and found he was barely keeping it together. She understood that curses took time to be lifted but months?

Yami frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, "It all depends on how long it takes to find all the needed items to do the incantations. Not to mention, depending on how aged the magic is this could be a step-by-step process of eliminating all of the effects. And judging by what I'm seeing here, there is quite a list on everything that's currently affecting you."

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba determined, "We do have lives to live. We can't very well play House for the next few months."

"Despite his aggressive stance, I agree as well," Isis agreed. "There has to be a faster way."

"Give me that!" Bakura growled as he shoved past Yami to stand before the book. After reading everything he just did he smiled, "Well, seems short-stack is right. This will take a while."

Marik chuckled, "This just keeps getting better."

Yami pushed aside his thoughts of dooming Bakura royally and turned to Isis and Kaiba, "My sincerest apologies for this Isis and Kaiba. We'll start working on this right now. Bakura, find the books _Yang_. Marik I'll need you to do some reading on the statues and make sure we don't need any other artifacts."

Neither one of the yamis made a move and gave Yami a very surprised and annoyed face, "What makes you think we're going to listen to you?" Bakura spat.

"Exactly!" Marik added.

Yami gave a dark chuckle, "Did you two really think I'd bring you here without any insurance?" He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it to find another sheet with it. The two looked down at it and gaped.

"You…you…YOU BASTARD!" Malik squeaked. Bakura was so stunned with rage he did the only thing he could think of: what he had been told. Reluctantly the two made their way over to the shelves and got to the tasks they were given.

Yami went back to reading over the book while three persons eyed him curiously. He looked up and gave a smug smile, "You don't want to know." With that he went back to flipping through the book while the curses of the other two were heard in the background of his turning pages.

"I wonder what he did," Odion remarked as they left the three in the library.

"I really don't give a damn. Whatever it takes to get the job done; speaking of that, what is exactly your purpose of coming here?" Kaiba asked Odion as they entered back in his study. "You're obviously not staying in there with the others." He knew if the Ishtar brotherly said it was simply to check on things he would lose it.

Despite his negativity, Odion responded rather nicely, "To assist; I figured you two could use some…supplies for the weeks or months ahead."

Kaiba nodded and headed over to his laptop. After settling his brother in his lap, against his chest, his fingers immediately were speeding across the keys. Mokuba watched with wide eyes and a just as wide mouth. After sometime, he grew tired of watching and wanted to join in. Reaching his chubby hand up he proceeded to smack the keyboard silly.

The CEO attempted to force the little one to keep his hands to himself, but when he found he couldn't he turned to Isis, "Take Mokuba."

Isis turned to Odion, "Take Malik." She knew how excitable Mokuba was and the last thing she wanted to do was hold both of them with the chances of Mokuba riling up Malik.

"Um…Sister I—" Before Odion could refuse politely his younger brother was shoved into his arms. Malik's large lilac eyes looked longingly towards Isis and Kaiba from the large hands that now held him.

Isis gave a smile to the cautious tike, "Its okay Malik…it's your…_Ach_."

Malik looked back at Odion curiously and reached a hand forward, running his warm hand across the tattoos across the side of the man's face. "_Ach_?"

After a quick glance at Isis he nodded, "Yes Malik," he pointed to himself, "_Ach_."

Malik scrutinized the man further by running his hand across the healed adornment, before wrapping his other hand around to pull gently on the ponytail. He then ran his hands down to the collar of his shirt and bunched the material in his tiny fists, "_Ach_…" he cooed quietly before nuzzling into his neck, placing his arms flat by his sides.

Isis smiled at the connection made. She watched as her brother loosened up and actually embraced the child as if the world was after him. He was always so protecting over Malik. Never was there a time Odion denied Malik and never was there a time he had a reason to. Even when Marik took over Malik, Odion still put his brother first. Their brotherly bond was strong and would forever strengthen.

Before she could bask in the warmth that was her family anymore, the sound of what she believed was a fast printer rattled her back.

Kaiba grabbed the paper, minding the still drying ink, and handed it to Odion. "This list will have everything that's needed for Mokuba and Malik till the curse is lifted." He dug in his back pocket and removed one of his many credit cards. "No matter the price, just charge it and don't take all day. This shouldn't be a joyous baby shopping adventure for you."

Odion nodded, "I'll be as quick as possible!" He went to hand Malik back to Isis when he found Malik winding his hands in his shirt. "Help sister…"

Isis walked over and smiled warmly at Malik as she slowly pried him from Odion. Malik gave one last look at Odion before once more snuggling into Isis. "Thank you again for doing this Odion," Isis said as they both escorted him to the door with the list and card in hand.

"I'm always here to help, especially for you and brother." He gave a smile to his siblings and a curt nod to Kaiba before exiting to his car.

Just as Kaiba closed the door a muffled crash caught their ears. With an annoyed sigh Kaiba and Isis made their way back to the hidden library. There they found papers in mid-flight and a mess of differently shaded limbs tangled beneath the manuscript rain.

"DAMMIT YAMI I SWEAR TO RA I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU!" The Thief then sunk his teeth into the neck of the once Pharaoh.

Yami growled in pain and landed his knee into Marik's stomach, "FOR THE LOVE OF OSIRIS BAKURA; FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WASN'T ME IT WAS MARIK!"

Marik "oofed" as the knee made contact with his soft insides and landed another head-butt to Bakura's bowed spine, "HE'S LYING BAKURA! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T MESS WITH YOU!"

The three continued rolling around on the floor in a mess of limbs and parchments. Isis and Kaiba weren't sure who was winning but they were pretty sure neither did the yamis. What obvious adults of the room saw as a major annoyance and damper on the progress of removing the spell, Mokuba and Malik saw it as a form of entertainment.

Mokuba watched with wide eyes, mouth just as wide leaking ample amounts of drool. When one of the men cursed or damned someone, he clapped and giggled enthusiastically. It was almost as if he was cheering for one of them, who exactly? Only he knew. Malik on the other hand, had more of a reserved reaction to the squabble. He almost didn't look interested however the fact that he didn't turn his eyes away was a clear show in his attention.

"I suppose you didn't consider this factor as I did; now you see why I didn't want these lunatics in my house."

Isis clenched her jaw at the display. She knew if she and Kaiba somehow broke them up, only a few minutes later they'd be back in a fight. These three weren't going to get anything done at this rate. She offered a quiet prayer to gods of old and hoped that something good would come out of this.

For at the moment, the only positives they had were that their brothers were still alive and with them. And that particular detail had already been appreciated.

PLEASE READ:

Seems the yamis aren't much help. Surprised? I wouldn't be. Ha ha. Also, (has a shocked face) I am _EXTREMELY_ surprised for the responses I have gotten for this tale. When I came up with the idea initially I was thinking to myself: "Now who in the world is going to read this?" However, seeing all of the responses I've gotten to this has really fueled my ideas for everything in future chapters.

So this is my belated Halloween treat to you all. Thank you SO MUCH for the support!!! (Hands out Reese's Peanut-butter Cups to everyone)

And, camping sucked! Ever since I've gotten back I have been sick. Even now I'm sick. It's been like three weeks. That's the reason it took me longer than I wanted to update this.

Also, about a certain review questioning why in-fact I use Arabic _and_ Hebrew, I will explain why in a factual aspect. (clears throat)

Hebrew is in-fact a linguistic relative to Arabic and even Aramaic. Do to Isis's character being so educated in the ways of cultures, religions, etc. it would not be uncommon for her to be fluent in Arabic, Hebrew, and many other dead or ancient languages.

Also you have to keep in mind, these magic books are old. Hebrew is quite an aged language so it's not too big of a stretch for said spells to be in Hebrew. Now, if during the dialogue, her switching between the languages is too confusing, I'll adjust it according. Just let me know.

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

Ach – Brother

This was posted especially for: Amber-Kaiba, Crystal-Tear, Ruby-Knight, Farewell101(Hope I explained it well enough to you!), Anon Goddess, SAPPHIRELIBRA1995, and Mikkimikka.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 6

Supplies Supplied

Four fist fights, two verbal attacks, and three smoking breaks later, the secret study was finally silent. The only sounds heard were that of shuffling artifacts, footsteps, and turning pages. Occasionally the quiet curse was mumbled followed by a retort but that was about it.

After Kaiba had barged in around the fourth fight and threatened to erase all three of them off the face of the planet, with some very convincing choice of words, he was able to settle them down. However, the babies had proven to be a different challenge.

Mokuba and Malik whimpered, wailed, and whined for what felt like hours when it had only been an hour. Kaiba was unceremoniously strewn across his arm chair in the living room with Mokuba crying loudly on his chest; his red face was buried in his work shirt from the day before, saturating it with his salty pain. He gripped his shirt, shaking the cloth as if begging Kaiba to take away his misery.

The CEO adorned a rare pained face as he watched his baby sibling wretch the cloth in distress, "Mokie…please?"

"_AAABBBAAA_!" Mokuba responded burying his face back in the cloth. Without any other ideas the older Kaiba patted the smaller boy's back with one hand while running his hands through the thick black hair.

Isis was fairing about the same. She was sprawled out on the couch with Malik's face buried in her breast. He as well was gripping her pajama shirt in a similarly pained way as his counterpart. He whimpered and whined, kicking his chubby legs painfully into her ribs. However, Isis had gotten use to the assault quite a while ago.

'Ra, please hurry Odion along!' Isis thought gripping her hair.

They two had figured out that the babies were hungry but they had nothing safe for them to eat. Not even milk was in the fridge. They had already discussed Kaiba calling a servant to go out and get something, but the last thing he wanted was word getting out about their situation; so one of them going was also out of the question because it would require all of them going including the babies. They decided waiting for Odion was the best idea; or at least they thought so an hour ago.

Just as they felt themselves cracking, they heard the front door swing open followed by a rustling of bags. Immediately Kaiba rose, a crying Mokuba in tow. Isis followed suit and headed for the foyer.

There stood Odion kicking ice off his boots with what appeared to be grocery bags in his hands. "Please Brother; tell me that's baby food."

Slowly his green eyes rose to the terrible site that was Kaiba and Isis. They looked absolutely drained, their clothes wrinkled along with their hair. The children's faces were stained and currently the two were whimpering loudly and wiggling.

"It is," he replied slowly.

Kaiba stepped forward snagging the bags, "Took you long enough!" He then headed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Odion, really!" Isis said over her shoulder as she rushed after the speedy CEO.

Once in the kitchen Kaiba usual grace vanished as he tore into the bags grabbing the little glass jars, while Isis dug through another bag finding plastic spoons. Immediately they each grabbed a jar and sat down on one of the bar chairs, seating their child before them.

They balanced the two while they pried the jars open and immediately went to shoveling the mashed sweet potatoes into their mouths. Mokuba and Malik cooed happily as food entered their tiny mouths were they moved it around, sampling the mush, before allowing it down their throats.

Soon the first jar ran out and they quickly went for the next one closest all while Odion shuffled in and out of the house in the background. Once the third jar was emptied Mokuba reached for Kaiba, as Malik reached for Isis.

"Finally…" Isis sighed as Malik rested his head on her shoulder, finally calmed.

Kaiba rose from the chair, ignoring the mess for now, and headed into the foyer where he found Odion bringing in the last of the baby stuff, which happened to be a stroller. He wheeled it next to the bags and looked up at the messy babies and just as messy "parents".

Catching Kaiba's scrutinizing gaze of the items he quickly said, "I got everything on the list."

"You better have," Kaiba said as he spotted the stroller.

Odion followed his gaze and smiled sheepishly, "It was on the list. Also, it's one of those tandem strollers where you can use the seats as car-seats if you want too."

"Thank you so much Odion," Isis beamed as she looked at the bags.

"Now, toys go in the living room, anything bed, bath, sleep, or clothing related goes in my room, and I'm quite sure I don't have to tell you were to put the food." With that said Kaiba turned and left the room taking a contented Mokuba with him.

Isis hated the idea of Kaiba ordering her brother around, but as usual Odion didn't take his demands as demands but more as instructions. It was different for him. Rolling her eyes at her brother's overly helpful nature she followed Kaiba back into the living room where he was sitting on his arm chair properly with a sluggish Mokuba in his lap. Isis sat down and also placed Malik in her lap with his back to her. They sat in silence, listening to the soft baby coos of a full belly and the occasional rustling from the foyer.

After a bit more time, Odion entered. First he laid down a white blanket with blue and black trim, that had baby Blue-Eyes White Dragons and baby Red-Eyes Black Dragons on it fighting over a rattler, tiled all over it. He exited then once more reentered with a plastic baby play station, differently colored blocks, and green and yellow pacifiers clipped to his shirt.

He set everything up, catching the attention of Mokuba and Malik who interestedly looked at the jungle gym type baby learning station, centered by the gaily colored blocks. Odion then undid the binky's from his shirt and handed the green one to Isis and the yellow one to Kaiba.

"The lady at the store said someone in their age groups would appreciate blocks and a play station that could make noises and have flashing lights."

"Lady at the store?" Kaiba asked.

He nodded, "I only had to go to one place to get everything, even the food. There's this place called '_Baby Bloomers_' downtown that's a one stop shop for children of all age groups. They're number one for baby needs. A worker there was a lot of help in picking items."

"What did she say when she saw the name on the credit card?" Isis asked for Kaiba. She knew the CEO was worried about people finding out for the sheer fact he was a media magnet. They wrote from incriminating lies to what foods he would and would not eat. He wanted something private, especially something like this.

Odion raised his hands in defense, "Don't worry about it; I told her Kaiba Corporation was having a company raffle for new mothers in the building." Kaiba snorted at the lie while Isis chuckled. A lie was a lie. "How about you…um, let the kids try it out?" Odion asked obviously anxious. He wouldn't tell them, but he had been excited the whole time while shopping. At first he was hesitant about getting things but the lady had made him feel perfectly at ease.

"In a moment," Isis stood, "Kaiba and I should bathe and dress them. I believe it's not best for the two to still be in their old shirts, especially since they've been fed."

Kaiba groaned to himself as he followed Isis up the stairs to his bathroom. Now they had to bathe them? He was really getting tired of this. He knew things would get messy fast just by the way Mokuba was blowing spit bubbles. However, he hadn't been able to shower yet, so maybe a few suds on him wouldn't be so bad.

Entering his spacious tile bathroom, the two found an assortment of baby products around the large tub. Randomly picking one and reading it, Isis decided on a simple softly fragranced body and hair wash. Already knowing what needed to be done she turned to Kaiba, "Could you take Malik for me? I can't start the bath with him in my arms."

"Fine," he responded taking the little blonde in his arms. He balanced each of their bottoms on top of his forearms, while they wound their hands in his shirt.

Mokuba paused in the middle of a particularly large saliva bubble and looked over at Malik. He reached his sweet potato crusted hand out and swiped it across his arm experimentally. Malik stopped playing with the fabric of the CEO's shirt and looked over at Mokuba, trying to analyze the fellow tot the best he could.

The black haired boy grew tired of his violet gaze and opened his mouth, speaking loud clicking high-pitched gibberish that ended with a smile. Malik cocked his head to one side and responded in a softer revving coo while running his hand awkwardly through his hair.

Kaiba watched the two with mild interest as they continued their "conversation" if it could even be considered that. He shifted his gaze to the woman leaning over the tub and watched as she turned off the water standing. She rolled back her sleeves and went back over to the products grabbing the wash cloths there.

After dipping her fingers in the bath water one more time she mumbled to herself before facing the man behind her, "The bath is ready." He immediately handed the still gibbering blonde to her.

Once his sleeves were rolled up as well, he untangled Mokuba from his shirt and placed him in the tub next to Malik. The water came up to about their navels and it was just the right temperature. It made him wonder had Isis done this before, especially when he watched the small toys float around through the bubbles.

Mokuba kept true to Kaiba's suspicions and instantaneously began splashing with everything he had, laughing wildly. Malik on the other hand grabbed a handful of bubbles and placed them in his mouth, smacking experimentally.

"Malik…" Isis began and watched as the baby turned his head towards her, a bubbles mustache and beard slowly sliding down his little face. His eyes were alight and a small smile graced his lips, glad his _Ima_ was giving him personal attention. "We don't eat bubbles," she emphasized with a shake of her head.

Malik looked from the handful he was about to shove in to the woman gently scrubbing him. "_Ima_?" He asked looking from the suds back to her patient face. Slowly she nodded and he dipped his hand back into the water smiling big and cooing, happy he made his _Ima_ happy.

Isis went back to washing while he idly chewed on a water toy. She looked over at Kaiba and tried her best not to crack a smile. Mokuba was royally splashing his _Aba_ to the point of drowning him; the CEO's stern face was dripping with sud-coated water and his shirt was thoroughly saturated. He was grumbling under his breath a he speedily completed bathing Mokuba before rinsing the wiggling mass.

Isis grabbed the towels placed at the end of the tub and handed one to Kaiba. They lifted them out and wrapped them up. Heading back into his bedroom they found the bags of clothes and diapers. After the boys were dried and their diaper needs were met, they snapped them into plain white onesies before putting their feetie pajamas on. Malik were a light green color with brown bear cubs all over it while Mokuba's were blue with white puppies on them. They even had a little hood attacked to the collar with the animal's ears on it.

Isis gladly pulled up Malik's hood and smiled softly at the little cub ears. "Hm…you must admit Kaiba, they are cute."

"Cute?" He grunted, "More like demeaning." He watched as Mokuba yanked his hood on and fiddled with the ears. Moving his little hands, Kaiba pulled the hood off before Mokuba pulled it right back on. He rolled his eyes, "Now that they're taken care of, it's time my needs were met."

He handed the freshly washed babe to Isis and tugged on the buttons of his sopping wet dress shirt before finally being able to remove it. He then tugged on the bottom of the just as wet undershirt and balled it up with the other shirt.

Against her better judgment her eyes lingered on the lightly defined muscles rippling beneath the glistening pale skin. Her top teeth dug into her bottom lip as a blush dusted across her cheeks. "Should I just wait…here?"

He smoothed his wet bangs out of his eyes and nodded, "Keep them quiet." With that he turned and went back into the bathroom closing the door. Shortly after that she heard the shower come on.

Plopping down on the bed, Mokuba and Malik wiggled out of her grasp and went to crawling around together on his bed, once more starting their "conversation" back up. She wasn't worried of either one falling do the fact the bed was so large.

A knock them came to the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes Odion," Isis responded.

The Ishtar brother came in rolling a large suitcase behind him, "I wasn't sure what to get and what not to get, so I just…grabbed a few things." A nervous chuckle came as he remembered going through his sister's "delicates". Never again did he want to witness what he had in that little drawer.

"Thank you Odion." She wheeled the bag in and put it at the foot of the bed on its back. She stood back up, giving a quick look to the still exploring tots before face her brother, "Thank you for all the help. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to help us."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "I'm your brother Isis; no need to thank me." With that he gave her hug, "I have some work to do so I have to head back to the house."

"Well, the house will definitely be quiet for you to get things done."

He chuckled and nodded, "Call me if you need me." He gave her a pat on her shoulder exited the room closing the door back.

Just as he left Kaiba emerged in a cloud of steam from the shower. A towel was deliciously wrapped around his waist. The material sagged to show his pelvis lines disappearing beneath the cotton. His hair was wetly, sexily strewn across his head. Isis was glad Odion had left so that only the CEO could witness her devastating blush.

"Uh…Odion just left…he left me clothes," she somehow formed despite the uneasy choke that plagued her vocal cords.

He glanced over at a clock hanging on the wall and scowled, "Those idiots should be leaving in the next two hours." He looked on the bed and found the two changed sibling's chewing on the comforter. Putting his irritations aside he strolled into his closet to dress. He heard a bit of rummaging before the bathroom door closed again and he heard the shower once more start.

After settling on a simple pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, he reentered to find Mokuba half asleep on the bed with Malik already curled up sleep. Spotting the cribs in the corner of the room he pulled them over and settled them at the end of the bed. Sure his bed was big enough for all four of them to sleep in, but having to share it with one unwanted body was enough for him.

Gingerly he lifted the sleeping babes one at the time and placed them in their individual cribs. The only way he knew whose was whose was by the plushies Odion had placed in their corners. Mokuba scooted up in his sleep pressing his head against the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Malik was cuddling with his Winged Dragon of Ra.

He went back over to the corner of the room and found the box holding the baby monitors. Being the technical whiz he was he had them up and running in no time. He picked two of them up and decided one in each crib was good.

"Good, they're sleep…"

Kaiba turned around to find Isis zipping her bag back up as she slowly rose in her green three button long sleeved sleep shirt over a white camisole, white shorts, and wool knee highs. Her hair was still wet, showing the little waves in her hair.

"I was hoping they would sleep after eating and a bath," she said more to herself than him. She smiled down at the two, tucking them in a bit more. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to get cold during the night.

Kaiba made his way back over and settled the monitors in the corners of the cribs, making sure it was positioned to where it wouldn't be in the way of their bodies. Once that was done he handed on of the speakers to Isis; the one that was linked to Malik's.

She looked down at it thoughtfully before looking back at the brunet, "I'm going to go downstairs and make a few bottles of formula and put the rest of the food away." She didn't mind leaving them now since they were sleep and she had the baby monitor on her side.

He nodded and watched her leave out the corner of his eye, honing in on her white shorts. Feeling that familiar warming he pushed it aside and followed her out, turning off the light.

PLEASE READ:

Okay. I'm here. Posting! I feel like I took forever and if you agree, sorry. This is more of filler for things to come. Also, I've had plot bunnies beating me in my sleep these past few days and I have been toggling with another fic idea. Maybe I'll post it after I finish this, IF I can get it started like I want.

Thanks for the patience! PS! Some sexual tension starts showing next chapter between Kaiba and Isis. I think its do, don't you?

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for: Mikkimikka, Amber-Kaiba(Glad I have inspired you! Hope you finish your story), and SAPPHIRELIBRA1995.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 7

Quite a Few Days Off

Isis paused in getting together needed items to make the boys bottles when she heard shifting blankets from the baby monitor. She held it to her ear and heard a soft coo before once more silence. The last thing she wanted was Malik or Mokuba to wake up and find her not there, along with Kaiba.

Turning back to the formula mix and milk she went to mixing the two. She read online that children there age might not want to give up formula and that you should mix the two just in case. She wasn't sure whether or not Mokuba and Malik liked formula or just milk, so mixing the two didn't seem bad.

After getting the formula made and the milk out she began opening different cabinets searching for the bottles. When she finally found them they were in perfect reach for Odion's height, but not her own. Deciding climbing on the counters was out of the question she opted for looking around for a mini-ladder or step stool.

"I suppose only people who clear six feet can access this kitchen without problems…" She mumbled when she didn't find one. Once more she stood before the cabinet and reached up high with all she had, raising to her tiptoes. A certain long pale arm extended past hers, able to reach the needed items in one large hand bringing them down on the counter before her. She turned around and found the CEO to be extremely close…too close.

"Thank you Kaiba," she gave a twitched smile before moving past him back to the counter. There she mixed the two white liquids in the clear bottles and heated them up slightly before placing them in the refrigerator. "Is the Pharaoh gone?" She asked as she closed the fridge back.

He nodded, "They decided to leave early…luckily."

Ignoring his comment she continued, "I was hoping to thank them before they did."

"Why? They'll be back tomorrow plus they've done nothing but waste time." He moved over to the bowl of fruit on the island and grabbed one of the apples there, taking a rather loud bite from it.

Her stomach then gave a small rumble alerting her she had not eaten since yesterday. She had been so wrapped up in the kids she had forgotten to feed herself. Talk about rough motherhood. She moved over to the same bowl and was going to eat an orange but didn't feel like peeling it or dealing with the juices. So she picked a banana.

Kaiba shifted his eyes over to the woman next to him and watched as one of her dainty hands held the base of the yellow fruit, while the other gracefully peeled away the outer layer. She only brought it half way down and then wrapped her lips around the top, before biting it off with a satisfied sigh.

Halfway through the fruit snack she suddenly remembered something and shoved the last half of it in. He expected her to choke on the yellow piece until she turned and he found it had disappeared. Had Isis Ishtar just deep throated a banana in his kitchen? And why was he just finding out about this?

"Kaiba, may I use your phone please?" She moved over to the garbage and disposed of the peel before moving towards the phone hanging on the wall by the doorway.

He glanced over his shoulder, "If it's important."

"Thank you," she thanked before taking the phone off the base. She moved out of the kitchen, bracing her back against wall.

After dialing in a familiar number she waited; three rings later someone answered, "Thank you for calling '_Hardback_, _Paperback We Got It!_' what can I help you with?"

Isis rolled her eyes at what was probably the worst name for a bookstore, "Hello, is Mr. Kudo in?"

The girl on the other line paused, "Isis, is that you?"

"It is…who is this?"

"It's Tachi!" She listened to the shuffling in the background before it finally stopped; she had a feeling she knew where the girl had gone, "Sorry! I had to go to the supply closet, you know procedure." Anytime the girl hid away to talk to an employee she was going to warn them about their lovely manager, Mr. Kudo. "Mr. Kudo is quite angry today! Why? I never know but then again who does?"

Isis gave a sigh, "That's not what I needed to hear. Listen Tachi, I need to take some days…possibly weeks off…" No longer would the 'Kaiba watching them in the evening and she watching them in the day' plan work out. They couldn't leave the boys alone with one but not the other.

"WEEKS!? No offense but have you gone nuts?!" Tachi nearly squealed, "It took him till the last minute before he decided I could take a day off to go to my grandmother's funeral. You better have a good reason."

"I do! It's my brother…he's really…_changed_."

"Changed?"

"Sick…he's really sick," she quickly added, "I can't leave him alone."

Tachi paused, "The best way to handle this would be to ask him in person. If you do it over the phone he'll freak…" Isis then heard yelling in the background, "Listen! We close tonight at ten, it's still early why don't you come by and ask."

"Oh I don't—"

"She'll be there," Kaiba quickly assured after snatching the phone away. Before the confused girl on the other end could respond he hung up. "Get dressed; we're going to the bookstore."

"Excuse me Kaiba, but I'm sure I can handle this myself. Not to mention, the boys are sleep. And finally, why were you listening to my conversation? That's quite rude of you," she said matter-of-factly.

"You obviously can't handle it yourself if it's not already taken care of, the boys will stay sleep most likely, and it's my house and phone you are using so I can listen to whatever I want." He then turned and headed up the stairs, Isis reluctantly following.

Thirty minutes later the boys were still sleep but in their little winter coats and hats, Isis insisted on them wearing. While she had dressed them and packed a diaper bag, Kaiba had brought his dark red Cadillac Escalade around and installed the car-seats in the back. Once the seats were in place and the heat had warmed up the car, he turned it down and closed the door.

He walked around the car just to find Isis exiting the door. She was wearing a simple pair of black flat-footed boots that came up to her calves, dark jeans, and a black coat with large black buttons down the front. She also had on black gloves, a black beanie, and a black scarf. A still sleeping Mokuba and Malik were balanced on her hips, with the diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

For a moment he dared to imagine if this whole scenario was the obvious. Oddly enough a comforting, soothing feeling filled him.

But he didn't allow it to linger long.

Moving over to her, he took Mokuba from her arms and moved around to his side where he buckled him in. Isis did the same with Malik but on her side of the car. After settling the baby bag between the still sleeping tots, she climbed in the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt. Kaiba followed suit and pulled the car out of the driveway.

"You do know where the bookstore is, don't you Kaiba?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Isis, I do. I've sort of lived here my whole life."

"Plenty of people have lived in New York their whole lives and don't even know how to get to the Statue of Liberty." She couldn't help but give a small smile at the huff he gave.

Shortly after that he clicked on the XM radio. A sad but darkly romantic piano resounded softly through the vehicle's sound system. Beethoven's _Moonlight_ _Sonata_ continued reign over the sound in the car. She glanced over towards the driver and watched as his eyes constantly darted to the rearview mirror. He wasn't only watching Mokuba but Malik as well.

"They're fine Kaiba."

Quickly moving his eyes back to the road he made a snorting noise, "I know that Isis." However the light dusting of pink didn't go unnoticed to her eyes in the dashboard lighting.

Thirty minutes later they were greeted with the rush hour traffic of downtown Domino. Despite the size of the SUV, Kaiba sped and weaved through the cars like a true pro. It was obvious the CEO's driving habits were the same no matter what he drove or who was in it. By the time they reached the bookstore, Isis was sure she was on the verge of a heart-attack.

After quickly parallel parking on the curb before the establishment, Kaiba kept the engine running and motioned to Isis, "Well?"

"Right…" She undid her seatbelt and climbed out. She made her way around the front, ignoring the eyes on her. Many people recognized the large vehicle but couldn't quite place who it belonged it, especially since the windows so tinted and there was such a glare off the windshield from the setting sun.

Isis entered the bookstore and spotted the redheaded freckle-faced teen known as Tachi. She gave the girl a nervous smile and the teen motioned to where Mr. Kudo was. Slowly she made her way to the back and knocked on the office door.

"Who is it?" The deep voice demanded.

"Isis Ishtar Sir."

"Enter…"

Slowly she opened the door to find the man. The tall bulky man's dark blonde comb-over was currently ruffled along with his button down, tie, and slacks. He swiveled away from his computer and focused his scrutinizing caramel eyes on her, "Isis, what do you want?"

"Good evening Mr. Kudo," she sweetly greeted taking a seat across from him, "I come with a request for some time off. A family emergency has come up and I—"

"The only emergency I see here is you in danger of getting fired if you continue on." He cracked his neck and continued to burn his eyes into her.

"But my brother Malik really needs my extra attention since—"

"Since what? We all know your younger brother is fucking bananas. I knew that when I hired you and you did as well. I didn't expect this long term problem to interrupt your duties here."

She was taken a back, "Malik is not crazy; his influences are." Realizing how much sense that made to him she continued on, "Please Mr. Kudo…I really need a few…_weeks_ off."

Suddenly his whole face exploded red, "Weeks?" He said calmly. She nodded. And there went his gasket; he jumped from his seat and moved around, getting right in her face while pointing quite hard against her shoulder, "WEEKS!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? THAT'S IT, YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER. HOW ABOUT THIS—"

"No, how about you shut the Hell up," another male's voice proposed. Isis and Mr. Kudo turned to see Kaiba standing in the doorway of the small office. "Isis, go to the car now."

"Kaiba I—"

"Who the FUCK let you back here?" Mr. Kudo demanded moving to the brunet's face now.

"I don't need permission to go where I want," Kaiba responded quite bratty like. "Now, you won't have to worry about Miss Ishtar anymore because she quits."

"I wha—? Isis began but was once more cut off.

"Oh really?" Mr. Kudo asked shoving Kaiba.

"Actually yes and don't lay your filthy hands on me," Kaiba said in that dangerously low growl. "You should be grateful to breath the same air as me."

Mr. Kudo chuckled, "Oh really pretty boy, is that true? And what the fuck are you going to do about me touching you?" With that the very point of his finger barely grazed the collar of Kaiba's trench coat.

Isis watched in awe as the large angry man flew back over his desk, landing feet up on the other side. Before she could register his bruised jaw and bleeding nose, Kaiba grabbed Isis by her arm and drug her down the hall to his office. Once they were back in the open, people had crowded the bookstore in hopes of catching why the great Seto Kaiba was with the female Duelist Isis Ishtar.

As soon as the fans spotted them they all stood in silence catching the angry look of the CEO and the shocked one of the woman he currently had in tow. He chirped the car open and moved around to her side, opening the door and shoving her in. He then slammed the door angrily and climbed in his side, before burning rubber out of the parking spot, cutting off a car or two.

He whipped out his cell phone and spoke quickly into it before hanging up. By the time they hit the freeway, her brain once more began to function. "Kaiba, what have you done?"

"Seriously Isis, don't start with me. That guy was a bastard with no good reason for being one. He's a waste of management and doesn't deserve the position he has…_had_."

"I told you I could handle it," she said quite indignantly. Her eyes shifted over to his face, narrowing slightly.

"Obviously you couldn't, especially if handling it was reasoning with that asshole. You're too good of a worker to waste away at some shit-hole. I just put in to have Mr. Kudo removed and a new manager to take his place. If you still want that job you're overqualified for, fine. No doubt he'll hire you back. However, I wouldn't if I was you."

She shifted her eyes back to the road in which they were speeding down. Taking a moment to process everything he just said, she realized he was right. She really hadn't given herself that much credit about her skills. She had been too busy selling trashy romance novels. Giving a sigh she looked over and found the CEO to still be fuming a bit.

His right hand's knuckles were red and his jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed. His foot had the pedal to the floor while the other foot was tapping impatiently against the floorboard. Oddly enough, she found his rage…attractive? She remembered how demanding his presence had been in the office, especially when his svelte form had laid out her two hundred and something pound boss.

Before she knew it the SUV came to a stop in the driveway. He angrily killed the engine and got out, moving to the back. She followed suit and they carried the still sleeping babies in, leaving the diaper bag in the Escalade just in case.

Kaiba was murmuring all the way up the stairs before removing Mokuba's jacket and hat off and settling him into his crib. Isis also removed Malik's winter wear and settled him into bed. When she turned around she found the brunet's retreating form head out of his room, already dressed back in black lounge pants and a white T-shirt. After she was once more in her pajamas and grabbed the baby monitors and headed downstairs.

Luckily she found him the first place she looked: his study. He was furiously typing away on his computer, the many monitors around him blipping and doing tasks as well. "Kaiba…"

"What?" He demanded not pausing his typing.

"I wanted to thank you."

He faltered in his report, a red jagged line forming under the misspelled word. He looked over at her, "No need, it was really my pleasure." A dangerous glow came to his eyes that gave her an odd tingling along with a blush.

"Despite the way things were handled, I would like to thank you for showing me I'm more than that job was."

He snorted, "Isis, don't flatter yourself. A monkey could do that job, you just happen to be a small step up do to your humanity."

"Truly I have the patience of Saint…" she murmured under her breath before blowing the comment off, "Thank you."

"Whatever." He turned back to his laptop, speedily typing away once more.

PLEASE READ:

Okay…if you squint a little bit you can see a few dim sparks. Ha ha. However, next chapter let me tell you, some interesting things will take place to bring these two closer. It's quite…amazing. Also, since I kept the children asleep, they will be awake next chapter.

Happy Thanksgiving! (covers Kaiba in gravy) YUM.

This was posted especially for: Mikkimikka, Amber-Kaiba, Anon-Goddess, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, and Anna0405.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 8

A Not So Subtle Change

Upon returning to the mansion, Malik and Mokuba decided to wake up much to their distress. Despite the now gurgling babies, they went about their business. Kaiba moved his laptop into the living room, where the two tikes were playing on the blanket covered in toys, and proceeded to get some work done. Isis also brought her laptop into the living room along with a bag of books, and finished up her latest project for the museum after sending them a letter of apology for not being able to come in do to her brother's illness.

Malik sat quietly cooing to himself as he meticulously put together a building of blocks. Mokuba was busy playing with the plastic play station before he spotted Malik's success. Sluggishly crawling over to the other, he shrieked something and Malik gibbered back, handing him a blue block. The two went to working together, building the object as high as they could.

Isis and Kaiba both paused their typing to take in the exchange before going back to typing. That was until they heard the familiar calls. "_Ima_, _Aba_!" Mokuba squealed.

Lifting their gazes once more they focused on the happy baby boy. Picking up a blue block he made his way over to Kaiba on his hands and knees, and grabbed his pants climbing his way up to stand; once there he thrusted the block in his brother, "_Aba_?"

"…Thank you Mokie," Kaiba responded a bit confused.

"_Aba_ neee," Mokuba clicked out as he climbed off his leg. He made his way back over to the pile and picked up a green block and crawled over to Isis offering it to her, "_Ima_?" he grabbed her socks to pull himself up and thrust the green wood higher.

"_Toda_ Mokuba," she smiled taking the block not really sure what to do with it either.

"_Ima_ neee," Mokuba assured as he made his way back over to he and Malik's creation, in which the little Egyptian was still concentrating on. Mokuba went back to helping and Kaiba and Isis set their pieces aside going back to work.

Some time passed and Malik called out, "_Aba_, _Ima_!"

Once more they looked up but this time found the two sitting around a poorly built house. They only reason they could tell it was a house was by the half caved in roof and oddly sized windows in the front they made from the spaces of the blocks.

"_Aba_ neee peez," Malik pointed to the blue block next to his documents.

"_Ima_ neee peez," Mokuba motioned to the green wood by her thigh.

Taking their given pieces, they made their way over to them not sure of what to do, until Malik reached for them and once given to him, handed them to Mokuba. The raven-haired boy then placed them in the supposed doorway to the home behind two little pieces of wood; one was red the other was yellow.

"What is this?" Kaiba asked genuinely curious but still he masked himself, the question coming out dry.

"FWAMWEEE!" Mokuba clapped.

"_Aba_ oooo, _Ima_ eeen, Malee ed, Mokee ehwow." The little blonde looked up obviously proud of his accomplishment. The gray-blued eyed boy also looked up at his parents with pride.

Not really sure what to say, Kaiba opted to stay practical, "Fine…architecture." The small smile he gave was enough for the boys for they beamed up at him.

"Yes," Isis agreed, "good job Malik and Mokuba." She smiled back at the other two and soon the boys went back to playing. Except they moved from the blocks over to the play station, occasionally looking over at their masterpiece to make sure it was okay. Isis and Kaiba went back to working, both taking glances at the block house.

Sometime later Malik and Mokuba grunting and growling brought them away from their screens. The two were sitting down near each other grunting, straining, and occasionally growling. They weren't doing it towards each other, so they weren't being mean to one another, they were just doing it.

Just as quick as it started it soon stopped and two sat there, looking calm. Figuring it was no big deal, they two adults put it out their minds. Soon Isis finished her project and looked up at the clock seeing she should probably give the boys a bottle and put them down for bed. Putting away her things she made her way over to them.

As soon as both were in her arms a duel scent smacked her in the face. "Kaiba…" She barely got the words out from the second wave of stink.

"What?" He slid off the couch and immediately took Mokuba from her quite possessively. Just as the small boy settled in his arms he smelled what she did, "What the Hell?!" Holding Mokuba at an arms length, towards Isis, he stated, "Seto Kaiba does not do diapers." The smell had him so stunned he couldn't help but talk in third person.

"Well Seto Kaiba does tonight," Isis stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't have to do anything actually, Isis." He held Mokuba further away not believing something so small could create something so largely horrible.

Narrowing her eyes she cocked her head slightly to the side, "Actually Kaiba, since you got me fired, excuse me, QUIT for me without my consent, you owe me one."

"Actually, I saved you from that mediocre labor. You're welcome." He gave her a smirk.

Giving a sigh she gave up, "If you won't do it to help me, please, do it for Mokuba."

He looked down at the baby's face and frowned at the pitiful look he was giving him. "Fine."

They moved to the first level's bathroom where they found a changing table against the wall in the far corner. Without a second thought Isis placed Malik's smiling form on the little bed and removed the dirty diaper, folding it up accordingly and threw it away.

She then cleaned the processed sweet potato and added a cream to protect his skin and a bit of powder, remembering Malik's sensitive skin. She then placed the new diaper on. Malik kicked his feet happily speaking gibberish as Isis clocking his flaps closed. She picked him back up, unconsciously kissing his cheek causing him to giggle.

Kaiba made his way over to the table and placed Mokuba onto it. After battling off Malik's affectionate mouth, she looked over to find him still standing there, staring at a still clothed Mokuba, and seeming beyond irritated. "Kaiba, do you need any hel—"

"NO, I don't Isis." Slowly undoing the flaps in the bottom middle of the feetie pajamas, he squinted at the aroma that the small task brought out. Not sure on whether or not he could go on, he took his sweet time undoing the diaper. As soon as it fell back he stepped back, "Sweet!—I ca—I choose not to do this."

Isis bit her bottom lip, hard, trying not to laugh inappropriately loud. 'So, the immaculate Seto Kaiba can battle Pegasus, the soul stealing cheater, for his brother, but he won't change his diaper?' Slowly she moved over to him smiling encouragingly, "Just give it a try."

"Obviously your nose does not work properly," he grunted as he took Malik from her arms. "Change Mokuba."

"No Kaiba, you already said you would," she reached for her brother and took him back.

Reaching for the youngest Ishtar again he narrowed his eyes at her, "It wasn't a request Isis."

"I'm aware Kaiba, but I'm going to have to decline once more," she stated not letting her hold in Malik slacken.

"_Aba_…?" Mokuba frowned looking up at Kaiba, "_Aba_ no neee Mokee…?"

The two paused with the small boy's few words and briefly she caught a sincere look of hurt in the little Kaiba's eyes. It only became more prominent when his older brother maneuvered his way back over to him, "Mokie…I just don't want to change your diaper, nothing personal."

Sniffling now, Mokuba grabbed his feet in each hand and allowed a few tears to fall, "_Aba_ no…no…NO NEEEE MOKEEE!" He suddenly shrieked.

Malik then began to sniffle, "_ABA_ NEEEE MOKEEE!"

"Kaiba please! Just change his diaper!" Isis pleaded her ears already aching from the wails.

"Fine DAMMIT!" Kaiba then changed the diaper in record speed, memorizing everything Isis had done. In the blink of an eye Mokuba and Malik were once more silent and looking back and forth at the two.

"Sad it took the poor boys tears for you to change his diaper."

"Sorry I'm not ready to dive into human waste as quick as you are," he retorted handing her Mokuba. He then made his way over to the sink and washed his hands.

Handing him both boys she took her turn at the sink, "Actually Kaiba I'm not eager in that respect, but I am to help my brother with whatever he needs." Isis wasn't too sure on why she was allowing herself to argue with Kaiba.

She chopped it up to ridiculous attitude towards the whole situation. It wasn't as if his complaining were aging them rapidly to what age they were supposed to be. They simply had to deal and handle whatever problems arose. Both of them had to do pull their own weight.

He narrowed his eyes in her direction as she dried her hands, "If I wasn't willing to help my brother I wouldn't still be rendering my nerves raw to your presence."

"And I suppose you think I want to be here?" She asked sternly as she followed him out of the bathroom taking Malik back.

He entered the kitchen and watched as she snatched two bottles from the fridge before placing them in the microwave. "Who wouldn't want an excuse to stay in the illustrious Kaiba Mansion?" He sarcastically said, "This is probably the first vacation you've had in a while. Not to mention, it's free."

"Vacation?" She questioned as the microwave dinged its completion, "Your arrogance is beyond me Kaiba." She placed Mokuba's bottle on the counter while giving Malik's his right away.

"This WHOLE century is beyond you Isis. I'm surprised you know how to work a light switch." Kaiba snagged the bottle and immediately began feeding Mokuba.

"You're terribly rude," she said through clenched teeth as she walked to the other end of the kitchen.

"And you're terribly annoying."

With that the two went silent. The only sound that was left was Mokuba and Malik's quiet suckling as the warm milk and formula slowly put them to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Malik!" For the third time Malik threw his bottle on the floor, jabbering angrily. Once more his current mother picked it up and placed it back in his hands. Obviously she didn't get the idea so he threw it again frowning. "If you don't stop you're going to get in trouble!" Calling her bluff he narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed a handful of his finger food and launched it at her face.

Before Isis could start pulling quick dissolving circular like cereal out of her hair, she heard a low growl and turned to find a certain CEO's jeans covered in milk. Mokuba sat in his high chair holding the open bottle; the lid was on the floor and the contents on his brother. The littlest Kaiba gave a mad screech and kicked his legs angrily.

"If you won't eat properly then you don't eat at all," Kaiba said through clenched teeth as he left his brother in search of a towel.

Finally agreeing with Kaiba, Isis took away the two boy's utensils and such; anything they could use as a weapon against them and put it away or in the sink. Once that was done, and Kaiba got into a fresh pair of pants, they carried them into the living room to play with their station and toys.

Malik crawled his way to the play station and pulled himself up standing. Once there he walked his way around it, holding onto it for support, searching for something. As soon as he found that something, which happened to be the weakest point on the thing, he took advantage of it. He knocked it over falling softly onto his diaper-clad bottom. The plastic learning station jingled and made a few noises as its circuitry was rattled. The blonde then turned to Isis and gibbered angrily. Mokuba on the other hand was busy building things with his blocks before smacking them over and screeching irately at Kaiba.

Despite their line of destruction, their little block house stayed in tact.

"These snots sure are cranky." Kaiba and Isis turned to find the three yamis who obviously let themselves in. "Did you not burp them properly?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the thief's comment, "They're probably just tired of Isis's bullshit."

"Or perhaps they're sick of Kaiba's attitude…"

Immediately Yami caught on to the tension among the "family" and motioned for all of them to follow. Upon arriving in the secret library, he grabbed a book he had been thumbing through earlier the day before and read quickly. "Hm…"

"'Hm' what?" Kaiba snapped as Mokuba's foot somehow kicked him in the chin. He quickly grabbed the little ankle and glared at the little face. The little boy simply stuck out his tongue.

"It's just as I expected," Yami responded, "I meant to tell you this yesterday but I believed I didn't need too." He frowned at the two in disappointment.

"Tell us what Pharaoh?" Isis asked resituating Malik in her arms, whom was pulling her hair in upset fists.

"I learned yesterday that not only do you two have physical ties to your siblings, but emotional as well. It's only a mild form I see now." The spirit's crimson eyes shifted from one pair to the other. "When you two don't get along their mood goes negative. They're cranky because of the obvious tension between you two."

"So if we stay cordial they'll calm down?" Isis asked.

Yami cocked his head to one side, "Not exactly. Just because you aren't ill towards one another doesn't mean everything will go back to normal. You have to not only be sincere verbally but you have to _show_ it as well."

"Show? What does that entail?" Kaiba asked with one brow raised in question.

Yami shifted a bit and for once he didn't stop Bakura during one of his out bursts, "Affection mate…"

A sly grin slid across his partner-in-crime's tanned face, "Kiss and make up you two!" Marik then proceeded to make kissing noises that quickly turned to moans and groans. "Oh Kaiba! Right there, don't stop!" He said in a high pitched voice. He wrapped his leg around Bakura's waist and proceeded to do the motions of sex, "Mmm, you're so good!"

Bakura braced his leg to his hip and grinded back deepening his voice, "You like that Isis? They don't call me the Dragon for nothing!" He then gave a signature Kaiba growl, "Mmm, prepare for my White Lightening attack baby!"

As the two busted out in fits of laughter, Isis's face immediately flamed in embarrassment and Kaiba's face hardened considerably. "Yami, they're lying?" He managed through a tight jaw.

"Yes, yes," Yami quickly assured. "Simple gestures will raise their spirits; a hug…a gentle caress."

"A gentle caress?!" Kaiba nearly choked. "I'm not…_caressing_ Isis anywhere."

"Despite his distasteful feelings, I solely agree with Kaiba not car—touching me." Isis shifted uncomfortably at the conversation.

Giving a sigh Yami nodded, "It's you alls decision on what you want to do." With that he motioned to the other two who were still laughing and making little remarks to get to work. The three got to work, while Kaiba and Isis excused themselves back into the living room.

"Malik!" Isis gasped as he pulled particularly hard on her hair. Looking down at his fist she found a few hairs there.

"If you do that again I'll—" Before Kaiba could even get the words out Mokuba had aimed his little foot again and kicked him dead in the neck. He turned to the woman before him and narrowed his eyes, "Isis…give me a fucking…hug." He could not believe he had asked that.

"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure if she had heard right. Had he just asked for a…hug?

"Don't make me repeat myself; you heard me. Now," he extended his free arm, "get over here." He didn't want to discuss it or meditate over it. He just wanted to get it over with.

Trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it was, she made her way over and slowly let her free arm loop around his back while his wound around her waist. They barely squeezed one another and it wasn't because they were afraid of the kids getting squished between them either. After a few more awkward moments of the stiff hug, they jumped back from one another as if touching burned. Looking down at the tots they found them to still be frowning. Malik went back to pulling her hair while Mokuba continued to kick him in the face.

"Dammit, it didn't work!" Kaiba was quite annoyed by this point. Not only was the Kangaroo Kid going to town on one side of his face, but now he realized he had to hug Isis for real. How could one so young tell sincerity from bullshit? Damn magic.

Realizing the same thing Isis closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. Ignoring the pain in her scalp from where Malik kept pulling she focused somewhere else in the room, "Listen Kaiba…I understand you don't want to touch me unless you have too. Sadly this is a have-to situation. Let's just close our eyes and imagine that we're hugging someone else, okay?"

Not really one for playing imagination town, he took the plan for what it was worth. After placing the babes on the floor to where they could see, they invaded one another's personal space again. Isis wrapped her arms around his midsection and Kaiba wrapped his long arms around her back.

After a few seconds they looked down at the two and found they still weren't buying it. They both gave an exasperated sigh and closed their eyes, actually trying to block out they were hugging each other.

Closing her eyes, Isis could smell the faint scent of the soap he had used just that morning. It was a clean masculine scent and next thing she knew, she was nuzzling into his chest inhaling more of it. Before she could stop herself, her fingers traced the strong back muscles behind his turtleneck. They flexed surprised by the touch but he didn't move away from her searching hands.

Kaiba was prepared to push Isis off of him, not liking her pets one bit. Or so he told himself. That was until he got a whiff of her hair. It was a soft feminine smell and his fingers dared to idly play in the thick soft tresses. They trailed down the black waterfall and landed on her waist. He never knew just how small she was till his hands felt her shape curve down to hips.

"Oh…" She blushed as she felt his hands settle on her hips.

Slowly she looked up at him and caught his gaze, "You're rather small."

In that moment Kaiba saw Isis the woman not Isis the soothsayer. The soothsayer was annoying and could never move forward but this woman before him was sweet smelling and dare he say on the levels of desirable. This woman fit so well against his body it almost felt—

"Get off me." Kaiba pushed Isis gently away and stepped away from her. The places on his body she touched were still warm and tingled oddly.

Not sure what just happened Isis looked down at Malik and Mokuba to find them smiling and cooing quietly, "It worked."

"Good."

Malik and Mokuba then crawled their way over to their house and moved the blue and green blocks closer together.

PLEASE READ:

Man, the ideas for this are just flowing to me. Not to mention, whenever I see a family or baby I immediately think of the fic. I love baby talk so I had to throw some in. Aren't they just precious? Eat em' right up!

Anyway, wow guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm still shocked on how well you all are receiving this ridiculous baby fest. But hey, I'm not complaining. Also! I want to start replying to your reviews if you don't mind.

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

Toda – Thank You

This was posted especially for:

Mikkimikka – He has to insult her. It's the Kaiba way in which we love. LOL.

Anon Goddess –Thank you for not abandoning it. I pride myself on abandon-free fiction. LOL.

Amber-Kaiba – (blushes) You flatter me!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – What can I say? I'm a true fan of the deep-throating Isis Ishtar. LOL.

Mittzy – Thank you and thank you again for reviewing.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 9

A Little Desert before Dinner

The silence in the living room ceased as a loud ringing echoed through the foyer to their space. Much to Isis's surprise, Kaiba didn't make a move to check the door. Rising from her space on the couch, she peered around the corner and watched as Odion closed the door.

"Sister!" He made his way over and gave her a firm pat on the back, "How is Malik?"

"Come see for yourself."

Odion entered into the room and found Malik engrossed in one of the many activities on the plastic station. His little green pacifier rocked in his mouth, clipped to his little onesie. Down from him, Mokuba was playing another little game on the thing. He placed a little ball at the top and squealed as it rolled down a hidden ramp before doing it again, causing lights to flash and funny noises to occur.

"Malik, look who's here," Isis smiled.

Malik turned his head and gave a small coo, his pacifier falling out. "_Ach_!"

"Hello…Brother…"

The little blonde let go of the station, plopping on his bottom and crawled over to him. When he reached his feet he scaled his pant leg, "_Ach_." Not being able to resist, Odion bent down and picked him up.

"Now that you're here, I need you to take these to Kaiba Corporation and hand them directly to Roland." Kaiba picked up a few documents next to him and walked over, handing them to Odion. "I need these there within the hour."

Odion took the stack in one hand, the other holding Malik who was currently idly playing with his ponytail. "Anything else Kaiba?"

"Not at this time," the CEO said quite professionally as he took his seat back in his chair, typing away.

"Odion…" Isis began in a low voice, "did Kaiba call you here or did you come on your own?"

Sensing her growing irritations he gave a sigh, "I was planning to come over here anyway Isis, he simply called ahead and asked me to do something for him. I really don't mind."

"I do Odion. I don't want him using you." She knew how Kaiba treated help.

He chuckled before handing Malik back to Isis, "Really Sister, I wouldn't do it if I really felt like I was being used. I'm going to Kaiba Corp. now." He turned, paused, then turned back around, "Also Sister, the museum wanted me to send their support with Malik's illness."

She gave a small chuckle, "They're too kind."

He nodded, "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything." With that Odion left the building.

Slowly she set down Malik and walked over to Kaiba. He looked up to find Isis directly in front of him, "Yes?"

"I don't appreciate you taking advantage of Odion, Kaiba. He does have a life of his own to live; he can't very well be your errand boy all the time." She kept her tone neutral as not to upset the children not to mention she wasn't that upset. Just a little annoyed.

Giving a snort he crossed his arms smirking up at her, "For someone who's supposedly so busy, he sure doesn't hesitate to do things. I'm a busy man and I don't make time to run errands. Obviously he does less then you think."

"Odion does it just because he's kind. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about kindness."

"I must be remotely kind if I haven't already removed you from the premises." He then went back to typing, "Listen Isis, I really don't want to hug you again so please, just shut up."

"Your rudeness ceases to amaze me." She sighed and took a seat back on the couch. Looking down at Mokuba, she realized you HAD to be family to tolerate Kaiba's ways. Or infatuated with him; if only his rabid fans knew! Instead of brooding on the couch, Isis slinked to the floor and placed each foot on their opposite thigh, assuming a meditative position.

Ever since she hadn't been able to teach her meditative class, her irritation levels had ridden dramatically from her usually mellow put together calmness. The situation with her brother and then having to be close quarters with the icy CEO wasn't helping either. She realized she needed a good few poses and stretches to bring her spirits back in their right realm.

After a few moments of breathing and arm movements, she slowly pulled her legs apart. She put the bottoms of her feet together and bent forward, stretching her back and neck. While she was down, she extended her arms forward and breathed in, then out slowly. Standing up she balanced on one foot and grabbed her other foot by the ankle with both hands. She then pulled that leg up to where the held foot could be sitting on her shoulder if she pulled anymore.

'What the hell?' Kaiba glanced back at Isis to find her in yet another position. What was she doing? Well, he knew she was doing some form of Yoga but why was she doing it was his question. He went back to typing but couldn't help but look over at her here and there.

After doing the same thing to the other leg, Isis brought both of her legs down and spread them a good distance. She then bent over, rolling her shoulders and shaking her arms. Once that was done a few more times, she slowly slid her legs apart, dropping down into a wide-legged split.

Biting down hard, he kept his jaw locked at the view before him. There she was, spread Eagle on the floor, making little noises as certain joints and muscles loosened. He wasn't going to lie; all of Isis's classes had really done wonders for her physique. He glanced over at Marik and Mokuba and found they had been watching her as well. In-fact, their chubby legs were spread as far as they could go as they attempted to keep up with her movements.

"You know Kaiba, you should join us," Isis said finding his eyes were on her, "it's actually quite relaxing."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "A few poses aren't going to make me any nicer."

"I'm aware, so it wouldn't hurt."

"Still, I'll have to pass."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself then." With that she reached to each leg, chuckling as the babies before her reached for their feet. She pulled her legs in and stood up slowly. Turning slightly spread her legs a bit and slowly arched back, using her hands to catch her.

'What, a backbend?' Kaiba looked back over at the session and watched as she reached forward and grasped her ankles. 'Hm…someone's flexible.'

Isis thrusted herself back and stood up straight, looking down she smiled at Malik and Mokuba who were both on their backs, feet dangling in the air. "Great job guys."

They forced themselves on their bellies and giggled excitedly. Malik pushed himself up on his hands, rear high in the air, and actually stood up. Not sure what to do next, he made a mad dash for his _Ima_ and was able to grip her legs before falling.

"Malik, you walked," she awed down at him. "Wonderful!" She picked him up and gave his cheek a kiss causing him to giggle more. "Kaiba, Malik has taken his first steps."

Kaiba glanced up at her, back to seeing her as annoying, and rolled his eyes. He probably wouldn't be as annoyed if she was stretching and talking. "Really now? I had no idea Malik could ever walk."

Rolling her eyes back she frowned from his sarcasm, "We don't have to be completely closed to this situation. They are children; they need praise for things, even if we've already seen them do it on a higher level."

"One should never be praised for something they have to know, in order to function in life." He paused and realized just how much he sounded like Gozaburo in that moment. Shifting his gaze back to Isis, he could tell from her saddened frown she heard it too. "Whatever…" He went back to scowling at his computer.

Setting Malik down Isis maneuvered herself over to the scowling CEO. Kneeling down to his left, she gently closed the laptop till it hit his knuckles, "You know Kaiba…you don't have to do the same things with Mokuba."

Removing his fingers he slammed the laptop down, "How dare you! I would never do those things to Mokuba, ever."

Expecting the outburst she simply adjusted her sitting position, "I know you wouldn't. What I meant was that you don't have to be so…impersonal about this. He may still be Mokuba, but he is a baby as of now." She placed a comforting hand on his knee, "Just give it all a chance."

A certain calming effect overtook him and the tiny hand on his knee he didn't mind. But, as if he was going to allow her that knowledge, "Don't touch me!" He jerked his knee away and she immediately rose, giving him an odd look before moving back over to the couch. Oddly enough, he felt a little bad. Only a little.

Malik and Mokuba watched the exchange and began to sniffle. Soon Mokuba's high pitched wail was the first to come, followed by Malik's almost panting cries. They scooped up the respective children and attempted to soothe them to only be met by more tears.

Isis gave Kaiba an odd look and set Malik down, still crying, "You know what we have to do."

"Fine."

He then set Mokuba down next to Malik and once more she invaded his person space. However, while he opened his arms up for a hug, she wrapped her limbs around his neck. He watched her face finding that odd look again, "What?"

"I wonder…" She said a bit dazed. He didn't stop her as she slowly moved in. Their lips were mere centimeters apart before he finally closed the space and capture them.

Pulling back from the peck he breathed against her lips, "I don't think that was enough."

"I…I agree…"

A small noise of appreciation escaped her throat as his lips pressed into hers more forcefully. Her fingers ran through his hair as the arms wrapped around her waist brought them impossibly closer. Slowly he tilted his head to one side and gently nipped on her bottom, sucking it a bit. A very embarrassing noise, in her opinion, escaped her as his tongue took advantage of the open mouth.

The slick muscle twined with hers, coaxing her own to come out in play. Hesitantly it did and the sheer shyness of the appendage made him growl a bit. Nothing was more a turn on for him than a bit of domination. One of his hands trailed up from her waist and slowly slid across her stomach making another noise he liked come from her occupied lips. That same hand slid between her breasts and settled on her neck, pulling her forward a bit, deepening the already bottomless kiss.

"OOOOOHHHH KAIBA! RA HIMSELF COULDN'T BE A BETTER LOVER!"

"OF COURSE BABY! I'M FUCKING SETO KAIBA!"

"NO! I'M _FUCKING_ SETO KAIBA!"

The yamis' roared with laughter as the two jumped apart, obviously embarrassed. Isis's cheeks were burning bright red while Kaiba's face was set in such a sneer, it was almost completely menacing if it wasn't for the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Here comes another White Lightening attack!" Bakura continued to hump Malik then grunted.

Malik made an overly dramatic shocked face then continued to use the high-pitched voice, "You got your White Lightening all over my face and hair!"

"Just marking what's mine!"

"DAMMIT YOU TWO!" Yami suddenly roared from down the hall. The yamis' swapped looks like two small kids caught doing a prank, before running back down the hall.

Isis cleared her throat quite dignified like, smoothing out her slightly ridden up shirt, "It's obvious we had to do something to make the boys stop crying."

Kaiba nodded, "It was a matter of business, not pleasure."

"I couldn't agree more."

A very awkward silence then filled the room. While Isis willed her breathing to go back to normal along with her heartbeat, Kaiba thought of unappealing things to get rid of the semi-hard friend in his pants. Mokuba and Malik simply stared up at the two with knowing eyes too perceptive for a child.

**Later That Night**

Kaiba finally closed his laptop and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already five thirty which meant the boys still needed to be fed, bathed, and put to bed all by seven. He had done some reading on the Internet that afternoon and found they needed to be put on a schedule. It's not as if Mokuba and Malik weren't on a schedule per-say. It's just the one they were on wasn't the best; it needed an improvement.

And all knew Seto Kaiba's schedule's had to be immaculate.

He looked down at the floor to find Malik and Mokuba sitting in Isis's lap, while she quietly read a book to them. His brother was currently smacking one of the pictures, jabbering excitedly while Malik was simply staring at the book in awe.

The CEO scowled a bit; he was surprised he hadn't noticed her reading to them. When had she gotten the book out? Where had it come from? Obviously he was deep into his work since he had quite a bit to catch up on. He had already needed a few things done when he had arrived home that faithful night. Here they were, Sunday, two days later, and he finally had sometime to do his work. While Isis gladly watched the kids; the whole idea was oddly comforting.

He quickly pushed it aside. "Isis."

Glancing up from the book and kids, she gave the clock a quick look before she gave a small smile, "I believe it is time for them to eat soon." She set the book aside and stood up, balancing them each on her hip.

"I suppose so," he quickly responded rising and taking Mokuba from her. He followed her into the kitchen and placed him into his high chair next to Malik.

Isis made her way across the kitchen opening a cabinet filled with baby food. Reaching for one of the plastic containers, she grabbed it and opened it. She then dumped the contents on each of the boys' highchair surfaces. Mokuba began grabbing it and shoving two or three at a time in his mouth. Malik looked down at the pieces a little while longer before putting them in one at a time.

Kaiba watched as the little finger food shapes quickly dissolved as soon as they touched their saliva. He was glad they were the quick dissolving type since Mokuba was stuffing his face. The last thing he wanted was for him to choke.

He looked across the kitchen when he heard the ex-clairvoyant mumble to herself. She pulled back her hair then proceeded to get out dishes and such. She went to the refrigerator and got a few ingredients before setting them down on the wooden cutting board she had gotten out.

"You're making dinner?" He asked incredulously.

She looked over in his direction with a confused look, "Of course, we obviously don't want to eat their food." She then went back to her preparations.

He simply shrugged not really minding. He was use to his staff at this point so the idea of him having to cook seemed out of the question. Not that he couldn't, he just didn't want to. He reached across the table and grabbed the forgotten paper. He had had no time to read it that morning since they had two very cranky one year olds to deal with. He immediately opened it to the business section.

"Well look at this perfect family."

The CEO looked over his paper to find all three of the yamis in the doorway to the kitchen. Looking in front of the kitchen table, he watched as Malik and Mokuba continued to nibble on their finger food. Looking past them he watched as Isis blushed lightly but continued cutting vegetables and other things for the Kung Pow Chicken he guessed she was making.

Kaiba had to admit, they did look a bit…_cozy_.

Marik chuckled, "I bet I know what's for desert."

Bakura snickered and opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by the blue-eyed brunet, "I swear, if you say one more thing about that Radamn White Lightening attack I'll fucking pummel you."

Not at all put off by the threat, the two busted in more laughter while Yami rolled his eyes at the immaturity, "I apologize for their ridiculous antics. It's hard to baby-sit them and attempt to find out how to break this curse."

"It's understandable Pharaoh," Isis nodded as she slid a few things into a bowl from the wood cutting board. "We're just grateful you took the task."

"Anything to help friends," Yami smiled back at the woman.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the comment, "How about you help us more and get out, taking those incompetents with you." He then went back to reading the paper.

"We should be going anyway," Yami quickly said catching Isis's frustrated look from Kaiba's rudeness. "Abiou is expecting me for dinner and I still have to drop these two off at Ryou's."

Isis nodded, "I suppose we'll see you tomorrow. Safe travels." The three then left. After the door closed she tossed in the ingredients into the wok on the stove, "Kaiba, why must you be rude to the Pharaoh?"

"Yami is not a Pharaoh anymore so you should really stop calling him that." It had taken Kaiba quite sometime before he believed in any of the magical tales offered to him by everyone. It was the whole reason behind the secret library.

He needed some personal discovery over the situation. After Science couldn't explain to him Yami's uncanny resemblance to Yugi, he sucked it up and went with magic ideas. And if he didn't believe now, the bite sized Mokuba a foot from him was yet another enforcer.

"Yami will always be Pharaoh for me," she simply responded as she added seasoning to her dish.

He didn't know why but that annoyed him and not on the usual level of annoyance she offered. But on he dare say…jealous level? No. He wasn't jealous of Isis somewhat 'worshipping' Yami.

"Just how you'll always be somewhat reminiscent of High Priest Seth for me Kaiba," she continued. An unusual look crossed her face before a blush devastated her cheeks.

Noticing this he grunted, "Whatever." He knew he wasn't Seth and never would be. So if she wanted to think that way, fine, but he knew what was what.

Shortly after Isis finished their dinner and placed a portion of it on plates and grabbed some chopsticks. She set his plate before him and set hers down before moving over to the cabinet full of baby stuff. She grabbed two jars of smashed peas, carrots, and mashed potatoes. Yes, all three of those foods were in the same jar, smashed together. She scooped them out into little plastic bowls and set them before the two, placing little spoons in their hands.

Kaiba immediately rose, watching her doings and turned the two so they faced the table and their siblings. Sitting back down he folded the paper up and set it aside, glancing across the room to Isis who was moving a bowl of white rice from the counter to the center of the table.

The Egyptian placed a scoop of it a top of her chicken before daintily picking up the washable sticks. Not at all fazed by the sticks, she began politely and quietly eating.

Glancing across the table she found the CEO chewing and staring at her; hesitantly she asked, "Is it not to your liking Kaiba?"

"No, it's actually…good." He was surprised to say the least. He didn't take Isis as much of a cook but she was obviously proving him wrong.

"Well thank you Kaiba." Once more another little smile crossed her lips and a small blush made its way across her cheeks.

"Has anyone ever told you, you overly blush?" He had to admit he was amused when he was met with silence but another blush. He continued to watch her and found she would glance up at him, settle on lips for second, before looking back down at her food. Was she thinking about the kiss?

To test his theory he added a bit of rice to his chicken to make sure she watched his movements. He then ate a mouthful, chewed and swallowed. "Isis…"

She looked up at him with a guarded look, "Yes Kaiba?"

Slowly he licked the left over flavoring from his lips, "This is quite delicious you know."

"I-it's uh, nothing really…" Quickly she looked away and went back to eating not looking up again. Since she didn't, she didn't see the smug smirk cross the brunet's lips.

The silence that came was oddly comfortable. Taking in his surroundings, Kaiba found the boys to be fast learners at feeding themselves, even though it was sloppy, and discovered Isis actually knew how to make something edible for his tastes. He also realized it was their first official meal together as a family. Once more that oddly comforting feeling washed over him and this time he didn't push it away.

PLEASE READ:

Okay, so, this chapter probably sucks. And because it sucked I put in the kiss to hopefully make up for my lack of good writing at the moment. The next chapter is a bit up in the air but the more about the curse will surface. Stay tuned!

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

This was posted especially for:

Fika1603 – I'm glad you love it; I aim to please! I really just want to eat baby Mokuba and Malik up sometimes.

Mikkimikka – My baby knowledge comes from babysitting, my two wittle baby cousins, and good ol' Google. LOL. Oh yes, Kaiba cussing around the tots will come back to bite him.

Amber-Kaiba – (blushes more) I don't know about five stars…hee hee, but thanks. One of my baby cousins grunts while he "goes" so I thought I'd add that in. Nothing like real life experiences!

Anon Goddess – Glad you like the chapter and thanks for the review.

CDs – Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 10

More Magic, More Problems

Dinner went quietly, except for the occasional jabber, giggle, and slopping noise coming from the little ones. Kaiba and Isis finished their dinner early and without a word the brunet collected the dishes for her and loaded them into the dishwasher. He also loaded the few dishes in the sink she had used to cook with along with the boys spoons and bowls.

Pushing aside her shock, she grabbed a rag and cleaned the tots faces and hands. She then grabbed Malik and Mokuba and headed out of the kitchen, followed by the CEO. He was oddly quiet and she wasn't sure how to take it, or the fact that he helped her without asking.

After the boys were washed with a special nighttime wash and put in their feetie pajamas, they were quickly laid into their cribs. They turned on the baby monitors in each corner and almost instantly the two were asleep. Malik had his Winged Dragon of Ra plushie in a leg lock whole Mokuba was idly chewing on his Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his sleep.

Entering the bathroom Isis changed into her pajamas and entered back into the dark bedroom to Kaiba already dressed in his, standing over the cribs. A small smile was on his lips as one of them rolled over cooing, the other talking quietly in his sleep. It was odd seeing the usually forceful CEO gentle.

Deciding to take advantage of his calm state she made her way over to him and blatantly asked, "Kaiba, why did you kiss me?"

Taken a back he scoffed and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"The kiss Kaiba; you allowed it to happen, why?" Her face was in a calm mask.

"We've been over this; it was for Mokuba and Malik. Not to mention I went for the hug, you were the one who wanted to kiss me."

It was her turn to scoff, "I simply gave you the offer, knowing it would be more affective than a hug, you're the one who took it."

He grunted, "I took nothing. Plus why are you complaining? You enjoyed it."

"Well!" She exclaimed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She maneuvered herself away from cribs heading for the door.

"Don't play dumb Isis," he said coming up behind her, "I saw the way you kept blushing during dinner and watching my lips. Just admit it."

Turning to find the smuggest look she had ever seen the CEO muster she rolled her eyes with a soft snort, "Once more your arrogance ceases to amaze me Kaiba."

"Seems my lips do the same," the brunet gave another smug smile as the black-haired woman's cheeks flamed slightly. Her expression turned into what he knew was mock anger.

"The kiss was for the good of our brothers, not ones pleasure."

"Of course, the pleasurable part was just an added bonus for you."

"Why don't you just accept that I'm not another person swooning over the great Seto Kaiba? I'm not another one of your fanatical admirers hoping to catch a mere glance from you."

Quickly the blue-eyed business man took the Egyptian's bait. He slowly stalked towards her, "So you're telling me…" Once the linguist's back was pressed against the door he placed a hand on either side of her head, hovering his lips close to hers, "that that particular kiss did nothing to you?"

"C-correct," she barely breathed out.

"I suppose a bit of GTR is in order."

"GTR?"

"Guess, test, and revise." With that he leaned in all the way simply snagging her bottom lip between his teeth. He rolled the flesh around before lightly sucking on it.

He watched as her eyes slipped closed before he finally captured her already slightly puckered lips. Immediately she slid her tongue out to play in which he gladly wrapped his tongue around, sucking lightly. That familiar noise came from her throat and he pushed more into her. His hands slid down and one tangled in her hair while the other rested on her lower back.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him more into her body, wanting to feel the warmth of it against her body. Suddenly his lips left hers and slid down to her neck, nibbling, licking, and kissing all over the expanse of skin till she suppressed a keening noise. Settling on that spot the brunet over indulged in it with his lips and tongue. Slowly he moved back up and recaptured her lips, dueling with her tongue.

She bowed her back and gave another withheld moan as his hands slid down and kneaded her bottom. Lost in the sensations one of Isis's hand's left his neck and gripped the knob to the room. At a particular suck to her tongue, she wrenched it and down they went. The two tumbled through the now open door, Isis slamming down into the marble floors while Kaiba landed a top of her. Somehow she was able to catch herself so the fall wasn't that painful.

Lifting himself up, instead of looking irritated like what he expected, he looked even smugger, "What?"

"Seems I knocked you right off your feet, hm?" A smirk graced his lips at his abilities and all she could do was gawk.

"Please get off me Kaiba," she calmly said through a blush.

Gracefully he rose to his feet and even extended a hand to help her up. She took his hand and was abruptly pulled up rather close to his body. With another smirk he let go and she stepped back a bit flustered.

"Well," Isis began making her way back through the still open door, "I'm going to bed." Walking to her side of the bed she pulled back the sheets and curled up around her pillow.

Kaiba made his way around to his side of the bed and climbed in. After settling himself on his back he glanced over to Isis's still form and couldn't help but smirk.

**Later That Night**

"_Aba_!"

"_Ima_!"

Two sets of blue eyes popped open already expecting this. The boys always woke in the middle of the night. Making their way over to their sibling they carried them into the bathroom and took turns changing their diapers on the station. Isis had to admit, she was impressed with Kaiba's strong hands taking such good care of Mokuba.

Perhaps it the maternal woman in her, but it was quite the turn on. Forcing her mind to think of other things than Kaiba fathering children, she headed for the kitchen followed by him. Grabbing the bottles holding an apple juice like liquid in it, she warmed it up. The bottles held a certain sleep aid in the form of natural ingredients so it wasn't anything harmful or habit forming; just something to get them back to sleep.

Sitting down at the table she placed the rubber nipple to Malik's lips and watched as his eyes grew lazy as he suckled. She rocked him gently and looked up to find Kaiba doing the same but simply standing. Once they were half asleep and still suckling, they carried them back into the bedroom. Isis turned on Malik's monitor and took his bottle along with Mokuba's.

Kaiba simply tucked Mokuba in and headed back into his bed. Isis made her way back downstairs and put the bottles in the dishwasher. Getting a bucket from under the sink she poured some special type of disinfectant that was safe to use around children. She made her way into the living room and collected the detachable parts of the play station and put them into the bucket.

While they soaked she went back into the kitchen and got some disinfectant wipes and started wiping down the play station and then went to wiping down whatever blocks were left, since the boys house was still up.

"What are you doing?"

She let out a gasp her back stiffening, "Ra, you startled me Kaiba. I'm simply sanitizing the boys' toys. I wouldn't want those two getting sick or sharing more germs than they already do." She looked over her shoulder from her kneeling position on the floor, "Why aren't you in bed?" She eyed the monitors in his hands.

"If you must know, there is business to be done." He made his way across the floor and grabbed his laptop off the chair. He immediately sat down and got to work. Roland had sent him word that a few document needed his read-over so since he couldn't get back to sleep, he decided to work.

Fifteen minutes into cleaning and working a very loud pain filled scream came from both monitors. Before their minds could catch up with their legs they were already halfway up the stairs. Pushing the door open they found the two holding onto the bars of their crib, making noises as if the most painful thing had been inflicted on their bodies.

Quickly picking him up she asked the boy, "Malik are you okay?" Isis attempted to keep the strain out of her voice as the tot continued to scream and writhe in her arms. Looking over at Kaiba she found Mokuba to still be crying out. He made his way over to the light switch and flipped it to see if they could find the problem.

Laying them on the bed they took off their jammies and examined their bare skin finding no marks; nothing bleeding or bruising. They even peeped in their diapers and found nothing but a clean diaper for once. Redressing them the two continued to scream bloody murder. It wasn't until Mokuba latched onto Kaiba in a very painful way he found what the problem was.

Pulling Mokuba away from himself his squeezed his face to where his lips opened in an oval. There he spotted the actual movement of two top teeth and two bottom, "Isis, look in Malik's mouth."

Following instructions she pinched his face the same and spotted the slowly moving teeth. Thirty minutes later their screams went to whines and fifteen minutes after that they went to whimpers. After a full hour had passed the tots were finally calm and cooing quietly in their respective arms.

They placed them back into their cribs and the two looked up at them with big eyes, simply blinking and squirming. Kaiba and Isis shook off the looks and turned off the lights and went got back into the bed. After they were both settled the silence was interrupted by the moving of sheets.

"Isis, stop moving," Kaiba commanded from his side.

"I thought that was you."

Sitting up they watched as Malik crawled across the sheets, Mokuba was getting his leg from being hooked on the top of the crib. Once it was freed he fell softly to the bed and crawled after the blonde.

"_Ima_ eeep eere," Malik said as he shook Isis's shoulder.

Mokuba was doing the same to Kaiba. "_Aba_ eeep eere!"

Past the point of being annoyed, Isis and Kaiba moved to the locations in which the two wanted and found them in the middle of the bed with the two snuggled between them. It was quite reminiscent of their first night.

Kaiba allowed his eyes to close only to open them what felt like a few seconds later. He felt the flutter of fingertips against his forehead and found Isis's fingers ghosting over his skin, smoothing back his bands. Grabbing her wrist he narrowed his eyes.

"Who said you could touch me?"

"I notice your bangs tickle your nose…it disturbs your sleep." Gently she unwound her wrist from his hold and continued to smooth his hair out of his eyes. With one last look she snuggled into her pillow and cuddled a bit into Malik, before closing her eyes.

"Whatever…" He grumbled to anyone in particular. If anyone was going to do the touching around here, it was going to be him. Not vice versa. Closing his eyes he finally got to sleep.

**Next Day**

"Guuuuuuuess what?" Marik silkily asked. He poked his head into the room smiling in his usual psychotic way.

Isis looked up from the boys whom she was playing with and Kaiba looked past his computer screen. "What?" was the CEO's deadpanned reply; the two prepared for anything since the two were infamous for bullshit.

"Yami found a spell that should help with that annoying separation shit those two get." The Egyptian pranced into the room and grinned more, "Isn't that great?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at him dangerously, "I'll believe it when I hear it from Yami."

Marik shook his head, "Yami wants to keep working on the curse breaking spell. He's telling Bakura how to do it right now."

As if one cue Bakura appeared into the room shortly after looking rather annoyed and holding a piece of paper. Written on it was something in hieroglyphics, "The Pharaoh is really trying my patience!"

Rolling her eyes Isis rose from her sitting position and took a stand next to Kaiba. She looked at the hieroglyphics and wished they were closer so she could actually decipher them. Glancing at the man next to her, she found the brunet trying to do the same thing. Neither of them was in range.

"Let's get this over with so that fucking Pharaoh will leave me the hell alone." Mumbling some more to himself he motioned to the still grinning loon. Said loon then began to prance around Isis and Kaiba, making a circle around them while he waved his hands. Bakura mumbled from where he was and the pictures on the paper soon ghosted off the paper.

They shot around the room and swirled extremely slow around the boys before flying over to the adults in an exaggerated manner. Steadily then began to swirl around the two before picking up the pace and spinning so fast Isis's ponytail suspended around her head. Just as they began they heard a muffled yelp.

Turning their eyes to the hallway they watched as a tied up Yami hopped into the room, landing on the floor, on his back, with a gag in his mouth. Finding the spell had already happened he narrowed his eyes at Marik and Bakura before attempting to free himself.

Immediately Isis and Kaiba swapped looks. Just as they did the swirling ancient script shot straight into their bodies filling them with odd magic. Their veins warmed and their nerves sang. It felt…good. Not the type of good you experience during a massage or getting a promotion or A on an exam. No, it was the sexual good.

Somehow Yami had wormed his way out of the ropes around his wrist and despite his ankles still bound he jumped up and tackled Bakura. Immediately they went to rolling around on the floor cussing and growling. Marik simply stood off to the side still grinning like a loon.

Isis suppressed a moan as a particularly good tingle shot down her spine. After a few more minutes of pleasant buzzing she found she was finally calm and oddly sedated. Kaiba himself also had an odd glow about himself. However that serene face soon turned hard as he stomped over to Marik and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the fuck did you two just do!?" Instead of responding Marik continued to grin like a clown which only enraged the CEO further. Shaking the man with his last ounce of control he once more asked, "What did you fucking do Marik!?"

"I'll tell you what they did!" Yami panted. He was currently straddling Bakura with the white-haired man's arms stuck to his sides thanks to the tight hold Pharaoh's legs were making, "They found a daughter spell to the curse."

"What does it do?" Isis asked taking a seat on the couch. She felt oddly tired all of a sudden. Kaiba's hold on the tanned man was tighter now. He just knew he'd be mad enough to hit something once Yami told them. What wasn't a more perfect candidate than Marik's face?

"I ran across it while deciphering something and it's quite old so I wasn't sure—"

Kaiba wasn't sure why but his patience snapped, "Get. To. It. Yami."

"Congratulations, you are now pregnant," Bakura sneered. He then burst into his oh so familiar cackle. Marik gladly joined in.

PLEASE READ:

I'm back! YAY! My Internet was down for a few days, not to mention I got the worst writers block EVER. I mean, I actually considered rushing the story to an end but I knew it wasn't its time yet. Hooray, a cliffy. Are they really pregnant? Who's pregnant? Hee hee. Tune in to find out. Where would I be without my Marik and Bakura?

Early Merry Christmas!

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Anon Goddess – (Says, "Aw" with you) You could never like a fic too much…especially if I wrote it. LOL. Just kidding…maybe…not really. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – YES! It was still solid. Score. I was so worried it was too many ideas put in one. Just a jumbled mass of…crap. LOL. Nice to know it wasn't. Oh the insipid writers block! I had a really bad case of it. Luckily it's over now.

Amber-Kaiba – Yes! OMR! Preach from the mountaintops. LOL. I hate when anyone starts something they won't finish, especially a fic. Trustshipping is already hard to come by as it is and I hate to see any awesome Kaiba/Isis coupling go to waste. (cough, cough) Maybe you should keep writing…LOL.

Mikkimikka – Yes, I love Bakura and Marik. They're not just Sex gods, they can have a sense of humor. LOL. I don't really see Kaiba as a flirter but more of a manipulator on a sexual level. Sadly, Isis is too embarrassed to address it. And thank you for usually saying: "Update when you can." I hate when reviewers rush people.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 11

A Different Kind of Bun in the Oven

Before Kaiba's mind could catch up with what his arm was doing, Marik was already on the floor with a bruise forming on his cheek. The yami didn't seem to notice for he was still grinning like a loon between cackles. Bakura was also still smiling quite menacing like.

"Excuse me?" Isis questioned. She glanced over at Kaiba to find him in a state of shock as well.

"Yes, pregnant! Preggers, preggo my Eggo, bun in the oven, whatever you want to call it, you got it!" Bakura laughed more till Yami smacked him across the face since he was still holding him down. "Mmm Pharaoh, I didn't know you were into this kind of foreplay. Hit me harder." He playfully snapped his teeth at his fingers.

Quickly Yami got off of him when the crazed man began rubbing his groin into his bottom. "You're disgusting."

Bakura shrugged, "Ryou likes it and occasionally Marik, that guy next door, the landlord, that chick I met on the bus, that guy and girl who own that bagel shop, that one time with you and Yugi—"

"That was a ONE TIME THING Bakura," Yami stressed turning a furious shade of red.

Bakura chuckled, "You liked it…Malik liked when I tied him up and—"

"Please," Isis's voice was strained, "keep it to yourself and please explain what you did."

"Bakura put this pregnancy _type_ curse on you," Yami said.

"No shit," Kaiba spat. "What we want to know is when you say type, is someone really pregnant or not?"

"Yes and no," Marik smiled. He was currently poking the bruise on his face the CEO had left, "This curse allows one to experience the nine months of carrying and growing a child, but in nine days. We couldn't get it longer since we didn't have the supplies needed. However these days will do."

"And here's the fun part," Bakura's smirk deepened, "even though your stomach will not grow, you will experience all of the symptoms of being pregnant. Once day nine hits you'll have contractions and BAM! The magic that's in you will burst forth and leave you how a child would."

"Sadly, since Isis was the first to sit down and actually show symptoms she's the one who's magically pregnant," Marik pouted. "The spell is an equal opportunity type thing."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed more, "Are you telling me that you two were hoping I would get pregnant?"

All it took was a simple nod before all four of the men were tussling on the floor. Kaiba had Bakura in a headlock from behind while Marik was being crushed between his legs. Yami was chocking Bakura while he was choking him right back. Occasionally the Pharaoh would yelp when the tanned yami would pause to fondle him after punching Kaiba.

Before Isis could control herself tears began flowing down her face, "Stop it! Not in front of my children!" She buried her face in her hands and cried quietly as tears poured down her face.

At once all four of them stopped looking up at the usually composed woman. "I don't do tears," Bakura quickly said untangling himself from everyone, "when Ryou cries I just have to leave." Marik nodded along with the other three and they all stood up. The yamis quickly left the room, leaving Kaiba to tend to the crying woman.

"Isis…" He wasn't sure what to say.

She lifted her face from her hands, "Why are they always fighting in front OF MY BABIES?" In deep hysteria she picked Malik and Mokuba up and cuddled them against her. After kissing them a bit she paused and looked up at Kaiba horrified, "I uh…"

"I know, it's the curse, you're overly emotional." Kaiba cautiously moved around her and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same. "Listen Isis, you're going to have to control yourself. I know it may be hard since its magic or whatever, but I'm not going to deal with a pregnant…you." He swallowed painfully at the idea.

Immediately he regretted saying the words out loud as her eyes welled up, "Are you saying I'm fat?! Is that why you don't want to deal with me pregnant? I'm the one carrying YOUR CHILD!" Quickly she shook her head and turned to him wiping away her tears, "Sorry. This will be harder than you think."

"Really?" Kaiba's sarcasm shook a bit.

He was almost nervous around her. He didn't care what he usually said to people but if it meant a barrage of emotion he didn't want to deal with it. She was even worse than that one time in High School he had pretty much called Tea an untalented dancer, but with a few choice words.

Never had he seen a girl cry as much and as long as she had. He felt bad for Yugi who was left with the duty of comforting her since everyone was pretty much annoyed by day four. Maybe Isis would be the same way now. He was really starting to hate magic.

Glancing over at Isis he found her staring at Malik and Mokuba and frowning. "Am I an unfit _Ima_? What am I saying, of course I am! They don't deserve someone like me taking care of them. I should just…die." She gave a deep saddened sigh looking down at the sweet confused faces of Malik and Mokuba.

Quickly he stood up and snatched the two from him. He forgot pregnant women often get depressed. The last thing he wanted was to find Isis running an overflowing bath for them and find them scuba diving in his bathtub with no equipment.

She was really starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't her actually acting like this, it was the magic in her body, but it was still unsettling. That was one thing he liked about her, she usually wasn't horribly emotional like most women. He could say whatever he wanted to her and except something shot back; much like Mai but without the profanity and possibility of getting slapped.

Not sure of what to do next there came a familiar ring followed by the door opening and closing. "Hello." Odion stood in the doorway holding Tupperware in his hands.

Instantly Isis jumped up and ran over to him, bear hugging him to death, "Brother! You came to see me. You're far to kind." She was beaming now, her eyes shining.

Odion raised a brow and took a cautious step back not really sure what was wrong with his sister. "Of course I would come and see you Isis; I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears once more gushed forward. She hugged him again, "You care SO MUCH!" She buried her face in his chest.

"What have you done to her?" Odion demanded looking at the CEO.

"It's more of what have those damn yamis done to her," Kaiba corrected. He quickly filled him in on the details. He was actually surprised to see Odion's face contort in a bit of anger.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let those two help!" He hugged Isis close before she pushed away from his shaking her head once more.

"Odion it's okay, really. I'm fine…" Glancing at the food in his hand she spotted the bits of pasta, lentils, and onions. "Is that your famous Kushari Brother?"

The man nodded and lifted the lid, "I made some for lunch and thought I'd bring you the leftovers since I know how much you love it."

Isis bent down and took a long whiff of the still warm native dish. Suddenly her stomach made a disagreeing noise, "Excuse me…" With that she made a mad dash for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, the other bracing her stomach.

The oldest Ishtar's frown deepened, "But this is one of her favorite foods!" He almost sounded hurt.

Setting the boys down Kaiba sat down and slid his laptop on his thighs. He typed for a while before connecting the printer on the floor to it. After the last page was done he scanned over it. Odion made his way over and read over his shoulder, much to the brunet's annoyance.

Scanning through the symptoms Kaiba mentally marked off: depression, becoming adverse to certain foods, crying, and being overjoyed. The few that were left weren't that bad and he was grateful the worst was over, at least for day one.

Isis soon returned and placed her hand over her nose, "Odion, I hate to be rude but could you please put the top back on that food?"

"Oh, yes of course!" He popped the lid back in place and made his way back over to her, "How are you feeling?"

The black-haired woman seemed to consider the question before responding, "Tired. I'm just, tired." Kaiba then marked off fatigue on his mental checklist. She seemed to be having different symptoms at an alarming rate. But he supposed with a sped up pregnancy and magic it wasn't too odd.

"Why don't you rest Sister?" The protective brother led her over to the couch and laid her down; throwing the blanket that was laying at the end of the couch over her. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No," Kaiba quickly answered, "the last thing I want is Bakura and Marik getting more ideas with you here." It was a lie. With the way Odion was acting, he just really didn't want to have two pregnant women on his hands. One was enough.

"Kaiba's right, you should just go." She placed a kiss on his cheek and snuggled into the couch. "I know you have schoolwork to do."

Odion nodded to no one in particular. He smelled the mint of her breath from the kiss. Obviously she just needed to rest and have him get the food away from her senses. "Call me if you need anything." He turned and exited the house.

Malik and Mokuba pushed themselves up and drunkenly walked over to the now motionless Isis. They braced their small hands against the couch and frowned. "_Ima_ iiik?" Mokuba whined looking at Malik.

The blonde nodded, "_Ima_ iiik." With a pout on his face he rested his head against her thigh and nuzzled into it.

Mokuba moved away from them and made a zigzag for Kaiba, "_Aba_! _Ima_ iiik! _Ima_ iiik!"

Looking away from the pregnancy symptom pages he looked down into the very concerned face of his little brother. He looked over at Malik to find him still nestling into her. "Isis is not sick. She's tired."

"I-erd?" Mokuba cocked his head to one side, "Malee, _Ima_ i-erd!" He said matter-of-factly.

Malik lifted his head still pouting, "I-erd?" He looked up at Kaiba, "_Aba_…_Ima_ i-erd?"

Once more he nodded, "Yes, she's tired. Now, leave her alone so she can rest." He motioned them over and Mokuba went to scaling his leg while Malik gave one last look to Isis before making his way over. He picked them up and sat them in his lap.

"_Ima_ go eddy bi-bi?" Mokuba asked playing with the fingers of his Aba's hand.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," he shrugged. He looked over at Malik and found him staring at Isis, still pouting and now beginning to sniffle.

Mokuba noticed this and awkwardly braced the other baby's face between his little hands, "_Ima_ go eddy bi-bi Malee; _Ima_ ooo k."

"_Ima_ ooo k?" The blonde asked for reassurance.

Mokuba nodded happily, "Yes Malee!" He then placed a big sloppy kiss to his lips using more tongue than a whore on prom night. Malik eagerly kissed him back.

"Enough of that." Kaiba braced their heads in each hand and pulled them apart. He was fully aware that some baby's kissed each other or parents that way but these weren't ordinary babies. On some level it was like watching teen Mokuba give teen Malik tongue.

The two looked up at him, with each other's slobber on their faces, worried they had done something wrong. The only reassurance he gave them was a faint smile in which they smiled back at. After a bit of fast gibberish spoken between the two they soon snuggled into Kaiba and fell asleep. Not wanting to move with the idea of Malik, Mokuba, or worse, Isis waking up, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

**An Hour Later**

Slowly rolling over Isis peeked past the armrest and found Kaiba's head back, eyes closed, with two very adorable boys on his lap. The brunet's arms were loosely held around them but anytime either one stirred the hold on them tightened, keeping them securely to his chest.

Gingerly she got off the couch, making sure the leather didn't make too many noises as she made her way into the hall, needing to go to the bathroom badly. After washing her hands she headed down the hall to the study where the hidden door was open as usual. She walked down the dimly lit hall and entered in to find one yami.

"Pharaoh, where are Bakura and Marik?"

Yami looked up from a book and rolled his eyes, "Smoking break. I feel it's the only time I can actually get some peace and quiet." He briefly looked past her, "Where is Kaiba?"

"Napping with the boys," she gave a soft smile remembering the scene. They had been up late the night before with them since their teeth came in. The two then proceeded to get up early to keep up with their schedule. There was no surprise he was napping now and with them.

Yami gave a smile of his own, "I suppose the sight is quite the contradiction."

She nodded, "It really is." She made her way around the table and looked down at the script he was mulling over. She gave a soft snort, "Aw, my second curse. Have you figured out how to break it?"

He shook his head but looked hopeful, "I've deciphered most of it and I know I'll be able to break it before the ninth day." He visibly cringed at the idea of magic "bursting forth" how a child would from its mother.

Isis visibly relaxed, "Wonderful Pharaoh. I didn't want to give those two the satisfaction of my anxiety on the topic." She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and gave him an endearing smile, "Thank you for everything Yami."

He placed his hand atop of hers and offered a similar smile, "No need for thanks; I do what I can to help my friends."

He knew he and Isis's relationship looked odd from someone looking on the outside. To others she came off as an adoring fan when really she still just saw him as a leader. And because she did, she offered royal respect to him. At times he felt it was too much but at others he appreciated it. It was always nice not to be forgotten for something you once were, especially when it was something great. At times her encouraging praise allowed him to remember he was perfectly capable of accomplishing things in this new time he thought he couldn't. At times Isis reminded him of a somewhat doting mother.

"Well I assure you this friend is quite grateful for your aid. I'm quite sure Kaiba feels the same way, even if he doesn't say it."

"Actually, if I don't say something it's usually because I don't mean it."

The two turned to find Kaiba in the doorway holding the sleeping tots still close to him. His eyes were narrowed in a way that Yami immediately recognized: jealously. He glanced back down at the hand Isis had yet to remove from his shoulder, along with his hand a top of hers, not to mention how close they were. Even Yugi would have found the scene a bit questionable but would easily brush it off. It was Isis Ishtar, not Tea Gardner. However, judging by the glare the ancient cousin was offering him, he found it wasn't the same case.

"Did you rest well Kaiba?" Isis asked not at all put off by his disposition. He simply grunted. Once more she brushed it off, "Wonderful news. Yami believes he can remove our latest curse before the ninth day."

"Oh joy," he sarcastically chided, "he can break our newest problem even though the biggest one looms over us still."

"He's doing the best he can Kaiba," she responded holding a bit of sternness in her tone.

Immediately the idea of her defending him flared something more in him and he walked over to the two, offering Malik to Isis. If anyone would have asked why he did, he would have simply said because he was tired of holding them both, even though they barely weighed anything. He wouldn't have said it had anything to do with the hand still latched to the Pharaoh's shoulder in a caring way, and thus by holding the child she had to use both hands, removing the hand. It had nothing to do with that at all.

Isis took Malik into her arms and felt as he buried his little face into the crook of her neck, "I'm surprised they're still sleep."

"As am I; considering you left the room when you damn well know we can't separate without them going A-wall."

"I'm sorry Kaiba; I had to go to the bathroom. In-fact, I have to go again." She handed Malik to him and made a line for the bathroom.

Kaiba then marked off frequent urination off of his pregnancy checklist. He looked over at Yami who had quite the knowing smile on his face, "What are you smiling about?" He spat.

The tri-colored haired man gave a deep chuckle, "Nothing Kaiba, nothing at all." He knew what was bound to happen; he just wondered how long his reincarnated priest was going to be blind to it.

With a 'humph' the CEO turned on his heel and headed back to the living room. He set the little ones on the couch before going over to the corner of the room to set up the playpen they had yet to use. After getting the structure up he found a blanket was already in it and straightened it out before placing Malik and Mokuba down in it. At first they whimpered from being moved but soon settled back into napping.

"I had forgotten we even had that," Isis said reentering the room, "it is quite useful for when the two want to nap." She watched the two snuggle more into their new temporary bed.

"What were you doing with Yami?" Kaiba blatantly asked keeping his face guarded.

A bit taken back by the tone of the question she scrunched her face in confusion, "I'm not quite sure what you're insinuating but I was simply talking with him."

"Or worshipping him like you usually do," he grunted as he took a step away from the playpen. "You're such a fan. It's quite pitiful."

"I'm no fan of the Pharaoh—"

"Obviously you are if you keep insisting on addressing him as a king," he quickly cut in. For the life of him, he could not understand what she saw that was so regal in the shorter man. All he could see was someone just as smug and arrogant as himself, just nicer about it; but even with the kinder delivery of greatness, shouldn't Isis be 'worshipping' him as well? Her logic never made any sense to him.

"Apparently you don't know anything about me. Have you already forgotten that my purpose was to assist the Pharaoh in my first life along with the one I live now? It should be of no surprise to you I hold such respect for him still."

"You don't help him anymore, get over the past Isis. He just a mortal or so he appears, let it go."

Isis loosely crossed her arms, "Why do you care so much anyway Kaiba? I thought my duties and relationship with the Pharaoh was of no concern to you?"

Kaiba's face twitched at 'relationship' yet he held his poker face, "They aren't when they're not interfering with my life. Yami didn't come here to have his ego inflated by you. He came here to break this curse so you can get out and I can go back to my life." He wasn't sure if she looked a bit hurt because of the spell or because she was genuinely caught off guard.

"In case you couldn't tell you're not the only one who has been inconvenienced by this. I suppose you've already forgotten I was fired from my first job and now have to have my brother go in my place to the museum, when he has schoolwork to do." She moved closer to him invading his personal space just a bit, "I wish you were more considerate Kaiba."

"Wishes are for those who leave the universe to making their decisions Isis. I make my own aspirations a reality."

She shifted her eyes away before settling back in his eyes, "I wish I could…" Slowly she leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips.

He shot his eyes to the playpen to still find Malik and Mokuba sleeping, "They're not upset."

"I know, but I was."

PLEASE READ:

Okay, so I know in some households, unlike my own, you're allowed to open one gift on Christmas Eve. Well in the spirit of the holidays, I decided this would be you alls one Christmas Eve gift from me. I hoped you liked it.

Also, thank you for all the reviews! I just want you all to know that from them my fingers are flowing a lot more fluidly over my keyboard. Thanks for the support.

(Puts ONLY a bow on Kaiba) Mmm, now that's a Merry Christmas.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Mikkimikka – (blushes) An award? You're too kind. It's good you consider the Author because yes, they can get a little spread out, but so far I've been fortunate to have time to update quickly. Like with this chapter, hope you liked it.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I'm glad something made up for it! Phew. I hate rushed writing but my brain was running off of fumes in that moment. Hopefully this chapter made up for that. And I added Odion in just for you. I had been thinking about him myself and wasn't sure whether to throw him in, but your review reinforced that I should. It had been a while since we'd seen him. Also, that statement you made about 'having sex without actually having sex' will play in later on.

Lace Kyoko – What isn't there to love about guinea pigs and potatoes? You get those two things together and you have a party. LOL. But yes, I love immature Marik and Bakura as much as I do when they're evil. And who wouldn't want to just pinch Mokuba and Malik's wittle cheeks? I'm glad you're enjoying the story and took time to review.

Anon Goddess – Nothing like a good twist to make you shout. You know "Twist and shout, twist and shout baby!"…okay. I'm not that old but it made me think of it. LOL.

Seren McGowan – I loved that! "Hace a Merry Merry Christmas!" For some reason it was too awesome and too funny. But in light of the holidays, I decided to give you this entire chapter. Not to mention I finished it fairly fast. Hace, a Merry Christmas to you too.

Amber-Kaiba – (cough cough) I was, LOL. Hopefully you're not put off by it but I feel Trustshipping writers are either a dying or halted breed. The couple doesn't get enough recognition in my opinion so I hate to see Trustshippers with unfinished fics. We have to keep ourselves alive! Breathing I say, breathing! LOL. Enough dramatics. But yes, I thought a bit of pregnancy was just what they needed as well.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 12

From Blue-eyed to Green-eyed

Kaiba watched as Isis stared at herself in the mirror. She was tying the drawstring to a pair of sweatpants. She had complained that none of her jeans fit that morning and the way she almost presented it seemed as if she wasn't aware she was pregnant…sort of. The CEO had quickly marked off waistline expansion and bloating from his list.

"This is quite the nuisance," Isis mumbled as she took one more look at herself. She picked Malik off the bed and followed Mokuba and Kaiba out of the bedroom.

"And to think, some women are doing everything they can to experience it," Kaiba pointed out.

"I can understand why; the outcome is the most rewarding thing of the situation. Nine months of discomfort to end in something so beautiful and life changing you're not sure what to do."

He could hear her voice cracking and he rolled his eyes. He would be more than happy once this curse was lifted. Placing Mokuba in his high chair he went over and started his coffee. Isis set Malik in his highchair and got the needed items for the babies' breakfast. She filled their plastic bowls with mashed bananas and dumped their quickly dissolving like Cheerios on their tables.

Mokuba picked up a handful of his bananas and squashed it into his mouth, smearing the fruit across his smiling lips, while Malik proceeded to put his cereal into his hair. Isis walked over to the blonde and dusted the edible circles back onto his table and handed the black-haired one a spoon while cleaning the already crusting bananas from his mouth.

"We use a spoon for our bananas Mokuba, not our hands," she quietly told while she cleaned his ruined hand off.

"Iiiieee ooz spoo _Ima_!" He then showed her his amazing utensil skills that still got banana on his face. But at least he was using the little spoon.

"Good Mokuba," she smiled which caused him to beam right back. She looked over at Malik to find two pieces of cereal back in his hair and three more pieces on their way. "Now Malik, we don't put food in our hair. We keep it on the table." She once more dusted cereal from his hair.

Malik slowly lowered his hands and placed the pieces back on the highchair's table and cocked his head to one side, "No ore fooz in mah air!"

"Thank you Malik," she leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He giggled and continued to feed himself.

"Mokee neee iss ooo _Ima_!" Mokuba bounced in his chair. With a chuckle Isis leaned in and gave a small peck to the swollen cheek. He clapped in response and went back to eating.

Isis watched the two a little while longer before deciding to feed her rumbling stomach. She turned around and found Kaiba's eyes already on hers; looking past the rim of the mug that housed his coffee.

"Yes?" He almost appeared to be a trance.

"Nothing," he simply responded. That calming feeling that watching her interact with the kids brought on still flowed through his body. His whole body felt as if it was lying on a bed of feathers suspended in the skies, just floating around. It was an almost post-orgasmic kind of haze. Almost. Perhaps this was another side-affect to the curse?

He had noticed he always felt this way whenever they were rather family like. Mealtimes, bath times, even when they all slept in the same bed he slept better. It was nice to say the least but also confusing. Even if it was an affect of the curse, why would it happen? Weren't curses supposed to inconvenience one greatly, not feel almost as good as sex? This whole thing was odd. Perhaps he should talk to Yami.

He glanced over at Isis to find her leaning against the island sipping a cup of her signature green tea while nibbling on a piece of lightly toasted wheat bread. She pulled the mug away from her lips and braced it against her belly. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, causing her breast to rise and fall.

His eyes narrowed in confusion at the mounds. Isis had nice sized breast in his opinion and he had spent many unnoticed times sizing them up. But at this moment his calculations seemed to be off. Was it just the white shirt she was wearing or were they bigger?

As if she could hear his thoughts she shot her eyes over to him, "You've noticed?"

"I have."

Glancing down at her tea she sighed once more, "It's rather annoying." She lifted one of her hand and eyed it, "My feet have also swollen."

Kaiba inspected her hands and found they were a bit bigger than usual but it wasn't easily noticed. Had she not recognized her change in breast size or was she simply adding it to the other swollen body parts? He said nothing as he finished his coffee, not wanting to make the conversation awkward, and mentally marked off swollen hands and feet.

Shortly after he heard the front door open and the trio entered. "Good morning Isis, how are you feeling?" Yami made his way over to her while Marik and Bakura kept cat-like grins from the doorway.

"Fine Yami, just a bit inconvenienced but it's nothing I can't handle."

He nodded and took one of her hands in his, "Seems your hands are a bit swollen Isis." He took the other one and inspected it as well, gently caressing them, "Do they hurt?"

She shook her head, "Just feel a bit heavy."

"You don't need them…massaged do you?"

"No, she doesn't," Kaiba quickly cut in catching the blush that spread across Isis's cheeks. "Don't you have a curse to break, Yami?"

Giving an 'oh so' innocent smile he shrugged, "It can wait if it means that I can help Isis with her ailments."

"They're not 'ailments', just a minor inconvenience and if you're so worried about her anyway, why don't you head to the library and fix it?"

Yami gave a sigh and focused back on Isis, "If you need anything just let me know okay?"

"You're too kind Pharaoh," Isis smiled as he finally let her hands go. He and company then turned and headed down the hall, whispering to amongst one another.

Kaiba watched them go, his irritations taking on new highs. Why was Yami acting so concerned over Isis all of a sudden? Was he missing something? He turned and caught the Egyptian woman sizing up her breast. Seems she either realized or accepted their change. He marked that off his list as well.

After breakfast the foursome moved into the living room as usual and took their respective seats. Kaiba was clicking away on his computer occasionally glancing up to the doorway while Isis was sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV and to the CEO's surprise worked the guide like a pro. She quickly found a show for the boys and clicked on it.

"_Hola_ friends!" The little girl on the screen greeted.

Kaiba glanced up and watched as a little Latino girl and monkey danced around on the screen, singing in Spanglish. He had heard of the show but of course never watched it, but judging from the zombie like stares Malik and Mokuba were now giving the screen, the rumors about it being a huge hit for kids deemed true.

Isis slid down the couch and turned so she was lying on her back. She rested her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes and listened to Dora talk to her TV audience. She wasn't sure but she knew something was up with Yami. Sure they were friends and they had an odd connection, but the offer in the kitchen was still running through her mind.

And the odd looks he was giving her along with the devious duo, what were they about? Had they put a curse on Yami as well? That couldn't have happened; he was too crafty to allow them to get one over on him. Not to mention he had faced off against both them at one time in his life; winning every time. So what was going on?

"Isis?"

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?"

She opened her eyes to find Yami standing in the doorway, not paying attention to Kaiba's glare. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, did you need my assistance?" She pushed herself up and stood as he made his way across the room.

"I simply came in here to see if you were feeling well, but since you offered, yes I could. Marik and Bakura are on a smoking break and I could really use a second opinion on one of these texts."

"Um, okay," Isis nodded. "I'd be more than happy to assist you Pharaoh."

Kaiba immediately got out of his chair, "Can't you wait till those imbeciles come back?"

Yami cocked his head in Kaiba's direction, "They are imbeciles Kaiba, your right. Isis's brilliance easily surpasses them, so it would only seem fit to get a second opinion from her."

"You flatter me Yami, really," a blush spread across her cheeks while a low growl erupted from other's throat.

"Not to mention," the ex-pharaoh continued, "don't you believe there's no time to waste?"

"I do so stop talking." The brunet dipped down and scooped up Mokuba and Malik. The tots protested a bit from being taken away from Dora but after an annoyed glare from their _Aba_ they quickly quieted down.

Yami placed a gentle hand to Isis's lower back and led her down the hall, leaving his hand there. He glanced over his shoulder to find the narrowed blue eyes and couldn't help but give a smug smirk in return. Turning back around Yami turned and continued down into the hidden library.

There he led her over to the large book he had been working out of and pulled up a stool for her. After she was seated he pointed to a few scripts. He lowered his voice and spoke to her in the ancient languages on purpose. He wasn't sure if Kaiba was completely fluent in the scripts or not, but he could tell that Kaiba didn't care for the attempt to exclude him from their conversation.

Taking it another step further, he came behind Isis and read over her shoulder, placing his right hand flat on the table while the left rested comfortably on her shoulder.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kaiba nearly growled. His patience grew even thinner when Yami simply looked up at him and gave him yet another smug smile while Isis continued to be engrossed in the literature.

Yami mumbled something to Isis and she turned the page continuing on her task. Kaiba shifted the light weights in his hands and then froze. There he witnessed Yugi's dark turn his head and blatantly nuzzle his face into her hair and take a whiff. With his nose still buried in her hair he lazily opened his eyes and rolled them in Kaiba's direction.

Once more, that arrogant air was there and it was almost mocking him.

"You're done," Kaiba ground out walking over to the two. Shoving Yami out of the way he grabbed Isis by her arm and hauled her and the boys back out of the library.

"Kaiba, unhand me!" Isis demanded all the way down the hall. He finally let her go when they entered back into the living room. "What is your problem?" She demanded once he set the boys back down.

With an incredulous look on his face, he grunted, "Seriously Isis?"

"Yes…seriously Kaiba. What was so important that you had to drag me out of there like a-a-a SACK of potatoes?" Someone was obviously mad if they were stuttering. "I was assisting Yami—"

"WHILE he smelled your hair!" Kaiba roared out.

Catching the utterly confused look on her face, he felt even more ridiculous for the anger coursing through him. Why should he even care if Yami was putting the moves on Isis? That question alone threw another log on the fire burning through him.

"Kaiba, what is the problem?" Isis insisted once more.

"My problem is how oblivious you are. It's beyond me that you cannot see what he's doing."

"I'm fully aware of what he's doing Kaiba," Isis stated coolly, somehow calming herself as usual.

Gritting his teeth he asked, "Then why do you allow it to happen?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because you're evidently jealous," Isis responded.

Kaiba face grew more stoic as he once more grunted, "It's because he's wasting time, my time at that. I didn't ask him to come over here and court you."

"To court someone is to do different acts in seeking ones attention and admiration—"

"I'm not stupid—"

"Well neither is Yami. He can obviously tell that my attentions are not for him."

"So are you implying he's trying to steal you from someone?"

"Perhaps I am."

His eyes shifted to the boys whom were back staring at the TV before he shifted them back up to the already staring blues, "And who might that person be?"

Gulping Isis cleared her throat, "Maybe you are stupid and I must be as well." Moving back over to the couch she braced her back against the arm, laying her hands across her belly while closing her eyes. Shortly after she felt the cushion bellow her bottom sink a bit. She opened her eyes to find the brunet giving her a slightly annoyed look. He appeared more as a child with something to say but not sure how to say it. Before she could question what that might be he closed the space between them.

Softly his lips moved against her before that hot wet muscles broke through her lip-barricade and went to caressing her mouth. A small whine escaped her as his hands went to her sides pulling her closer to his torso. His fingers tangled in her hair while the other slid sensually up and down her back in an odd pattern.

Completely breathless and head spinning, Isis allowed her hands to wonder up and down his chest. Feeling a small groan rumble against her hands when she wondered a bit too long in particular places. Becoming bolder her tongue left her mouth to join his in a playful match; she easily gave him the dominant stance.

Finally Kaiba pulled back, smoothing out Isis's ruffled hair. He couldn't help but give a small smirk to the dazed expression and the reddening cheeks. He watched as she licked her lips experimentally; wondering if what happened had just happened.

Quickly her eyes shifted to Mokuba and Malik. She found them still to be drooling and cooing, even wrapped up in the TV commercials. Looking back at Kaiba she half shrugged, "They're not upset."

"But you were."

Instead of prying for more of an explanation, Isis simply smiled and allowed Kaiba to kiss her once more.

PLEASE READ:

Okay, so I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I'm about to start college and I had and am still having a meltdown about that. Not to mention I realized one of my best-friend's turns out to be a boy hungry bitch who thinks a two second boy is more important than an eighteen year old friendship. So yes, life has been cruel. LOL. But writing has been my therapy so I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also, the next chapter will definitely prove interesting. Just saying…(coyly whistles)

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – Yep, you have to love a jealous Kaiba, nothing hotter. Well, except for him in nothing but a bow Christmas morning. (also has dirty thoughts) Aaaaaawesome. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I reread it and it was pretty wordy. I was going for Kaiba's exaggerated thought process but I think it just came out as rambling. I hope it didn't take too much away from the chapter. Ooo, you have a Trustshipping fic? Please fix what you think needs to be fixed and post it! I'd love to read it. We have to keep the blue-eyed love flowing. LOL.

Mikkimikka – Just so you know, your gift was perfect. Who wouldn't want a review on Christmas morning? I know I would. And I squealed when I read that you did. Those are the reactions I want to invoke. When stories make me gawk I want to have the same impression on others with my own. I hope this one made you 'squee' as well. LOL.

Amber-Kaiba – I hope you have updated, I haven't had time to check yet, but I hope you have. Yes, I love writing the baby talk. At times I have to stop to coo obnoxiously at the two. I hope this made the plot thicker.

Anon Goddess – I'm glad you liked your gift, I enjoyed giving it. Yes, we all love a jealous Kaiba. LOL.

Seren McGowan – I LMAO-ed when I read that you had a typo. And here I was all December telling people, "Have to thee, Merry Christmas!" Let me tell you though, it was a HIT. LOL. Also, Kaiba will have quite a few things to cope with in the next chapter. And thank you, it's always a pleasure reading your review.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 13

Over-Shared Affections

Kaiba paused his typing and looked around the room, almost chuckling at the sight. After a few more kisses and light petting, he had gone back to the work and Isis had curled up on the couch, deciding to take a nap. Shortly after the '_Dora the Explora_' marathon ended, Malik and Mokuba both fell out. Malik was bent over the plastic playstation, his little face nuzzled into one of the softer parts while Mokuba was face first in the floor, rear high up in the air.

He had thought about moving the sleeping boys but they seemed comfortable, so he knew it could wait. He had business to attend too. He set his laptop aside, saving his work, and walked quietly out of the room, heading for the library.

Stealthily he went down the once hidden hallway, wanting to catch Yami off guard. The closer he got to the open door the louder their conversation became.

"So, did the brat get upset?" Bakura asked. Judging by the chuckle that followed, he guessed Yami had nodded.

"Of course he would, he's a sucker for a little competition," Marik grunted.

"Aibou's a prime example of that," Yami agreed. "After tomorrow I'll remove the most recent curse; by then everything would have fallen into place."

"Or you could remove it now," Kaiba stepped into the room. "And what will 'fall into place?'"

"It's not important," Yami shrugged as he turned a page. Marik and Bakura were as well acting coy, thumbing through books and artifacts as if they weren't just talking about him.

"It is important if it regards me." He walked further into the room and stood across from Yami. "You two, get out." He motioned to Bakura and Marik giving a withering glare. The two turned and left without a grumble. As if they minded an excuse to go smoke.

"Is something bothering you Kaiba?" The ex-pharaoh looked up at him with those reading eyes.

The CEO's frown deepened when he found the tanner man trying to read him, "Yes, there is a problem. You need to stay in here and handle this curse business, not try to become Isis's business."

Yami gave a throaty chuckle, "I have no idea what you're talking about Kaiba. Perhaps the curse is obscuring your thought process?"

"Thought process? I know what I've seen Yami. You buried your arrogant little face in her hair and fucking smelled it. I'm not dense Yami and you know that."

"Or do I?" He challenged.

The brunet clenched his fist willing himself not to swing; he wouldn't resort to Mutt like tactics. He would play it smart. "Oh, I think you do. I think you also know who Isis really wants."

"I do. Someone who actually cares about her, that's who," he retorted.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to slits and Yami followed the example making his rubies to slits, "You're so foolish Yami. Give it up; why would anyone choose you over me?"

He chuckled, "Obviously this is the first time you've laid eyes on me."

"Cute."

Bakura and Marik entered back into the room to find the two glaring at one another. Marik gave a kid like giggle while Bakura rolled his eyes, "All right ladies, put the claws away."

Yami grunted along with Kaiba. "I was just leaving anyway." The businessman turned on his heel and exited the library.

Bakura and Marik moved over to the shorter male and gave him a knowing look before they all went back to work.

**Later That Day**

Isis shifted a bit on the couch; the feeling of little hands on her face and neck jogging her from sleep. She bowed her back a little and stretched her legs to feel something beneath her lower limbs. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a pair of large blue-gray eyes.

"_Ima_?" Mokuba asked. His hands were cradling her face while Malik was nuzzled into her neck, his back against the couch back. The little Kaiba's hands roamed her features; pausing on her eyelids and pinching her nose.

"I'm no longer sleeping Mokuba," Isis assured taking his little wrists in her hands.

"_Aba_ whah sad wih-out ooo," he assured. He rolled his body, holding onto her shirt so he could look over his shoulder at Kaiba.

Isis looked past him and found her legs were draped across his lap. Kaiba's closest hand was resting on her leg, casually moving back in forth, "I'm sorry if you needed the couch."

"It's fine." He took the hand that was resting on the couch arm and stretched out across her legs, scooping a very bothersome Mokuba up. He placed him atop of Isis's legs, wrapping his arm around him. "Sorry Mokuba woke you up."

"It's fine." She looked over to find Malik staring at her, cooing softly before nuzzling his face into her. He gave her a sloppy kiss just below her eye and wrapped his arms around her neck. Chuckling she held him closer, sitting up and scooting backward, so her back was supported against the arm.

"After they woke up they immediately walked over to you. I thought it was nothing till they were trying to scale the couch," Kaiba explained as he flipped through the guide looking for something to watch on large flat screen TV.

"I really don't mind being woken up by my favorite men," she offered a smile as he rolled his eyes grunting.

Finally Kaiba settled on an ocean documentary. The large screen immediately captured the attentions of the two little ones as a blue whale swam past the screen, moaning through the surround sound. Placing Malik on the couch next to Kaiba, she moved across the room and turned off the lights. She settled herself back next to the brunet and placed Malik back in her lap.

'_The Blue Whale also known as_"_Balaenoptera Musculus_"_ is a marine mammal belonging to the suborder of baleen whales called_ _Mysticeti_…' The announcer told as yet another shot of the large mammal swam across the screen.

"Ooooooo," Malik and Mokuba cooed together. They extended their little hands, reaching towards the screen; wishing to touch the mystical creature.

Mokuba turned around and very sincerely asked his brother, "_Aba_, wiii ooo n' _Ima_ eet Malee n' Mokee uh whahwl pweese?"

"You want a whale?" Kaiba asked cocking his head to one side, humoring the small child. Mokuba nodded enthusiastically, "What would you two do with a whale?"

"Weeee wuuud pway wih im wen Ima cweans mee n' Mokee," Malik explained matter-of-factly.

"But Malik," Isis began in a gentle motherly tone, "the whale could not fit in the bathtub with you two in it."

"Weee put im n' tha poowl!" Mokuba clapped.

"No," Kaiba simply said focusing back on the screen. Mokuba and Malik pouted cutely till they once more settled back on the screen, watching dolphins swim together. Isis scooted a bit closer to Kaiba and rested her head on his shoulder. As usual, that comforting feeling washed over his body and he gladly settled into it.

He could feel her small breaths puffing against her his neck. He then felt her lips press softly into his throat. They continued on up his jaw before settling on his ear. She playfully placed the lobe between her teeth and pulled the cartilage before releasing it, and licking it in an almost apologetic manner. Her tongue traced the soft ridges and curves, while her breath cooled the leftover saliva.

Turning his head with an appreciative groan, he was planning on seducing her with kisses till her hand wondered into his pants, handling his semi-hard problem. That was until the light suddenly came on and that oh so bothersome Pharaoh was standing in the doorway.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Yami asked nonchalantly.

Kaiba glared at him while Isis shook her head, returning her head to rest on the brunet's shoulder, "Did you need some more help Yami?"

He shook his head, "No Isis, but thank you for before. I have come to give you a bit of bad news. Yugi called; he and Ryou need our help. We won't be back till tomorrow, at our usual time."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed more but in thought. He did notice that the three had come earlier than usual today, for they usually came in the early afternoon, after they had eaten breakfast. Now after all of Yami's antics he was leaving early with some bullshit 'Light's in need' excuse? Something was up and he knew it.

"We'll see you out," Isis offered as she stood up, picking up Malik. Kaiba followed suit and stood up with Mokuba.

Isis walked next to Yami whom began murmuring in Aramaic, casually draping an arm around her shoulders. She let out a polite chuckle as he obviously said something funny and once they were at the door, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow…Isis," Yami gave a wink to Kaiba and exited the mansion followed by a snickering Bakura and Marik.

Isis closed the door shaking her head, "Yami's sense of humor seems so foreign at times."

"He's hilarious."

She turned to find the _Aba_ still glaring at the door. Chuckling she walked over to him and leaned forward placing a small kiss on his neck. Taken a back by the continued affection he focused his attentions on her to find a small smile; he couldn't help but return it.

**That Night**

Kaiba lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Dinner and bath time had been over hours ago. Mokuba and Malik were tucked away in their cribs; Isis was breathing softly next to him. That serene feeling was daring to overtake him. It washed over him in bigger waves when he recapped the evening.

The small touches she offered him; at dinner she casually rested her hand atop of his and ran her fingertips up and down his arm. What was interesting about it was that she said nothing as she did it and he didn't mind the silence or the touches. Then during bath time, Mokuba had royally splashed him. As the boy giggled and he silently fumed, Isis leaned over and placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Oddly enough, being soaked to the bone didn't matter anymore.

The last touch he received from her was in the form of a chaste over-to-soon goodnight kiss, before she rolled over with her back now facing him. That had done it; Yami couldn't have her and if he tried again, he would destroy him. How? He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to go about doing it but, he knew it would be something to handle the annoyance.

Getting more comfortable in his bed, Kaiba rolled over and put his back to hers as that calm feeling wrapped around him and aided him to sleep.

**Early Morning**

The brunet's eyes flashed open; something was tickling on his awareness and he wasn't sure what it was. His first instinct was to check on the boys which he did. He got of bed and went to the foot of the bed and found Malik and Mokuba still cooing and drooling. They were fine as far as he could tell. Feeling a pair of eyes on himself he looked up to find Isis staring at him.

"You're awake too?"

She eerily nodded in response. She was up against the headboard, sitting Indian style with her hands resting on her knees. Raising a brow at her behavior he once more walked over to his side.

"Don't."

He paused, "Don't what?"

"Don't…don't get back into the bed…" She shifted her eyes from his and looked across the room, "just give me a minute okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He got onto the bed and maneuvered himself over to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder her skin almost felt feverish, "Are you sick?"

Isis smacked at his hand, hitting his wrist, and pounced on top of him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, "Don't touch me." Her tone was calm; it sounded as she usually did but the behavior was wrong.

Despite the weirdness occurring, Kaiba was aroused. Her dominance was stronger than he thought it could be and the thought of her suddenly having her way with him didn't seem that bad. In-fact, he was tempted to egg her on just to see if that would indeed happen.

"Isis, what's going on?"

Taking her hands off his wrist, she sat back on his waist and shook her head, bracing her head, "It's embarrassing…"

Yami's words suddenly echoed in his head: "_After tomorrow I'll remove the curse you all put on them; by then everything would have fallen into place_." After dissecting the words a few moments his photographic memory went over the pregnancy symptoms for day three. After scanning down the list he paused: _Change in sex drive; feeling sexier or not wanting to participate at all_. With the combination of Yami's flirtations and words and her many affections given over the evening, Isis's statement reinforced what he already knew.

Someone was terribly horny.

Smirking up at Isis, he experimentally shifted his hips and watched her gasp; he was sure if the lights were on he would see her blushing. "Kaiba, please, don't do that."

Becoming bolder, he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her down so his breath tickled across her lips, "What are you going to do about it?"

Not able to hold back anymore she pressed her lips hard into his. Her hands ran all over his body like some horny school girl on prom night. Oddly enough, Kaiba liked it. He felt himself harden instantly and dug his fingers into the material of her shirt, pulling her impossibly closer.

After Isis had thoroughly mapped out his mouth she pulled back, sitting back on his hips. Do to the grip Kaiba had on her shirt and how fast she sat back; it tore right down the middle. The sex deprived CEO gazed up at the woman on top of him. Her breasts were almost pushing against her bra for freedom and her torn short hung off of one shoulder, her hair wildly placed on her head. Her thighs were exposed from the ridden up pajama shorts.

He had to have her now.

"Kaiba…" It was a deep breathy whisper, "I-I don't think I can stop."

"Good," he pulled her back down and kissed her once more murmuring against her lips, "because neither can I."

Kaiba thoroughly explored Isis's mouth, growling at the taste and teasing laps from her tongue. She tugged hard on the top of the cotton shirt and listened as it tore down enough for her to continue. Once his chest was exposed her hands rubbed down his lightly defined abs and he groaned, loving the touches.

Her hand ghosted past the waist of his pants and gently rubbed him through his pants. Giving in a sharp in take of air Kaiba rasped out a throaty, "Oh fuck." He flipped them over and pinned her wondering hands above her head, kissing her even more thoroughly while grinding his hardened length into the junction between her legs.

"_Min_ _fadlak_…_ikla_ _hudumak_…" Isis whined bowing her back into him. She managed to free a hand from his grasp and immediately went for his pants, pulling them down far enough to where her feet could finish the job.

"Impatient?" Kaiba panted as he kicked the pants the rest of the way off leaving him in his boxers. He removed the rest of her torn shirt and then went to tugging her shorts off. The feel of her hot skin against his own made him purr in appreciation.

"Seto…" She whispered through pants, "I want you…now."

He sat up and hoisted her into his lap for a passion laced kiss. Bracing his hands under her bottom he carried her out of the bed and across the room, bumping into the door jamb of his closet. Once inside the closet she squirmed out of his hold and quite forcefully shoved him back onto one of the pieces of furniture there.

"It was a good idea to come in here…Seto," Isis breathed as she slowly removed her bra then hooked her thumbs under her undies and slid them off, "I wouldn't want to wake the boys with how loud you'll get."

For some reason Kaiba had lost his voice since Isis pushed him into his arm chair and had started stripping. What made the whole thing even more bizarre was that she was talking in her regular tone but that smirk on her face almost rivaled his trademark one. He was even harder than before if that was even possible.

She pounced onto his lap kissing him hungrily as her hands tugged down his boxers. "No…no," Isis breathlessly panted as he nibbled his way down her neck, "…no more." Sliding out of his lap she removed his boxers completely and climbed back up into his lap. She reached forward into the dark of the closet and sat back down.

Before he knew what was happening, she spun around in his lap and grabbed his wrists tying them together so they wrapped around her waist. Once the knot was tight enough she turned back around and leaned in close, "Your foreplay is appreciated but not needed at this time."

"Wha—NNMMMNNN!" Kaiba cut off with a groan as the feeling of wet tight heat engulfed his dick. He bit hard into his bottom lip tossing his head back against the chair. His fingers flexed hard as he felt himself completely in her. Opening his eyes he looked up to find Isis's eyes closed tight, her breathing was irregular with her nails digging into the arms of the chair. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm wonderful," she moaned quietly. After a few more moments of catching her breath she situated her body on her knees and began setting a slow pace. "_Na'am_…mmm _na'am_…" the Egyptian whined at her wonderfully slow grind.

"Damn you…" the CEO ground out as his arms locked tighter around her. He needed her to go faster but since he wasn't one for begging he took matters into his own hands. He looped his arms up over her and gripped the back of the chair with his tied hands. Using the leverage he thrust hard up into her causing the most delicious noise to flood from her lips.

"You're so—ahhmmuuhhh—controlling!" She barely got out as he plunged particularly hard and deep.

"You like it," he growled as he sped up his pace.

Isis reached forward and gripped her hands around Kaiba's biceps as she rode his shoves with just as much enthusiasm. She bounced down on his hard girth whenever it stabbed upwards and rotated her hips as he pulled back down. Losing more of his patience he thrust his hips up faster, growling loudly as she followed his pace.

The chair began to rock as the craftsmanship whined under the movement. Before either of them knew it the chair toppled backwards hitting the floor with a dull thud. Kaiba tried to push himself up till Isis forced him back and continued to ride him.

"Fuck!" He snarled as she mercilessly bounced a top of his dick, moaning and whining loudly. He was still positioned in the chair but since it had fallen back his was now at a ninety degree angle. His legs were already starting to hurt but the wonderful tightening of his abdomen was outweighing it.

"Ah-ah-Oh SETO! Nmgh! More!" She cried out grabbing his shoulders. She rolled them away from the chair and out onto the floor. She made sure he was on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Take me. Take me hard. Now." She reached forward and untied his hands.

He sat on his knees and pulled her farther up his thighs. After reentering her he gripped her waist and jerked her back and forth hard against his still hard dick. He worked his hips with it as well and soon had Isis daring to pull up carpet as tears leaked from her eyes and she cried out his name in an almost chant.

"Aw fuck!" He hissed as he felt her walls tighten around him, "Are you going to come?" He panted out not slowing his pace.

"Uhh-oh- ah, yes, yes! MMM YES!" She pushed herself up on her shaky arms and thrust back against him, "AH-AH-OH SETO! MMM-UH-NA'AM! RA YESSSSSSSS!" She collapsed hard back onto the carpet whimpering as if she was in pain when her twisted features and crying eyes were just the opposite.

Kaiba grabbed her with a growl and fucked her with everything he had till he felt that snap in his gut and came hard, "Fu-fuuuck…uh…" His balls felt like they were exploding and all of his strength leaked from him. He slid out and fell down next to her, forehead braced against his forearm his other arm limp next to him.

The sex hazed fog evaporated through his screaming pores and he realized something: he had just fucked Isis Ishtar. A smug smile spread across his lips with the idea of Yami knowing. 'That'll show that little bastard…'

"Seto…?"

He turned his head to find Isis already looking at him and smiling, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he purred.

"Good." Rolling him onto his back Isis climbed back on top of him slowly rubbing her remoistening arousal against his now stirring dick, "Because we're not done yet."

"What!?" He just gave this woman everything he had and she was already ready to go again.

"Are you tired or something?"

"Well, of course!" He matter-of-factly stated.

Picking up the tie she grabbed the other nearby armchair and pulled it closer. She tied his wrists together and started attaching them to one of the legs, "That's fine Seto. I appreciate your efforts; they were wonderful. But don't worry now; I'll do all of the work."

His orgasm left him too spent to physically retaliate. Before the brunet could convince the sex-crazed raven haired woman to stop grinding into him, she leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss.

PLEASE READ:

YAY! I'm back. I missed you guys! LOL. I've recently started college and I've been busy with stuff so I haven't had time to work on this chapter as much as I have liked. I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, with my class schedule I'll have time to work on the fic. I don't think I'll be able to post as fast as I use to, but I'll make an effort to be as fast as I can!

Also, who saw the wild sex coming? I sure didn't! LOL.

Arabic Words:

Min fadlak – If you please

Ikla hudumak – Take off your clothes

Na'am – Yes

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – YAY! Another "squee-er"! LOL. Also, I love how you review and read by your phone. I do the same thing if I'm dedicated to someone's story. I cannot remember the last time I actually used my computer to read and leave a review. I am truly honored you read my fiction by phone, makes me all cozy inside. LOL. Also, I don't see your advice as prying, I see it as some damn good advice. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm coming to terms with things.

Mikkimikka – Nothing like a seducing Yami to get the laughs going and yes, MAYBE Kaiba and Isis are on the same page, (shifty eyes). Glad you loved the chapter. And yes, my personal life is better now but with the stresses of college, I will still need my writing therapy! LOL.

Anon Goddess – Yes and even MORE happened in this chapter. LOL. I hoped you loved this chapter even more.

Esie – Talk about irony! I'm so glad I have brought you to the Darkside of loving people-turned-baby fiction. LOL. Even though you're sad it's not over, you've come at a good time. I don't think this will be a very long fic so it'll wrap up soon enough.

Lace Kyoko – (Giggles with you) A throw-down indeed! The next chapter will prove that alright. And yes! I threw in more baby talk, extended baby talk; nothing cuter than a kid wanting to bathe with a Blue Whale. LOL. Yea, your friend sounds similar to a friend I once kept. Instead of severing our ties all together, I took a few steps back from her. Sometimes you have to give people time to grow up, you know?

Amber-Kaiba – WHOOO COLLEGE! (high five) I hope you're time is going better than my own. LOL. If I get time, I'll check out that chapter. Hope you have time to still read!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 14

Bruised All Over

"Shiiit…"

Kaiba could barely move. His pelvic muscles were sore along with his limps. Bruises were all over his chest, shoulders, and neck. Rolling over with a hiss he found carpet burns all over his back and was that teeth marks on his ass? He rubbed his temples and recapped the events passed.

He couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm…ooowww…"

He rolled over and found Isis faced down in the bed. Her back was covered in one big carpet burn along with a few purple hickeys here and there. A few places on her neck had teeth marks where even the skin was broken. Her hair was in disarray and slowly she turned to face him.

"Good morning," she greeted quite formally. She smoothed her hair back and wrapped herself in the sheets to hide her nudity. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if I've been bench pressing a semi all night, and you?"

"Extremely sore; all of my muscles feel like they've cramped up."

"I told you that would happen. The symptoms said after an orgasm you might just cramp up. Seems you didn't want to head my warning around the third or forth time I managed to tell you." He smirked at the blush that plagued her cheeks.

Isis made her way back over to Kaiba and gently kissed his shoulder, "At least put the boys out so they don't have to wake up to the sounds of their father figure getting raped." She gave a sheepish smile that he returned with a smirk.

"I wanted to apologize for…um, taking advantage of you last night. For some reason I couldn't help myself."

"Most women can't."

She scoffed at him, "I'm trying to be sincere Kaiba."

"You might as well call me Seto; you called me it enough last night." He couldn't help but smile more as she shifted her eyes away. "Don't feel bad Isis, you can't rape the willing. And those moves you pulled off last night had me more than willing."

"Kaiba!"

"I told you, it's Seto. We're more than past the whole first name basis." He propped himself up on his elbow and offered a smug smile as she pulled the still rumbled sheets over her beet-red face. "Oh, am I embarrassing you?"

"No, you're mortifying me."

"Even better."

She pulled the sheets back and bopped him with one of the pillows, "You're terrible."

He took the pillow from her and rested his head on it, "I wasn't last night."

"You're impossible." She rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head.

After a bit of silence Kaiba pulled the sheets back and gently grasped her shoulder to roll her over. There he saw a sickening expression on her face: regret. "Isis…" It was a solid command.

She shifted her eyes away and acted as if she didn't understand, "Yes?"

"Don't tell me what I'm thinking."

Giving a sigh she responded, "Okay…I'm not going to lie to you. I feel like last night shouldn't have happened—"

He was done. Throwing back the sheets he walked angrily, in all of his nude glory into the bathroom and started a shower. He stood beneath the spray and hissed realizing just uncomfortable it had been to walk from his bed to the bathroom. But he was too mad to care. He knew why she regretted it. It was because of that spiky-haired bastard named Yami.

'If she wants Yami, too bad; it's me she fucked last night.' He didn't care is she was madly in love with the ex-spirit, she was his and he didn't believe in sharing.

**Downstairs**

Isis stood pacing in the kitchen feeling rather embarrassed and bad about having her way with Kaiba the night before. After he had started his shower, she simply went to one of the spare bedrooms and handled her needs. There she had cleared her mind and thought things through.

Now she had come to the decision she wanted to make him a big breakfast in apology but she wasn't sure on what to make. Becoming desperate she stood in front of the surprisingly silent Mokuba and Malik who were sitting in their highchairs eating their breakfast.

Ever since she had gotten them up they had been well behaved and didn't even cry when she absentmindedly left the room to shower or when she carried them to the kitchen. She had a feeling the events of last night had a lot to do with that. Yami had said their mood was affected by her and Kaiba's feelings towards each other. And boy, were they fierce last night.

Placing herself before the black-haired boy she asked, "Mokuba, can you tell _Ima_ what Aba's favorite food for breakfast is?"

The little boy cocked his head to one side and actually looked like he was considering the question. He placed his spoon down and then very seriously responded, "Aba wuvs woclate pincaks."

"Chocolate pancakes?" Isis wasn't expecting that answer and she wasn't sure whether or not to believe him but she was desperate. "Chocolate pancakes it is."

**Upstairs**

Kaiba blotted his hair with the towel again and tossed it in the hamper. He pulled on a T-shirt and jeans and went back into his room stripping the sheets off. He threw them in the hamper as well and made a mental note to ask Isis to help him put on a new set. He grinned with the image of asking Yami to do it instead.

He headed towards the door and stepped on something. Looking down he found it to be the infamous tie. It was a Italian silk tie that was plum, silver, and black. It was expensive and he even liked it, but he still couldn't get upset over it tearing. Especially since he couldn't help but recap how it happened.

Who knew that when Kaiba tied her up and fucked her senseless, that when she had her third orgasm in the row she would go crazy enough to tear the things in half? Picking up the pieces he placed them in the side table's drawer next to his bed.

He opened the door to his bedroom and made his way down the stairs. Halfway there the most amazing aroma hit his nose: chocolate pancakes. He nearly felt like a little boy again as he quickened his pace to the kitchen. Once there he found Isis setting a tall stack of the chocolaty delights on the table.

Casually he strolled in and sat down at the table. Written in whipped-cream and chocolate chips was: Sorry for last night. Keeping in his irritations he sipped his black coffee and looked up at Isis, "These must not be for me because there's no need for an apology for last night."

Sitting down next to him she looked down at the table, "Are you sure?"

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his, "Yes." Placing a finger in the whipped-cream he traced her lips in white and placed a chocolate chip in his mouth. He slowly licked it off before leaning forward and fully kissing her. They lapped at the chocolate chip together till it melted and for a moment Kaiba forgot about the pancakes. All he wanted was to taste Isis.

"Mmm, I wonder if they'll fuck on the pancakes."

Isis and Kaiba quickly separated and shot glares in the white-haired yami's direction, "Nah, they shouldn't waste good food." Marik took a step into the kitchen.

"Come any closer near my pancakes and I'll neuter you." Kaiba scooted his plate closer and began cutting them up. He shoved them into his mouth and kept his face stern even though a mind blowing taste was exploding across his taste buds.

Yami soon entered the room and caught the smug look Kaiba was giving him. His eyes landed on Isis and there he found a familiar glow; a glow he has woken up having, a glow he has woken up to find on a partners face. His eyes shot to Kaiba's neck and there he spotted the teeth marks.

As usual, Yami never had to ask rude questions that plagued his mind when Bakura and Marik where around. "Holy shit, you two wankers fucked!" Bakura had the most lecherous smile on his face while Marik hopped in place giggling and clapping like the loon he is.

"Bakura I cannot be—"

"Yea, we did, so what?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly as he placed another brown circle covered in whipped-cream in his mouth. Isis gaped at him not sure what to say. She sputtered in Arabic as her face went completely red. Quickly she got up and started washing the dishes in the sink.

"Hm…so you did?" Yami asked.

The brunet nodded, "Yes Yami, we did." He swallowed and offered him a superior smile. "How about you three go into the library and handle what you came here to do?" He offered an asshole of a smile and continued cutting his breakfast, "I'd like to finish this delicious breakfast Isis made for me in peace." Giving a grunt Yami and the other two exited the kitchen.

After the last dish was washed and put away, including Kaiba's plate, mug, and utensils, they entered into the living room and set the boys down. "Seto, why did you clarify Bakura's vulgarly made statement?"

"Because it was the truth," he responded in a 'duh' type tone. "But let me guess, you didn't want your precious Yami to know?"

"My precious Yami?" Isis repeated confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you regret us having sex because you want Yami," Kaiba answered standing in front of her. Before she could retort he continued, "It doesn't matter anyway though because you're mine Isis. I staked claim on you last night and I don't care if you can't stand my guts and that all last night you were thinking about Yami, you're mine." He grabbed her shoulders and laid an angry kiss on her lips, lapping at her furious tongue.

She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. Reaching her hand back she slapped him across the face, "I am no man's possession!" With that she turned around to storm out of the room to find Odion standing there, books in hand, looking rather confused, disturbed, and utterly lost.

"Uh…greetings Sister…" Odion said nervously as he shifted on his feet.

Isis put her anger on hold and offered a genuine smile, "Brother!" She made her way over and gave him a smile, "I have missed you. How have you been?"

"Fine…" His eyes scanned to Kaiba who was still standing there, dumfounded of what had just happened. Not that the immaculate CEO's mouth was wide along with his eyes. No, he was simply standing, jaw hard along with his eyes, but his hand was held against where she slapped him. "Seems I have missed more than I thought?"

"Not at all Brother…um, how about you come back later? It's really not a good time…" the eldest Ishtar nodded and quickly made an exit. Isis turned back to Kaiba and sighed, "I apologize for slapping you…I just don't like it when all feelings aren't considered; in this case, my own."

"I understand you like honesty Isis. I was simply giving you that," Kaiba explained. "But it still stands."

"What stands?" Bakura asked entering into the room along with Marik and Yami.

"You know Kura! We heard the whole argument, remember?" Marik smirked.

Kaiba's anger flared more at the idea of them knowing Isis slapped him rather than hearing what he said, "What do you cretins want?"

"We're here to remove the most recent curse," Yami responded quite business like. Someone was irritable.

He motioned to the other two yamis and two began dancing around the room chanting. Marik looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying making an ass of himself while Bakura was growling the ancient words and rolling his eyes. Yami raised his hands and hummed closing his eyes and black tendrils released from his arms and engulfed Kaiba and Isis.

An odd 'leaving' feeling entered them and soon Isis's body felt normal and Kaiba simply felt less angry oddly enough. Soon the two stopped dancing and Yami motioned to them and down the hall they disappeared.

"That was it?" Isis said to herself.

"Seems so," Kaiba responded. Sighing and mumbling to herself she left the living room turning down the hall. "And where are you going?" He demanded as she headed down the direction that let to the study. She didn't stop walking and soon disappeared from his sight.

Kaiba sat down in his armchair and considered following her but he knew that would just be ridiculous. He had already told Isis she was his and no other mans. Who cares if she was about to go have sex with him in the secret library to atone for last night? He didn't even care if those other two watched or joined in, she was his, and it would stay that way.

Time passed and he found himself gripping the leather under his sweaty palms. He glanced over at Mokuba and Malik to find the two already looking at him, appearing to be confused. Maybe they were mirroring his expression.

"_Aba_, ooo noht whorrie, _Ima_ wuvs ooo, noht Amiii," Malik assured as he played with his feet; Mokuba nodded so hard he fell backwards. Of course he giggled because of it.

"If you say so," Kaiba responded. He couldn't even wipe his own ass, what did he know that he didn't? Isis admitted to having regrets. Was it over Yami? Or did she really feel _that_ way about him or was it all the spells doing? He hated not knowing for sure. Maybe she was destroying Yami at the moment by admitting her feeling for Kaiba to him.

Getting up out of the chair he paced the room. He sounded like some jealous love-sick boy. He was well into his twenties and past the High School romances. However, he couldn't deny his feelings for Isis anymore. When she entered a room he couldn't help but watch her glide around handling her business. Whenever she kissed him things seemed to become more complex and simple at the same time.

Kaiba had to admit it to himself; he had a thing for Isis Ishtar bad. He wasn't throwing out the L word but it definitely had the potential to blossom into that if they pursued something. Maybe his insecurities scared her away when he told her she was his and no other mans? Of course they did. He cursed himself for coming on to strong.

He could only hope he hadn't completely turned her off to the idea of him. Sitting down on the couch he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. All of these feelings he rarely used were giving him a headache. This woman was doing a number on him.

"Seto?"

The CEO looked up to find Isis standing in the doorway, "Yes Isis?"

"We need to talk."

Not sure what she was going to say he quickly dissected all that she said to get an idea. The only thing that stood out was that she had called him Seto. Either that meant she did want him or she was letting him down gently. He hid all anxious ideas from his face and nodded.

Whatever it was, Seto Kaiba was going in and coming out with his pride.

PLEASE READ:

No classes today, or should I say yesterday, thanks to MLK's birthday. Thanks Martin! So, I was able to finish this pretty quick, huh? Posting two days in a row!? I'm on a rooooll. Sorry this wasn't that long, but I figured the last chapter made up for that.

(Jumps up and down) YESSS! No one caught on to the sex. (Dances with Marik and smiles like a loon with him)

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – Yes, Isis is a sex goddess, especially when your hormones are driven by pregnancy and magic; a delicious sex recipe. I know! I want a little Malik and Mokuba too! Also, if you kidnap the boys, I'll send Bakura and Marik after you. LOL. But really…(Shifty eyes)

**(About your Room 3525 reviews) **

Thank you for reading it and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Kaiba wore his wedding ring on his thumb because he knew in his heart of hearts it wasn't real. Also, I did read one of your stories and left a review. I'll read the other two when I get time!

Anon Goddess – Wonderfully wonderful that you thought it was wonderful! I figured you'd enjoy the mass contact between them.

Amber-Kaiba – You're speechless? Awesome! I cannot I actually got someone speechless off of my lemon. I'm glad you found it well written. I really wanted to paint that frenzied picture.

Mikkimikka – I'm glad you were surprised as well and you know there has to be regrets. It's Isis Ishtar and Seto Kaiba! Not Marik and Bakura who fuck whatever walks. LOL. But the next chapter will go into that more.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Another who didn't see the sex coming! Makes me more than happy. It is fascinating how then can huh? (Shifty eyes) Aww come on! Who wouldn't want an extremely large mammal in the bathtub with them? LOL. Yes, I decided since Isis was magically horny not to mention the crazy pregnancy hormones I'd make her a little more aggressive. Glad it was hot. The talking of regrets will be in the next chapter.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

The Enchantment in Family

Chapter 15

Truly Magical

This woman; this ex-clairvoyant Egyptian beauty had him swallowing back any insults he could think of along with his sarcasm. The CEO felt vulnerable. If only his fellow business men knew the effect the woman had on him, they'd probably sneak her into business meetings.

"I need you to listen to me Seto. Please, do not interrupt me." The linguist expected the silence so she moved closer to him. "I do have regrets about last night. I regret taking advantage of you and moving things so fast. It has nothing to do with Yami; the Pharaoh is fully aware that these types of affections could never be for him. We will always be good friends.

"However, with you, I couldn't very well see myself accepting your friendship in a conventional sense. I need that and more…" Her eyes shifted to the floor and slowly trailed up from his socked feet to his undisturbed brunet hair. "I will always need more."

"More of what?"

"More of you…I care about you Seto, more than you know. If this curse was never broken and I had to walk the lands for all eternity with you, never aging, and taking care of Mokuba and Malik, I know I wouldn't mind. You're all I need…"

Feeling utterly naked before him she shifted her eyes away. He was still standing there, saying nothing. Here she was outstretching her heart to him and he hadn't even made a move to reject or accept it. She reached behind her back and twirled the ends of her hair, biting her bottom lip. If he rejected her, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold back her tears.

"Isis…"

"Hm?"

Cautiously he moved towards her and stood before her, "Look at me." She raised her head and he found the fear and openness she was offering. "Isis…" His hand trailed up her thigh and looped around to her lower back, ghosting along her spine before settling behind her neck. "You talk too much. All you could have said was, 'Yami's an asshole and I want you.' That's it."

"Seto—"

He leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. His tongue met hers halfway and there they kissed each other as hungrily as they did the night before. One of his hands held her neck steady while the other buried itself in her hair. She gripped his elbows, moaning softly as his tongue dominated her own and tasted everything she had to offer.

Slowly they pulled back and as they did, Isis nipped at his bottom lip, stretching the flesh before releasing it, "Mmm, not in front of the kids…" She said more to herself than him. "I have to ask though; did you prove Bakura's statement to be true because of Yami?"

"For once he was right and I didn't want a big moment of Bakura telling the truth to pass us all by."

"But Bakura is horribly truthful. It's Marik who's more apt to lie," Isis explained. "Was it about Yami or not?"

"Maybe a portion."

Rolling her eyes she sighed and buried her face in his neck. Grabbing her shoulders he forced her to look up at him, "I said it was only a portion Isis, a mere section of the whole."

"What's the other reason?"

"I don't care who knows. It happened and I have no regrets; that's no way to live a life. You should make a decision and act upon it. Isis, this is your last time to be truthful with me. Do you regret last night because of me?"

"No, not at all Seto; like you said, you were excellent last night." A blush spread across her cheeks as he smirked. She shifted her eyes before settling back into his, "You just mean so much to me, I just didn't want to scare you away with my sexual crazes."

Kaiba took all of this into account and couldn't help but smile, "If anything, the sexual energy has drawn me even more."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "I understand we don't know everything about each other but I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk."

"I'm not an open book Isis."

"I know that; you're more like a firewall. I need to hack you for a while."

Kaiba couldn't help but find her reference to technology endearing. Maybe this woman knew more about him than she let on. He would just have to find out. "I think you hacked me enough last night."

"Seto you—" Before she could finish he placed his lips to hers once more.

**One Week Later**

Isis sat on the couch with Malik and Mokuba cuddled up on her lap as she read them a book. Kaiba was off in his study doing a live video conference. Ever since they had gotten together, the boys had been more than manageable. They were actually able to leave the room, one at a time or even two at a time. It seemed the proper magic was flowing now.

She turned her head when she heard someone enter the room. "The meeting over?"

Kaiba nodded loosening his tie, "Three in a row; those men get more and more dense it seems." He walked over to where she was sitting and placed himself next to her.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his neck, "I'm sorry."

"How about you make me forget about it?" He challenged as he leaned in and started nibbling on a particular spot on her neck.

"Seto," she pleaded softly.

"I know Isis, I know," he pulled back and placed a kiss to her lips.

The two had planned to stave off of sex until they were sure they were ready. Sure they were ready, more than ready, but they needed to make sure their relationship was ready. It needed to mature more before they were tying each other up again.

"Hello all," Odion greeted entering into the room, "today's the big day."

"So it seems," Isis responded closing the book she was reading to the boys.

On accident Odion had found the reversal spell book. Isis was suspicious on whether or not he had been searching for it but he had said he hadn't. He was simply working at the museum when they got a shipment of old books. There in the box was the original spell books _Yang_. After giving it to Yami the Pharaoh had found everything out he needed within a few days.

"It's also the day Mokuba gets his punishment," Kaiba said as he looked down at the grinning baby.

Isis nodded, "Malik as well." The little blonde nuzzled his head more into his sister's bosom.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik filed into the room. Yami was holding the book, Bakura was holding artifacts and Marik was already making a circle with candles whole holding a little baggy. After the candles were in the place the white haired yami placed the artifacts in front of hit facing it.

"Now, would you four please enter the circle," Yami motioned to Isis and Kaiba. The two picked up Mokuba and Malik and entered it. "Set your brothers down." They set them down and the two tots sat up on their own looking around confusedly.

"_IIIIMMMAAA_!" Malik whined clinging to her leg.

She dropped a hand a top of his head and ran her finger through his hair, "Its alright, you'll be okay."

"_Aba_, Maleee scquared," Mokuba said with a big nod.

"You should be too," Kaiba mumbled as he focused his eyes back on Yami.

The ex-pharaoh began speaking from the book; the ancient text came out as a hum and all of the candles lit in a flash. Marik threw spices of a sort towards them and a wind picked up, spinning them around them. The ground items multiplied and an almost sand storm swirled around them. The Heh and Heket statues rose from the floor and swirled around the two. Soon there was so much dirt and magic that the three yamis couldn't even see the four anymore. Finally after a while longer it all dissipated to reveal four passed out persons, two of them whom were naked.

Malik rolled over and groaned as he slowly sat up, "W-where am I?"

"In my dungeon of tricks; prepared to be spanked," Marik said. He couldn't help but chuckle as he caught the familiar flush of arousal cross his Light's skin. Surely his lover was back. He made his way over and handed him his clothes.

The blonde dressed quickly. When he finished Mokuba rolled over to have a T-shirt and jeans tossed over him by Bakura. Without asking questions he quickly dressed and stood up with Malik, "I told you it wasn't a big deal!"

"Oh, but it was."

The two turned around to find their glaring ex-_Ima_ and ex-_Aba _slowly pushing themselves up onto their feet. "Mokuba, you're in so much trouble."

"As are you Malik," Isis then said taking a step forward, "you know better than to play in magic."

"And you know better than to give into sexual temptation Sister," Malik said with a sly grin. Mokuba nodded giving an odd smile of his own.

"You two know?" Kaiba nearly gawked.

"Know?" Malik began, "We heard IT ALL."

"Thanks for scaring me Seto!" Mokuba pouted.

"Thanks for the new moves Isis," Malik couldn't help but chuckle at the angry blush she was now sporting.

Kaiba cocked his head to one side, "So let me get this straight, you two knew what was going on the whole fucking time?" Mokuba and Malik gave an innocent nod.

Before either sibling could explode upon their younger off-spring Bakura perked up, "Since we're being honest, Yami staged liking Isis. It was all a ploy to get Kaiba jealous enough to act on his liking for Isis. He even had us in on it."

"Pretty sneaky, huh?" Marik giggled as he came behind Malik wrapping his arms around him.

Isis and Kaiba then turned their attentions to Yami, who was now tackling Bakura to the ground, "You stupid robber! I told you not to say anything!"

"Fuck you! I do whatever the fuck I want when I fucking want to Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled back.

Before the woman could turn to Kaiba to have a laugh about it, she watched as he made his way over and joined in the dog pile, grumbling about 'how dare he challenge me'. Marik naturally joined in.

**One Month Later**

"How is Mokuba?"

Isis side stepped a fallen ice-cream cone and continued to walk closely to Kaiba. Somehow she had convinced him to take a walk in the park with her. It was a nice day; the cold weather had taken a break from making everyone miserable and had given them unusually warm weather and sunshine. It wasn't hot enough for shorts but at least she didn't have to wrap herself in three jackets just to get the mail.

"Much like Malik; still grounded."

Kaiba tucked his hands in his trench coat. Taking a break from the office and just casually strolling through the park with Isis had been a good idea. Often she did have good ideas and he was finding that out more and more. They had only been together officially five weeks and some days, but it already felt so right. He couldn't explain it but at least he had the comforts of knowing it wasn't magic.

She chuckled, "It was quite awkward explaining things to Malik's principle of his absence, but I assured him he would catch up on all of his homework. He has nothing but time for homework."

"As does Mokuba; I've been punishing him with running Kaiba Corp. and sitting in meetings. Who knew work was such a punishment for him?"

"Some people don't find as big as a gratification as you do love," she said as she took a place on one of the benches.

He took a seat next to her and rested his arms across the back of the bench. She scooted in a little but still kept a good amount of distance between them. The two weren't much into PDA; Isis found it brazen while Kaiba didn't like people in his business. From afar they appeared with the possibility of having a romantic relationship.

"I also have Malik cleaning and cooking; usually Odion would but he's still running the museum for me along with attending school."

"Do you not have time now that you've started your new job?"

"I haven't started it yet."

Kaiba turned to her, "I thought you were hired last week?"

"I was but I don't start for a while." Isis had landed a job as a translator for a company that dealt with relics and other cultural affairs. It paid well and Kaiba was more than relieved that his girlfriend had finally gotten a job she deserved.

He shrugged, "That's how some jobs go."

"I chose not to start for a while."

Now he was confused, "Why would you—"

"Seto I'm pregnant."

In that moment alone you could have bought Kaiba Corporation with a penny, taken all of the brunet's belongings, and smacked him in the face calling him a bastard and he wouldn't have known. He was in too deep a state of shock.

"You're…"

"…pregnant," she finished for him. "I'm three weeks along."

He kept his face completely neutral, while he was screaming, running around, and wrenching his hair out on the inside. Isis was pregnant, with his baby. The twenty-five year old CEO of Kaiba Corporation would have an off-spring in thirty-three weeks.

"Seto…" Taking his limp hand she begged with her eyes more than her words, "Tell me how you feel."

When she had finally returned home from her 'too long babysitting job' she had felt fine. After sometime the morning sickness began and she called the first person she could think of: Yami. Had she not been pregnant when she and Kaiba had had sex? Why was she showing symptoms now?

The Pharaoh had explained that somehow the Kaiba's sperm had been kept alive do the magic. He went on to explain that when that particular type of magic inconveniences someone, once it wares off, things go back to how they once were. And if something occurred in that time, that would change the person, it would be preserved.

She had rushed to the local drug store and bought five pregnancy tests. They all came out positive. After getting over her shock of it all, she went to a doctor who assured her she was indeed three weeks along. She knew she had to tell Kaiba as soon as possible. So with the doctor's office being downtown, she called him and proposed they take a stroll in the park near there.

Here they now sat. Here Kaiba stayed silent.

"Seto, please…say something…"

Once his mind was done running a mile a minute he turned to her, "I hope he has your eyes."

Isis paused for a moment caught off guard before smiling with a reply, "I hope _she_ has your eyes."

"_She_?" Kaiba grunted, "I think I know my son when he's around Isis."

Chuckling she took his hand, "Are you sure about this?" A smile still lingered on her lips but her voice was more serious.

"I'm more than sure Isis."

They were both adults, money was no obstacle, and they were more than emotionally and mentally qualified to do this. Sure they had only been dating for almost six weeks but they were both more than ready to make things work and in that case, it could work. Not to mention, Kaiba wasn't getting any younger and Isis was three years his elder.

With the rate their relationship had been moving it was sort of a blessing that the kids were coming now. After the magic incident that had discussed kids more than once; while Isis wanted five, he was fine with one. Luckily they both wanted children. Now here they were starting things off.

He shifted his eyes down to her hands and took one in his. He led her back through the park to the street. They climbed into the limo and he instructed his driver to call Roland, to instruct Mokuba to head to Kaiba Corporation for his duties. He also instructed his driver to head back to the mansion. After the privacy window was up, he took her hands in his and kissed them both.

"You're being more affectionate than usual. Don't get too mushy on me love."

"Shut up and enjoy it," he grumbled out as he nuzzled his face into her neck. He could feel her laugh rumble against his cheek. "Isis…" He pulled his face back and looked into her eyes, "Now, I'm allowing myself this one emotional outburst till we get to the mansion. I don't want you expecting it on the daily but…I really do love you…and him." He gently placed his hand to her tummy.

Isis leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, "And I love you too…and _her_ Seto."

He wrapped his arms around and embraced her in the most heartfelt hug he could muster. She returned his embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You know, there's always something enchanting about family. Despite all the obstacles they stay together as one."

"We'll do the same."

"We're going to be okay, aren't we Seto?"

"Yes Isis, we are."

PLEASE READ:

(Crying like a baby) It's over! WHY OH WHY!? Anyway, I hope you liked it along with the ending. I had to make it extra fluffy for all you extra cuddly readers out there. I didn't think I'd make it to my goal of fifteen chapters but I did it thanks you purty readers! At one point this wasn't even going to break ten chapters, but thanks for keeping me going! Thanks for reading!

Now, I know you might ask: Sequel? I'm seriously considering it. However, I need you alls want and approval. So tell me and tell me what you though of this story and ending.

Hebrew Words:

Ima – Mother

Aba – Father

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Long time no see! I'm glad you got a chance to read this and liked it. Hope you enjoyed the ending. Glad to see you back!

Anon Goddess – Yes, the deliciousness of the end; I hoped you liked it and it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I glad you loved it. I couldn't have had it any other way. LOL. We were all WAAAAY over do for an Odion cameo. I laughed through this whole story when I would randomly put him in, but it worked if you liked it. I was worried Kaiba would be taken as too playful or emotional, but once more if you liked it, it was on point. I was also worried about the slap but I wanted to just take a chance with it. Glad you enjoyed it so much, hope you liked the ending as well!

Amber-Kaiba – I usually do the happy dance when the stories I read get updated too. That and when I finish a chapter. Just a sec…(happy dances around my dorm room) Okay. LOL. And yes, you called it. However in this case, "No glove, much love." LOL. Thanks for reading!

Lace Kyoko – I hope you didn't die and got a chance to read the ending. LOL. Seems Yami was never losing but acting. Tricked cha! Glad I could clear up the ring on the thumb thing and I LMAO-ed for the longest about that threesome comment. Writing that rape scene was hard because the whole time I was thinking, "A threesome with them? Yuuuuummy." Thanks for reading Room 3525 and reviewing on it. Glad you read both and enjoyed both!

Seren McGowan – Glad to have you back! Yes, things did get a little complicated but now everything's as smooth as a baby bottom. Pun intended. You have to love Bakura and Marik! They keep things moving. Thanks for reading!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
